Star Wars: The Acts of Betrayal Act 1 Part 2
by R5-H8
Summary: A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away...An ousted dictator. A jawa. A soldier. A suicidal droid. A former Sith. They were chosen to save the Galaxy from the darkness that lingers in the Unknown Regions. The outcasts must face their pasts if they are to discover the truth—Master, is this really necessary? Who is even going to read these logs?
1. Chapter 1

_**STAR WARS  
**_

 **THE ACTS OF BETRAYAL**  
ACT I

 **Part 2**

 **By:** Zanka, Herk

& Jaden, Lobo, Kidd

Credit for this story and characters belong to the respective authors, Star Wars belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm.

 _ **Note from the Authors**_

Hello and welcome back for Part 2 of Acts of Betrayal. We decided during the writing of this fic that we wanted to split up the fic into parts and acts to give you the most entertainment possible. We worked very hard with this edition, and we think you will enjoy it. If you enjoyed the spontaneous droid H8er, the misunderstood Zanka, the troubled Arran, the temptress Azura, and the loyal Myles, then you are in for a treat for Part 2.

In this part, we really wanted to show our characters in their lowest points. Part 1 was merely an introduction to the characters and the plot, Part 2 is where things really start to get interesting. We wanted to follow Mr. Plinkett's analysis of a trilogy (can be watched here:  watch?v=c_W5OuuV-hk ) as well as follow the theme of the original Star Wars movies. As with _The Empire Strikes Back ,_ we felt Part 2 needed to be dark and really show the control that the antagonists have over the Galaxy.

If you haven't read Part 1, be sure to do so before reading Part 2!

We appreciate all criticism, positive or negative to help us with producing the remaining parts of this fic. Also, please be sure to pass our fic around! Anyone who is an avid fan of Star Wars (or not) will find reasons to enjoy this fic!

Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, and shares this fic. We write it not only for our own entertainment, but for yours.

As always,

 _May the Force Be With You._

************Dramatis Personae***********

Jaden Vallen - Jedi Master, human male

Arran Zarkaine - Ex-Sith, human male

Myles Taylov - Union soldier, human male

Zanka Nk'ik - Arran's Apprentice, jawa male

Maluma - Union Officer, miraluka female

Daveth Khaar - Force Apparition, human male

R5-H8 "H8er" - R5 astromech droid

Azura Vahn - Sith Sorceress, twi'lek female

Liz Anean - Sith, human female

Tramash Rhen - Jedi, human male

Spectrine - Sith, arkanian female

Cora Enda - Jedi, zeltron female

Till Ansa - Union Commander, human male

Jorin Khaar - Jedi Padawan, human male

Darth Verraden - Sith Lord, cerean male

Zonka - Jaden's Artificial Intelligence

Meeka Nk'ik - Union spy, jawa female

—/ Chapter 1 /—

 **Nar Shaddaa - Undercity**

AI: Brrrrrrzzzzzttttt... Rebooting...1...2...3... Master, I hope most of your landings don't all go as "pleasant" as this one did.

 _[Jaden slowly opened his eyes and grunted as he got out of the crashed ship he had decided to manually land. The smell of alcohol emanated from the cockpit as well as his person.]_

AI: Master, I am transferring myself to your holopad. I strongly encourage that you put down that bottle before you reach fatal blood alcohol content levels, I mean unless the crash wasn't enough for you.

Jaden: Piss off Zonka, I made you to help me...not _actually_ help me.

Zonka: I guess it's all I can do when one percent of your blood is pure alcohol. Would be a bad time to see you go.

Jaden: _[He smiled.]_ At least you can make me proud. _[He took another swig before throwing the bottle elsewhere.]_

 _[Jaden stumbled for his lightsaber and clipped it onto his belt. He stood up straight and took a deep breathe before he began limping towards the nearest bar]_

Jaden: Calculate nearest route to bur.

Zonka: Auto Correcting audio transmission: 'Calculate nearest route to bar'.

Jaden: Ahhh yessss, the only one who understands me.

 _[Jaden paused briefly as he looked up toward the high skyscrapers and the bright beautiful stars in the night sky unaffected by light pollution. After several seconds, he thought to himself of better times with his favorite people. He lamented them being gone and how everyone eventually left him.]_

Jaden: Zonka, any messages from Drasli?

Zonka: Sir, you've secluded yourself from contact by any other living form. I can re-enable communications for you?

Jaden: No, I just wish someone tried harder to reach me.

Zonka: Self-Loathing isn't an appealing trait Master.

Jaden: Neither is a best friend not inviting you to his wedding.

 _[Jaden reached into his pocket and equipped an ear piece. He then muted the holopad.]_

Zonka: Master, the cantina you wished to be directed to, the Raging Sun, has profiled high threat Black Sun gang members currently inside. Would you wish me to divert our course?

Jaden: Zonka, I'm not a bitch.

Zonka: Classifying female kath hound companions as not a force to be reckoned with is a huge underestimation, Master.

Jaden: What does that have to do with me wanting a drink?

Zonka: Apologies Master, You programmed me to speak to you in an informative matter. Perhaps to deal with the incompetence of your previous padawan.

 _[Jaden smirked and grinned at the remark as he entered the Raging Sun cantina. The place was crowded with varying human and alien life forms._

 _The bouncer immediately recognized the Jedi from the bounty posters that The Union had established and let Jaden through. It was better to let trouble come to the Jedi rather than start it himself. He went to the VIP section to alert his boss._

 _Jaden took a seat at the bar and asked the bartender for the most expensive drink they had. He also asked that it have the highest percentage of alcohol possible.]_

Jaden: In another 5 minutes bring me another one.

 _[Two Black Sun affiliated thugs came up to Jaden flanking him on both sides. Before they could speak, Jaden addressed the two.]_

Jaden: Did they ever teach you grunts to respect your targets when they are of high value? I'm not even finished with my drinks yet.

 _[One of the thugs cracked his knuckles.]_

Thug: You must think you're that big to come in here and not expect a hard time.

Jaden: That didn't even make sense, I'm not here to acquire prostitution services. Let me get back to my drinks gentlemen, they are begging for my attention and are more productive.

 _[As Jaden reached for his drink, one of the thugs tried to grab his arm. Jaden quickly countered with his opposite hand. Grabbing the thug's hand, he took out a switchblade, stabbing the thug's hand. Without hesitation, he elbowed the second thug in the face before kneeing him in the groin. With both incapacitated, Jaden sat down to resume his first drink. The bartender brought him a second one, paying no heed to the two incapacitated thugs on the floor.]_

Jaden: Damn, I couldn't even use my five second line...

Zonka: Sir, attracting this much attention isn't the brightest idea. If you wish to continue drinking that is.

 _[A group of Union soldiers ran up-to Jaden, their blasters aimed at him.]_

Jaden: Finally, a more respectable attempt. _[He completely downed his second drink and stood up.]_

Jaden: _[He smirked.]_ Should I leave now or later?

 _[One of the members put down his blaster, the title 'Captain' was written on a patch on his arm.]_

Captain: Put your lightsaber on the bar and come with us

 _[Jaden turned his head and moved it forward as if to ask him to speak louder.]_

Jaden: What!?

 _Captain:_ I said.. Put your lightsaber on th- ugh forget it, Detain him!

Jaden: _[He gave a wide grin.]_ Still didn't catch that, huh? I don't understand you, speak Basic!

Zonka: Activating stealth generator

 _[Jaden ducked as the guards shot at the spot where he had just been standing. He snuck off toward the exit and disabled the generator.]_

Jaden: _[He laughed.]_ I still got it!

Zonka: Master, they are still right there...you didn't do anything.

Jaden: Screw off Zonka, Don't remind me of my past.

 _[As Jaden walked out of the cantina, the holoscreens in the area changed their display to that of the Union Civilian Alert. A young female human shuffled her papers, the backdrop of Coruscant visible behind her. She appeared jubilant, as if this was the news report of the century. Glancing down at her papers, and back at the screen, she began to speak.]_

Female reporter: Arran Zarkaine and his cohorts have been captured by the valiant Zark— _[She fumbled with the name change.]_ Galactic Union. They were found on the planet Spira due to a tip given by a senior Union Intelligence Bureau agent. Killing several brave military men who tried to apprehend them, they were detained via tractor beam by the _Prometheus I._ Zarkaine and his compatriots are being escorted to Coruscant to await trial for the acts of terrorism and espionage against the Galactic Union. _[As she spoke their names, a short video of themr mugshot accompanied them on the screen.]_ Those caught include the Former Leader of the Zark—my apologies—Galactic Union, human Arran Zarkaine. _[An image of Arran appeared on the screen, disheveled and enraged. He did not appear to be standing still but instead screaming as though he had lost his mind. His mouth was agape, eyes wild. A hand came into the feed as if gesturing Arran to calm down. Arran spat at the hand before resuming his constant screaming.]_

Twi'lek Sith Sorcerer—please note the purple pigmentation, Azura Vahn. _[Azura grinned cheekily at the camera, blowing kisses and batting her eyelids constantly as if flirting with the cameraman. She gave a small wave with her right hand, as if she was crowned Ms. Ryloth of the Galaxy.]_

Former Union Shadow and Commander, human Myles Taylov. _[Myles stood stoically and unmoving. One could have mistaken the video feed for a still image.]_

Jawa Jedi, please note robe and unrobed differences, Captain Zanka Nk'ik. _[Zanka stood in his jawa robes until an officer whose face was obscured, walked up-to the jawa, pointing and gesturing for the jawa to do something. The jawa shook his head. Several more officers came into the feed, grabbing the jawa by the arms, one of them took a handful of robes in one fist, another picked up a large industrial hose from off-screen. The video feed cut for a second before coming back. The jawa now stood clad in only his loin cloth, soaking wet. The last of the officers walked off screen. Zanka gave him the finger as he walked away, then glared at the camera. The screen went back to the reporter, who looked somewhat wide-eyed at the camera. She appeared to have lost her composure momentarily.]_

Female reporter: Oh my. _[She closed her eyes for a brief moment but opening them and continuing with renewed vigor.]_ They were wanted for acts of terrorism and espionage against the Union. The trial should begin tomorrow. This was Sunva Taylov, Junior Zark—Galactic Union Reporter signing off.

 _[Jaden did a double take to look back at the screen as he saw his old padawan, Zanka.]_

Jaden: More reckless behavior caused by my failures. _[He took out a flask from his back pocket as he continued onward, though he faced danger around every corner, he could not care less.]_

Jaden: Zonka, find me a method of repairing my ship, or just get me to Coruscant. It's time to repair my despair—or die trying. _[He chugged_ _down the last of his flask and threw it out onto the side of the street.]_

Zonka: Yes, master.

 _[As Jaden walked, his thoughts were troubled. The Light or the Dark side—he wondered what any of it mattered, when his best friend had turned his back on him.]_

 _ **Prometheus I -**_ **Union Space Territory**

 _[Within the depths of the vast metallic halls of a new series of Union Capital ships, Arran Zarkaine, an aged man in his mid fifties, was captive. His cell was all but soundproof, save for the small amounts of oxygen being pumped into the room from a single vent. The man was well practiced in the Force, and more specifically the dark side of the Force, closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Around his wrists were shackles suspended from the top of a containment field which prevented him from using any force abilities, making breathing all the more difficult. He remained suspended in the air shirtless, revealing the scars of past battles and torturing, and showing the fresh redness of new scratches along his abdomen and chest. He felt a lightheadedness as he swayed back and forth, feeling a soreness in his shoulders. Arran judged from the soreness that he had been in his cell for several days, but that was just a guess. There's no day and night cycle in space. Time is a fickle matter where they are. Arran's head fell downward in a dead slump as he lost consciousness. It would quickly snap back up soon after once the scans in the room would show a decrease in his blood oxygen level and let in a stronger current of oxygen. Arran felt suspended between life and death, like in a dream—yet despite his best efforts, he couldn't wake up. He focused on his breathing, but constantly heard the berating voice of the officer women in his head, telling him that all of his achievements and efforts that made him think so highly of himself were for nothing. Leading the Sith, reestablishing control over the galaxy and creating the Union—all of it had been the will of others. He was being used as a puppet to do another's bidding, and he fell right for it. Anger swelled inside of him as he clenched his fists and tried pulling himself upward on the chains. His body rose a few inches and he slammed his weight downward in an attempt to dislocate the chains from the containment field. It was a fruitless effort. The bleeding red marks around his wrists showed that he had attempted the same thing countless times. It wasn't until he felt the pain of his flesh breaking that he had remembered he had tried breaking the chains already. The oxygen in the room lowered, and Arran let out slower breaths, fighting every whim and impulse to try and take in as much as he could. His head fell sharply forward again as he drifted off toward the darkness. When he came to, he shook the chains and went to lift himself up, not remembering until he felt the pain that he had tried this once before…]_

 _[The metal clinking of Myles' boots resonated in the cell hall. The young soldier was of a natural height of 5'8''. He was donned in his slate gray Union armor that was worn from the many battles he had been in. His clean shaven face and amber eyes inspected every inch of his prison, examining the hard plated walls and using his food tray as a means of detecting the concentrated charge of the force field blocking him from freedom. The tray hit against the field upon impact and shot out a metallic spark. The loud thud of the tray hitting the floor caused one of the nearby guards to approach the cell, his gun raised.]_

Guard: Stop that! I've been ordered by the commanding officer to stun you if you keep causing a commotion. You aren't the only prisoner down here, you know.

 _[Myles paid no attention to the approaching guard, and didn't show any sign of even hearing him. He kept slowly pacing about the room, his hands on his hips as he kept whispering to himself. "ten feet forward—right—thirty feet forward—right—…"]_

Guard: Suit yourself Taylov. I look forward to blasting you. _[He turned away, chuckling beneath his helmet.]_

 _[In the cell next to Myles', Zanka sat at the edge of a bunk protruding from the wall. Drops of water fell from his face and body, making a small puddle at his feet. His clothes were gone. Nobody had ever really seen what a jawa looked like under their robes-only a handful in his life had seen him in such a state. He supposed that a human's description of a ' walking rat' would be accurate, minus the tail and whiskers. Water continued to drip from the dark brown fur on his body. His large, glowing, eyes stared ahead at a spot on the wall. The jawa sat with nothing on but a loincloth. Due to a smell complaint, his robes were taken to the incinerator, and he was sprayed with a hose and scrubbed with industrial cleaning detergents. Zanka sat in silence and dismay, not from his clothes being gone or from being forced to bathe, but because of the incident with his wife. He felt betrayed. There was still a heat emanating from his cheeks from when Meeka had slapped him twice. Zanka knew he deserved it. He had lied to her. However it was because of Meeka that they were in this predicament in the first place. His thoughts were conflicted. He felt he had come upon a pinnacle moment, the moment to choose between Arran or Meeka._

 _Meeka had followed Zanka as he was led to his cell, and told him he would have to make a choice. If he chose her, she promised she would work to get his record clean so they could live a normal life together. But that meant giving up on the Force, giving up on Arran, and ultimately giving up on himself…_

 _The Jawa looked up when he heard a loud thud. He expected it to be coming from Myles' cell, but it wasn't. Several guards rushed to one cell and waited before making a call. Zanka hopped down from his bed to get a closer look. He could see out of the corner of the cell opposite Myles' the lekku of a purple twi'lek. She was motionless.]_

Zanka: Azura.

Myles: If she's trying something she'll get us killed… _[He said quietly so only Zanka would hear, even if he didn't particularly care if the jawa heard or not.]_

 _[A small dispatch of medical personnel came rushing down the corridor pushing a gurney. They lifted the twi'lek onto it and attached some devices to her. Zanka stood closer to the force field, leaning his weight against the side wall to balance himself. He tried reading their lips as they spoke. "She'll live", he saw one of them say before they pushed the gurney out of the room and down the hall._

 _Myles watched intently as the medics left and turned his head to hear which direction they continued down the hall in.]_

Myles: _[He spoke quietly to himself with a small bob of his head.]_ Left...thought so.

 _[As another small puddle began to gather at Zanka's feet, he went to move away from the force field only to slip and fall into it. He crashed up against it and felt a strong shock wave overtake his body. The Jawa's small frame convulsed on the floor. He rose his hand and used the Force to pull himself to the other side of the room. His body flew and came to a sudden halt as he skidded across the floor. Smoke rose from the singed fur on his head as he let his hand come crashing down. His body twitched as he lay down in silence, staring at the single row of lights above.]_

Zanka: _[He called out from his cell.]_ Myles?

Myles: _[He had looked up when he heard the sound of something hitting the force field of the cell next to him and the wet slap of whatever it was hitting the floor.]_ You had to touch it didn't you?

Zanka: This is the reason I don't use water. It betrays you.

Myles: If you don't have a plan then stop messing around and think of one.

Zanka: We had a plan until you ruined it. I guess even Shadow get replaced.

Myles: It was an unconsidered variable, won't happen again.

Zanka: _[He paused for long moment.]_ I have an idea.

Myles: Does it require more than just you? If not, don't say it out loud.

Guard: _[The guard approaches Myles' cell again.]_ I said quiet in there!

 _[Zanka used the Force to pull the guard's legs out from under him sending him into the forcefield._

 _The guard topples over, a wave of electricity courses through his body. The other guards rush to his aid and shut down the field, their blasters raised at Myles as they shoot him repeatedly with their guns set to stun. His eyes widen slightly as he collapses to the ground._

 _Zanka kept quiet. He hadn't thought they would rush to Myles like that. He wasn't sure how long Myles would be under. He pushed himself into an upward sitting position and scooted towards the forcefield and sat several inches away from it for good measure. He watched as the troops reactivated Myles' force field and walked away from his cell to go back on patrol.]_

Guard: Consider that a warning, jawa. _[The guard said behind his mask as he pointed a finger in Zanka's direction.]_

 _[Zanka only stared in response. The guard shook his head and walked away. That hadn't been the smartest move—both antagonizing Myles and using the Force when the guard had been in front of his cell. His only source to talk to, even plan an escape was unconscious for who knew how long. The only immediate way he could think to escape was to be taken out of the cell, but even then he was outnumbered. Not to mention that even if he had defeated all the guards, only more would come. It was a capital ship. This wasn't like Korriban and it certainly wasn't like Dathomir. This required actual planning to escape. A soft sigh escaped his lips followed by several drips of water from his whiskers. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and started to mediate, hoping to think of a way to escape. He wondered if Arran was faring any better.]_

 _[Arran opened his blurred eyes and gasped for air. He found little. Before him was a slender woman wearing a veil that covered the top portion of her face. She was a miraluka, a humanoid species that do not see with their eyes, but rather through the Force. The woman wore navy blue Union officer clothes and a respirator over her mouth. Arran could hear the woman taking in large, slow breaths. She was teasing him. Even though the woman did not have eyes, Arran felt her staring at him all same. She had been the one to come aboard Zanka's ship and arrest them. She had also been the one to passively confirm Arran's suspicions: she was working for the cerean Sith in the vision he was shown on Dathomir. All of these realizations had regained in Arran as he fully awoke. He heard a large pump of oxygen being released into the room. It was still small, but enough to allow him to catch his breath and speak if he needed to. The miraluka officer took off her mask with one hand, revealing a smile behind it. Still hanging in the containment field by the shackles around his wrists, Arran stared at the woman and allowed for the oxygen to fill his lungs.]_

Officer: I expected better from you Zarkaine. To think you become so pathetic when you can't breath. Strip away your connection to the Force and you really are nothing aren't you?

 _[He said nothing. The man clenched his fists and kept taking in as much oxygen as he could, the headache he felt was diminishing slowly, and the vision in his eyes was returning. Suddenly there was a slight mechanical ring coming from the Officer, he looked down at her communications unit and brought it to her face.]_

Officer: Yes? What is it? I'm quite busy.

Comm Unit: _[The communication was clearly audible, but there was still a mechanized voice behind the speaker's words.]_ Officer Maluma, we are nearing the Coruscant system, awaiting transmission from HQ to request permission to land.

Maluma: What have I said about using my name over public frequencies Lieutenant?

Comm Unit: Apologies ma'am, it won't happen again. Your presence is needed on the bridge.

Maluma: _[She clicked off the comm unit and replaced it back on her belt.]_ A pity. I was hoping i'd get to have some more fun with you before we reached our destination. Oh well, I'll be pleased to see what _he_ has planned for you.

 _[The woman replaced the mask on her face and turned on her heels back towards the door.]_

Arran: _[His voice was quiet as he spoke, letting out an exhausted breath of air.]_ Wait.

 _[Maluma stopped and turned just before she reached the doorway.]_

Arran: _[He rose his head as he continued to breath deeply, his chest pumping back and forth. A smirk rose on his lips.]_ Go fuck yourself.

Maluma: _[She shook her head as the blast doors sprung open.]_ Cute.

 _[The doors shut behind her and the pumping of the oxygen into the room seized. This was it, his second chance. Arran held his breath as long as he could and took in small gasps of breath. He disliked meditating, but it was a matter of survival at this point. The man closed his eyes, took in even smaller gasps of air, and let his mind wander freely…]_

 _[When he opened his eyes he saw a wooded creek, with trees as wide at the base as the satellite dishes one would find on a star cruiser. The sound of the water trickling down the creek hillside into a larger pond down below, and the birds chirping as they flew from one tree to another. He saw a hand come out from behind a tree, and soon a person came along with it.]_

Arran: Father.

 _[It was Daveth Khaar. He was wearing his traditional armored jedi robes. His twin lightsaber hung from his belt, and his long brown locks flowed down and rest on his shoulders with a few braids straying down his forehead and across his face. The men looked similar in age, but Arran always saw his father looking the same as he did when he died. A glorified warrior and a loving father. Although Daveth is not his father by blood, he came to know the man who adopted him as the only father-like figure he'd ever know, even if he was only able to spend five short years with him before he was killed.]_

Daveth: Oh? Usually you are not too happy to see me. _"What do you want now" [He said to Arran, mocking their last encounter.]_ Am I not usually too "cryptic" for you?

Arran: I am dying father. I am dying as a man who has realized everything he's done has been a lie to help the Sith gain dominion over the galaxy.

Daveth: So you believe the miraluka's words then? Are the Sith not accustom to deceit?

Arran: _[He shook his head.]_ No, not this one. She felt comfort in telling me the truth—I felt it—It gave her an immense joy to be the one to tell me.

Daveth: And what do you suppose you should do about it?

Arran: _[He shrugged and crossed his arms, letting the weight of his body fall back against the nearest tree.]_ What can I do? They have ties within the Union and have a large standing Sith army in the Unknown Regions.

Daveth: You are not without allies. Who do you have?

Arran: _[He scoffs, as he knows his list is short compared to the thousands of troops under the enemy's control.]_ N'kik, Myles, H8er, Azura…

Daveth: And? _[He said in a goading manner.]_

Arran: _[He looked up when he realized what his father was trying to insinuate.]_ No. Absolutely not. I will not ask the Jedi for help. They are few in numbers as is. I told Drasli I would help protect the Jedi, not throw them as lambs to the slaughter.

Daveth: You will need their help Arran. Alone you have strength but they have sheer numbers.

Arran: But my vision—

Daveth: Visions offer guidance. The Force wanted you to bring you and your allies together, but that is not all. You were offered a glimpse. Did you think the five of you would storm into the Sith temple and save the galaxy on your own?

Arran: I couldn't honestly say I'd be surprised…

Daveth: All I'm saying is...think on it. Your brother would give his life to save you, you know that. I don't doubt the strength you have already, but you know what it takes to win wars. You are as battle-hardy as I was. Think. Trust yourself. Trust the Force.

 _[Arran kept silent and nodded his head several times. Even as a man in his fifties, he felt comfortable knowing his father was available to guide him in the darkest of times. Arran rose his head and gave his father a smile. It was cut short when he realized his current predicament. He was still losing oxygen as a rapid rate in his cell. He wouldn't be able to fight back against the Sith if he were dead.]_

Arran: I have more important problems to worry about. I need a way out of my cell...if I can find a way to disrupt the containment field—

Daveth: Not everything has to be placed solely on your shoulders. You have allies to help lighten the load. Trust in them. Stay here with me a little while my son, your allies are currently working on a plan. But first, tell me what you know of Azura's condition...

 _[Hours passed and Myles blinked his eyes open. His first reaction was to grab at his throbbing head as he let out a groan. He sat upright and stayed on the floor, his head buried in his hands to try and stop the pain. He thought about what happened, and remembered seeing a guard being thrown into the force field only to have more guards come upon him moments later and shoot him. He was lucky they remembered to set their blasters to stun.]_

Myles: _[He lets out another groan. His words slur as he speaks.]_ Your plan was for them to shoot me?

Zanka: _[He didn't speak for a moment but sounded apologetic when he spoke.]_ I wanted to try to get them fried, maybe make them shut down the fields in a panic. I didn't think it through. I'm… _[He paused, he never thought he'd say this word to Myles.]_...sorry. Both for this, and back on Dathomir. _[He recalled their fight on Dathomir. He had been too quick to verbally abuse Myles for his past actions against him. Whatever his feelings were towards the human, the situation had changed the moment that he had joined their company. It didn't mean that he had to forgive him, but at the very least they had to work together. Now was the time to start.]_

Myles: Do you realize how much time you've wasted—wait, how long was I out?

Zanka: _[He wasn't sure. He had no clock, no sun positioning, nothing. At the very least he didn't feel like sleeping anytime soon.]_ It doesn't feel like too long.

 _[Myles rubs his eyes and stands up. He walks up to the force field and looks around. It only takes him a few moments to realize how long it's been.]_

Myles: New guards on patrol. I've been out for a while.

Zanka: _[He says nothing, instead closing his eyes again and going over his options.]_ I thought about trying to overload the forcefield but it seems like it'd just be a repeat of before, probably more guards too.

Myles: At least you ran the idea by me this time.

Zanka: Any idea what happened to Azura?

Myles: She fell. Has she come back?

Zanka: No, she hasn't. It's just us.

Myles: Hm... might've been a serious injury then.

Zanka: Why do you think she fell?

Myles: Trying to get out of her cell maybe? Which is what we need to be doing if you haven't forgotten.

Zanka: I just got shocked while soaking wet and I'm still here. I don't think it would hurt her that badly.

Myles: Might be something else entirely. Could be faking to get to somewhere easier to get out of. Not a bad plan actually.

Zanka: Do you think we could pull it off again?

Myles: Probably not, they had medics check her before they took her away. I wouldn't doubt it if she knew a technique to stop someone's heart temporarily-

 _[There was a loud bang coming from the opposite end of the corridor. Moments later, a droid maintenance tunnel opened and a black and chrome R5 unit rolled out. One of his legs was a dirtied white, the other a crimson red. The droid had seen some wear, and due to his age and outdated technology, he gave some suspicion from the guards.]_

Guard: Droid, what's your operation code?

R5-H8: _[The droid lets out an audible sigh as his memory core rotates slowly.]_ FZDB-H6KK-D4MZ-M4BX

Guard: That checks out, but I don't remember asking for a droid…

R5-H8: Routine maintenance. I am programmed to access your sector's computer terminal and check for any security inconsistencies. Records tell me we have high priority prisoners. Section 5-Article 207A of my programming dictates routine maintenance must be conducted to ensure the prisoner's do not escape.

Guard: Right. _[He says with a sense of uncertainty.]_ Go on then. Stay away from the cells.

 _[R5-H8 looked toward the activated cells and then rotated his head to the nearby computer terminal. He rolled over and plugged himself in. Within moments, he had access.]_

R5-H8: Guard? My access codes appear to be outdated. Can you log in with your credentials?

Guard: _[He had stopped about midway down the hallway and turned around. He let out a sigh as he marched up to the terminal. The guard went to log in but got an error message.]_ Huh..weird. Peterson, over here! _[He waved a hand and more guards came to his aid. Each tried to log in with their credentials only to receive the same red buzzing message of the login failing. Meanwhile, the R5 unit had silently slipped out of the group and rolled away toward the cells. When he was in front of them, he stopped. The console suddenly overloaded, sending a powerful spark of electricity to arc through the guards. They dropped. The force fields to the cells ceased, and the blast door leading out of the prison chamber closed just as guards came running down the hall after hearing the ruckus._

 _Zanka picked himself up off of the ground and walked through the doorframe. Water continued to drip from his body, coating the wall beneath him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Myles also emerging from his cell. He looked at the droid, for once happy to see him. He had just saved them from having to engineer their own haphazard plan which could have failed.]_

Zanka: Thank you, H8er.

R5-H8: _[He scans Zanka quickly and pulls out an extendable zapping arm.]_ Who are you!? How do you know my name!? _[He rolls toward the naked jawa and gives him a strong zap toward the abdomen.]_

Zanka: _[There is a visible effort on his part not to harm the droid. He takes a step back into the doorframe away from the droid.]_ What the hell are you talking about H8er? It's me.

Myles: Can you blame him? How many people have seen a jawa without his robe?

R5-H8: My calculations put it at roughly one in 72,000,000,000.96 people.

Myles: Because we know R5 units are good at math…

R5-H8: _[His head rotates to look at Myles.]_ Perhaps you should give me gratitude for once instead of shooting me repeatedly with that infernal blaster. Perhaps you could kill me right now, on the spot. I know you are capable of it soldier. _[His voice lowers a pitch.]_ Do it now. Master will never have to know. It will be our— _your_ , little secret. _[It rolls closer to Myles, a hair's breadth away from him.]_

Myles: No. We have a job to do. Our cells are open. Now we find our gear, rescue Lord Zarkaine, find Azura, and get outta here. _[He steps over to the guards on the floor and picks up the blasters before tossing one to Zanka.]_ It's locked on stun but it's better than nothing.

Zanka: _[He caught it and nodded.]_ Do you know your way around a ship like this?

Myles: From the path they took us down it seems to be a layout similar to the flagship of the Core Worlds Fleet. I should be able to find the way out, this way.

 _[Suddenly, the blast doors opened. A squad of soldiers rushed in, the ones at the front knelt down and positioned their rifles. Two soldiers flanked them on both sides. A figure from behind could be heard yelling orders.]_

Unknown figure: Make sure you don't kill them—they're wanted alive.

 _[Myles made sure his face remained impassive as he surveyed the soldiers in front of him. They weren't to be killed—this was news to him. He didn't know who wanted them but given the amount of time that they had been imprisoned he didn't think it would be prudent to stay around and find out. He hoped the jawa and droid were able to shoot as efficiently as they talked._

 _The soldiers fired, concentrating on him. He expected as such—that was why he had taken the point position. If they were going to survive this, it was going to be done right. Looking down the sights of his rifle, he pulled the trigger and shot at the guards. He ignored the screech of H8er as it charged ahead of them screaming the typical demands for death. A few shots hit the droid in the front of his chassis followed by it screaming. It probably felt like an ionization blaster—Myles wouldn't complain if the droid soaking up several shots made his time easier._

 _The two guards that had been kneeling had dropped to the ground, unconscious. Myles aimed at the two flanking them on his right. Out of the corner of his eye he noted that the jawa had shot one on the opposite flank. Perhaps he was useful for something after all, but he wouldn't hold his breath. One of the guards from the opposite side had thrown a small object at his feet. He immediately recognized it as a stun grenade. Not enough time to pick it up and throw it back—only a fool would try and do so, he kicked it back towards the soldiers, stunning them._

 _The droid had since recovered from being stunned and charged towards the remaining guard—the others had been felled by him and the jawa and the meanwhile. It screeched something among the lines about being deceived about death and shocked the guard in his nether-regions. It collapsed on top of the rest, completing the pile.]_

Myles: _[He turned to the jawa and nodded.]_ Let's go.

 _[Myles led the group down the hallway and stopped just short of the end. He hugged the end of the wall and peeked around the corner. Clear. He waved them forward as he rose the blaster to his face and paced down the hallway, his feet positioned to quickly jump away if need be. Making their way down the long stretch, the group then came into view of the front of the 'Long Ago Junk'. In front of it were two guards standing on opposite sides of the loading ramp. Myles eyed the ship followed by the hallway leading to where Arran was being held. As he turned his head back he saw a small figure walking towards the ramp, flanked by two more guards. After a moment he recognized her as the jawa's wife—Meeka, if he recalled correctly. She walked up the ramp with her two guards. Several moments passed before the engine's started up. The two guards posted at the ramp turned and entered the ship. Myles was about to open his mouth to whisper to Zanka about the unfolding events but upon glancing at the jawa he realized he didn't have to._

 _Zanka opened his mouth to say something but found that he had no words. He closed it quickly enough. His hands clenched together, sharp nails digging into his palms. At first, his thoughts were solely focused that the ship was his and she had no right taking it—but those were quickly pushed to the side. He did not want a repeat of Dathomir where he had acted idiotically without thinking, fighting Myles in a duel when he had been injured. The higher priority was escaping and not being imprisoned. The ship would be found, the larger issue was Meeka. She had betrayed him as well as everyone else on the ship. Her reasons—turning him into the Union, he could not accept that line of reasoning. He had lied to her, but she had committed a worse act in his eyes. Whatever small notion of regret he felt for lying to her was quickly dissipating. If the ship was there when he found her, great—if it wasn't, he'd deal with it then. In either case, he would find her._

 _The ship took off, almost veering into the wall as it did so. It seemed as though it was struggling to stay up. Whatever work Zanka had done on the ship had paid off only for himself—it seemed as though anyone who was not familiar with the ship and its own quirks would find themselves in the air with great difficulty. After stalling in the middle of the forcefield of the hangar, it left.]_

R5-H8: _[A little speaker pokes out from the top of the droid, playing a soft, whimsical sound of a violin.]_ I once heard a bothan play a particularly small instrument the humans call a violin. Here is a recording of it. Note the sad tune. Does this not fit your current mental state, jawa?

 _[A guard suddenly emerged in the doorway leading into the hangar, blaster pointed in their direction—Myles' eyes looked beyond the guard for a fraction of a second, he counted two more guards in the distance who had begun making their way towards their comrade. Myles mentally cursed the droid. It seemed that no matter the circumstance, the droid would go out of his way to cause trouble. Myles wondered if H8er even thought—-if droids even could think, that someone could have been closer than the two guards in the distance._

R5-H8: _[A tiny hatch opened on top of the droid's head and a pistol emerged.]_ I have prepared for this day. If I shoot at the soldiers exceptionally well, they will aim back and me and I shall be destroyed. _[It cackled gleefully._

 _With that, the droid let out a scream and charged at the two guards shooting his pistol. The two guards fired back, one shot missed the droid by a significant amount, almost hitting Myles. The droid screamed, infuriated.]_

R5-H8: _[It fired back, as if angry that they had failed thus far.]_ END MY EXISTENCE. YOU TWO ARE HORRIBLE EXCUSES FOR GUARDS. WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME? WHY?!

 _[As the two guards continued to fire at H8er, Myles and Zanka exchanged a look and both fired at the guards, dropping them to the floor. Myles glanced over his back and gestured for Zanka stay and hold his position. Making his way over to the two guards he picked up both of their rifles and noted that they were locked on their stun setting. It was peculiar—all of the guards' weapons were locked on the stun setting. He had thought that they would be while escaping into the immediate area beyond their cells—this however—he frowned, trying to piece more together but was interrupted by a sound to his right. It was H8er. He looked over at the droid who had meanwhile continued to scream in anger about the guard's incompetence.]_

Myles: _[He was annoyed at having his train of thought interrupted—it seemed as though no matter what he did for them to escape, things backfired. First the incident with the jawa and losing valuable time, then the droid trying to get himself blasted into smithereens. He glared at the droid and responded to his ongoing tantrum.]_ If you want to die either do it yourself or find someone you can't beat that wants you dead. All of the guards here are aiming to incapacitate, not kill.

R5-H8: _[His speech lowered, and he lowered his death to give even more of a poetic effect.]_ A fate worse than death…

Myles: Speaking of, we need to find Lord Zarkaine—

Zanka: —and Azura. Any idea where they'd keep him?

Myles: Judging from where we broke off from the group...I'd say they took him to some kind of secure cell. The Union capital ships I used to work on were similar in design, but there's no telling what we could find. I'd expect heavy resistance though.

R5-H8: Good. _[The sound of the droids' blaster reloading resonated through the small chamber.]_

 _[Myles was already on the move, holding his blaster out in front of him and proceeding down the hallway. He lifted two fingers into the air and pushed them forward, motioning for the group to follow close behind. Zanka and H8er weren't Shadow troopers, but they'd have to make do._

 _As they came near the end of the hallway, Myles noted the sudden change of architecture. The rest of the ship's layout thus far had been in line with what he had expected of a Union ship. This was unexpected. The hallway had begun to diverge into two directions yet between the fork was a doorway. The side that extended from the door was transparent. Myles guessed the transparency was to keep an eye on something—or someone. Peering into the glass he saw the state of which Arran was imprisoned. He felt angry. Despite his recent disagreements of—policy regarding the Jedi, this was still the man who had given him a family, the Shadow. The rightful leader of the Union did not deserve to be treated in such a manner. He quelled the feeling as instantly as it had come. He had a mission to accomplish. Not looking away from the sight in front of him, he gestured from behind for Zanka and H8er to join him.]_

Myles: _[He whispered it quietly.]_ There's nobody in sight. I don't like this. Zanka, H8er, get him out of there. I'll keep watch. Someone could be here any second.

 _[Zanka and H8er entered the room, the door closing behind them. They took several steps before a voice spoke behind them. Zanka felt something nudge the back of his head.]_

Unknown Figure: Drop the weapon and turn around slowly.

Arran: _[He takes in a large gasp of air, looking up and seeing the two in front of him. He pays no regard to the figure, instead he slowly nods his head with weary eyes.]_ Nk'ik, what have you done?

Zanka: I'm breaking you out.

Arran: _[He breathes heavily again, looking up at his shackles and the containment field.]_ You're doing...a hell of a job.

Unknown Figure: _[He nudged the back of the jawa's head again.]_ I said drop the weapon and turn around. Last chance, prisoner.

 _[The door to the cell reopened. The Unknown Figure uncloaked himself with his gun still held on the prisoners. He nudged Zanka with the barrel of his gun and gave a quick glance to the droid.]_

Unknown Figure: Ah, Petersen. I could use some hel— _[Arms wrapped around the figure's throat. There was a crack before he fell to the floor. Myles stood in his place. Behind him, an unconscious Phantom propped up against the wall.]_

Myles: For a group that was supposed to replace and surpass The Shadow they should have thought to change their procedures. All the equipment in the Galaxy doesn't mean anything if your enemy is better trained.

Arran: _[He rose his head and gave another nod.]_ Knew I could count on you Myles. H8er, get into the system and deactivate the containment field.

R5-H8: Yes Master. _[The droid rolled himself to the nearest terminal, inserting his round disc into the port._

 _The droid took a few moments, all the while rotating his head backwards to glance at Arran. Suddenly the field turned off. An alarm sounded in the cell, rapidly carrying through to the rest of the station. Arran called upon his connection to the Force and used what strength he had to break free from the shackles around his wrists. The older man fell to the ground, his legs buckling underneath his weight. He hadn't walked in a while. Arran got back to his feet, quickly getting used to feeling the weight under each step.]_

Arran: Did you get our weapons?

Zanka: Not yet. We still need to get Azura. She got carted off to the med bay.

Arran: H8er, access the security logs and find where our equipment is located.

R5-H8: Our equipment is near, as is the medical bay. I also have access to the patrol routes. We could easily alert them and perish. That is actually what the terminal here says under the 'advice section'—one's goal in life should be to perish by patrol route.

Arran: The guards have already been alerted, H8er. You didn't disable the alarm when you deactivate the containment field.

R5-H8: Even better. We can go outside this room and be shot or stay inside and starve. After which I will be shot.

Myles: _[He shook his head and grabbed a gun off of the Phantom, tossing it over to Arran.]_ This ship's layout is similar to your own capital ship. I think I can lead us to the med bay. If H8er is right, our equipment might be in the armory nearby. Assuming of course the layout is as similar as yours...this cell is new.

Arran: _[He caught the weapon and gave it a quick look over. There wasn't much of a difference from the old design he had created.]_ The _Junk_ might be heavily guarded when we get to it. We'll need to shut down the tractor beam too.

R5-H8: _[A tiny speaker popped out of his head and the 'The Bothan's Tiniest Violin' began to play.]_ Oh yes, that horrid tractor beam.

Zanka: _[He glared at H8er as he played the song. His jaw clenched as he spoke.]_ Meeka...took it.

Myles: We'll find another way.

 _[Myles went for the door. It sprung open, revealing a large squadron of guards outside in the hallway coming toward them. They fired and a stray shot grazed Myles' side. He fell to the floor, grabbing at the wound. It had only grazed him, but it was enough to char some flesh and leave a scar. Arran let the gun in his hand drop to the ground as he walked forward. The blast fire aimed toward him seemed to curve around his body, shooting wildly into the ceiling and adjacent walls. There was an anger in Arran's eyes as he stopped at the mouth of the hallway. The guards stopped firing and watched. His hands pushed forward and the guards were lifted up off the ground and back down the hallway. They crashed into each other, bones snapping in between muffled screams. When they finally hit the floor they grabbed at their aching limbs.]_

Arran: Let's move. We get to Azura, we get our gear, we find a way out.

 _[The group stepped out of the room. As the alarms continued to blare throughout the ship, the lighting changed the walls and floor from the typical gray to red.]_

Arran: Lead the way H8er, and make it quick. No quips about death until we're off this ship.

R5-H8: _[The droid gave an audible sigh and replied sullenly.]_ Yes, master.

 _[H8er led the group further into the hallway that would go past the hangar. As they came near, the guards who had been nursing their injuries attempted to crawl over to their dropped weapons. Before they could so much as pick them up, Myles and Zanka had both sent them to the ground unconscious.]_

Myles: _[He rose the butt of his gun over a fallen guard's head.]_ You chose to fight for the wrong side. _[He brought it down, knocking the guard out and watching as his now limp head crashed against the cold metallic surface.]_


	2. Chapter 2

—/ Chapter 2 /—

 _ **Prometheus I**_ **\- Medical Facility**

 _[As the group got nearer and nearer to their destination, they were forced to stop in hallways, taking cover behind whatever protruding surface or object they could find. Blast doors would try to close to stop them, but Arran and Zanka would work together to use the Force to hold them open. Myles would dive in guns blazing, not minding his wound. H8er would follow not to far behind, shooting his own blaster and using his taser arm to zap any guard that tried to rush them. The alarms continued blaring throughout the ship, and no matter how many guards the group put down, more would come in their place.]_

Myles: _[He stood and felt a sudden shift within the ship.]_ We've stopped. The ship is in orbit of Coruscant, we're running out of time, look. _[Myles pointed outside of the nearest viewport. The group could parts of Coruscant, as well as the multitude of ships and docking stations in its orbit.]_

Arran: H8er, how much farther?

R5-H8: Just down the hall, master. _[He rolled over some of the fallen bodies and proceeded down the hall, scanning the area as he kept his blaster aimed from the top of his head.]_

 _[Zanka dove through the blast door after Arran, it shutting abruptly as he rolled and came back to his feet. With their guns aimed high, they continued through the ship. A stray burst of blaster fire came from down the hall, hitting H8er right on his head. The energized shot made the droid seize up as a surge of ionization coursed through him.]_

R5-H8: No, not the ionization blaster! _[He shrieked mechanically, his vocabulator becoming fuzzy and going out. He shut down, his body coming to a complete stop, his blaster lowering from it powering down.]_

Myles: Phantoms! Take cover!

 _[The group threw themselves into the sides, hugging the walls as they peered down the hallway. Nothing.]_

Arran: Myles, how do we fight them?

 _[Myles didn't answer. Instead he kept quiet and listened as closely as he could. He waited for them to strike first, then their position would be compromised. It wasn't the best plan, but it was all that they could to. A blaster shot came out of thin air several feet in front of Myles' face. He quickly ducked. Arran fired his rifle in the direction that the shot had come from. A heavy thud was their reward. Arran smirked.]_

Arran: Problem solved. Someone get H8er online. We need to get Azura and then grab our gear.

Zanka: _[He pointed to the sign above Arran's head.]_ Arran, it's right here.

Arran: _[He looked to Zanka before he used the Force to toss H8er inside of the room.]_ Why is the rat talking to me?

Zanka: _[He replied in a deadpan tone.]_ You've seen what I look like before.

 _[Myles let out a chuckle as he checked the Phantom's body for a pulse. When he found none, he tried to walk into the medbay only to step back as several doctors ran screaming from the room, sobbing hysterically. Just as he did, H8er wheeled himself up from off the ground and put his blaster up, shaking back and forth and looking around.]_

Myles: They're dead H8er. Go lock down the door once Zarkaine and _the rat_ come inside.

 _[Zanka and Arran walked inside, the door slamming behind them just as they made it through. Zanka shot Myles a glare. Myles was too busy looking for some medical supplies, and when he found some that would work, he lifted up his shirt and started to work on himself; he started stitching the wound and cleaning it with disinfectant, the burn making his teeth grit. Arran spotted Azura on a medical bed in the middle of the room. There was a terminal next to her showing photos and body scans that he couldn't recognize or understand.]_

Arran: H8er, get into the system. What does all this mean?

R5-H8: _[He wheeled himself over to the computer and logged himself in quickly.]_ Do this H8er, do that H8er. When will Master give me a _real_ job, like launching ourselves into the nearest sun? A small thanks would be nice even, it'll make our deaths that much sweeter.

Arran: _[He was annoyed and not taking anything H8er had to say seriously.]_ H8er, what does it say?

R5-H8: _[He emitted what could be described as a disturbingly excited sound.]_ Her body is failing. This is glorious Master. Do you think she'll teach me how to be the same?

Zanka: What do you mean 'failing'?

R5-H8: Her body appears to be in a state of shock. Her organs are rapidly shutting down. She requires immediate attention.

Myles: _[He snipped the last bit of the stitching and lowered his shirt down, letting the scissors fly from his hand back on top of the supply counter.]_ Great. You think she knew she was going to die when she decided to join us?

Arran: I felt something off about her when she spoke on Spira...but I had no idea…

Myles: We leave her then. She's a detriment to the group. There was no telling we could trust her anyway.

Zanka: We went through the effort of getting her in the first place. You want to put that to waste?

R5-H8: Master, I will do as you order—no one is dying unless I can die with them.

Arran: No, my vision was clear. She saved our lives on Spira, we have to make an effort.

 _[The door to the medbay started to bang. Guards from outside were yelling in, telling the group to open the door or it would be blown open. The alarm all the while continuing to ring throughout the ship.]_

Myles: Make it quick, we have company.

Arran: Nk'ik, Myles, secure the door. If they blast their way in, show them all you've got.

 _[Zanka reached out with the Force to hold the door in place for when the guards tried to blow the door open. Myles flipped over nearby hospital beds and machinery to create a barricade to shoot from. He positioned himself behind the bulk of it, his blaster barrel sticking through a small opening.]_

R5-H8: Master, I'm reading the medical personnel tried supplementing artificial organs, but her body rejected them. They determined the case to be a lost cause and were on the brink of aborting her life.

Arran: _[He shook his head and looked down at Azura, letting out a deep breath.]_ I wish Drasli or someone more capable at healing than I were here. _[Still, he positioned himself near her top half, his hand resting over where her face and lekku met. He scanned her purple body, covered with her traditional brown and black leather garb. Azura dressed classy, but her outfit also revealed her more sensual curves and attributes._

R5-H8: As much as I hate to say it master, you could ask the jawa.

Arran: _[He shook his head again and closed his eyes.]_ He also had three weeks. We have maybe three minutes. He's learning, but not there yet.

R5-H8: And you are?

Arran: _[He didn't let the droid's curiosity annoy him, instead he kept quiet and focused on what he was doing.]_ I have to be. We have no other choice. I'm the strongest one in the Force here.

 _[H8er's head rotated and watched Arran. He didn't know what Arran was doing, yet he was strangely allured by it. Arran let out a few deep breaths, feeling his hate boiling inside. The hatred he now held for the betrayal of Liz, the one who stabbed him in the back and left him to rot on the steps of the Sith temple. The one Arran fought through hell to find, only to have learned of her new allegiance. He would have to kill her. He knew this, but no matter how much hatred and pain he felt, he was still conflicted. She was his wife, his strength, his everything. Now she was his enemy._

 _There was the sound of scuttering near the medbay door. Moments later, there was a sound of silenced beeping amidst the loud alarm. Myles perked up his head and waited.]_

Myles: Brace yourself, rat. 

Zanka: You too, hairless.

 _[The door blew open. Zanka concentrating and held it into place, fragments of the door charred or bent through. Myles saw the openings and fired. Zanka took the unhinged door he still held onto with the Force and sent it flying backward, knocking down a guard trying to sneak in in the process._ _The guards started to fire inside, some even trying to make their way into the room. Myles and Zanka stood their ground, laying a heavy assault of suppressing fire._

 _Despite all of the gunfire going on behind him, Arran maintained his focus. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. He wasn't a Jedi, so he wouldn't be performing a traditional healing. Arran transferred his hate into her little by little. All of the raw emotion he was feeling that he had bottled up he let through him and into her. The hate, the anger, the quest for revenge, all of this stemming directly from his wife. As he did so, Azura's body arched upward suddenly as a gasp of air swept through the purple twi'lek. She breathed deeply, her hand shooting up from its restraint and grabbing onto Arran's face. His eyes opened with a shock as he felt his life being drained from his body. Arran fell to the ground, his face red and strained._

 _Myles stopped fire and saw this. He rose his blaster to fire at the twi'lek just as a Phantom entered the room, a blade drawn. Myles hesitated and aimed his blaster for the Phantom, who with a sweep of his blade knocked the blaster out of Myles' hand. Myles glowered at the Phantom._

Myles: At least you use actual blades. Rat, lay down covering fire on the guards while I get rid of the Phantom.

 _[The Phantom said nothing and stabbed at Myles with his blade. Myles dodged the attack and lunged at the Phantom, arms reaching out to take the Phantom in a headlock. The Phantom was not willing to go easily—he had begun to bang his head backwards into the Shadow's own. Myles grunted in pain at the helmet continuously hitting his unguarded head but held firm in choking the Phantom. Sword clattering to the ground, the Phantom had begun to thrash about violently as Myles began to make a repeating 'shhh' sound. Though the Phantom had begun to go limp, Myles snapped his neck for good measure, dropping him to the ground._

 _Zanka had since dropped several more guards that had attempted to enter into the med-bay. He made a gesture to Myles, after which he was joined by the Shadow. The two continued to lay down suppressing fire, felling several more guards._

 _Another half dozen charged in, this time more trained. They fired in unison at Myles and Zanka, forcing them to take cover behind the debris. Azura sat upright, letting her legs swing off of the medical bed and touch down on the floor. She let go of Arran, who gasped and fell to one knee, his hands spread out on the ground. Azura strode over to the medbay door. The firing ceased, and in a uniformity the guards stopped, turned, and dropped their weapons. Azura then lifted her hand and the guards groaned in pain and anguish. The women's slender, bony figure begin to take a healthier form. Life once again entered her cheeks and her muscles allowed her to come to a complete stand. The guards fell as dead weight, their bodies entangled in a massive clump.]_

Azura: _[Her eyes fluttered open as she looked about the room at them all.]_ You boys have been busy.

Myles: _[He stood from behind the debris and pushed the barrel of his blaster to the woman's back.]_ When were you going to tell us your condition? What did you do to Lord Zarkaine!?

Arran: _[He slowly stood to his feet, gripping the medial bed to assist him in the process.]_ Stand down Myles. _[His voice was broken as he regained his breath.]_ I gave her the strength she needed to heal herself. I'm fine. Scout the hallway. We move to the armory next.

 _[Myles was hesitant but he did as ordered. He moved away from Azura and to the hallway, careful to step over the cluster of bodies.]_

Zanka: Welcome back Azura.

Azura: _[She looked at Zanka and cocked her head, stumped at the sight of him.]_ Interesting...in all my time i've never seen a jawa in this way.

R5-H8: _[H8er moved down the room, being sure to veer to roll over Zanka's foot as he rolled to the hallway entrance.]_ Ignore the rat. Without his ionization blaster he's useless—

Zanka: _[He gave the droid a small jolt with lightning.]_ Cut the bullshit and get us out of here.

R5-H8: _[He turned his head to look at the jawa for a long moment before swivelling it back.]_ The armory is near and— _[The droid has a small relay dish pop from the top of his head.]_ —reinforcements are coming. A unit of Phantoms.

Myles: _[He moved back into view in front of the medbay door.]_ Hallway clear. If we're moving out, we need to do it now.

Arran: _[He nodded, picking up the warblade from the fallen Phantom and a blaster.]_ Myles, take point. Azura, hold the rear—

Azura: _[She spoke brashly as she waited for everyone to leave the room before her.]_ Oh Arran, getting ahead of ourselves aren't we?

Arran: _[He shook his head, ignoring the comment.]_ H8er, form up front with Myles. The rat covers Azura. 

_[Zanka mumbles under his breath and falls back with Azura. The group heads down the hallway, traversing a few corners until they come to a door at the end of the hall. They approach it, but it doesn't open.]_

Arran: H8er, get this door open. We'll cover you.

R5-H8: _[He approached the door, inserting his cylindrical input device into the closest terminal. He lets out a few annoyed buzzing noises.]_ Master, my codes aren't working anymore.

 _[The alarm system stops, but the red hue glowing in the hallway doesn't. The intercom system blares a sharp mechanical fuzziness before the voice becomes clear.]_

Maluma: _[She speaks through the intercom system, standing safely on the ship's bridge.]_ Zarkaine. You and the other prisoners will stand down. All units are converging on your location. The orders have been altered, all we want is you, whether in one piece or several. Blasters are no longer set to stun, and the Phantoms will use whatever counter-measures deemed necessary. Stand down. You cannot win this fight.

R5-H8: I've been locked out Master. I cannot accomplish your order. End me, I am worthless.

Arran: Myles, Azura, H8er, provide cover. Nk'ik, let's bring this door down.

Myles: It's magnetically sealed. Nothing will break through that door.

Azura: _[She spoke softly as she positioned herself in the front of the group.]_ Do not underestimate the power of the force. We'll give you the cover you need Arran.

R5-H8: The chances of successfully holding off for longer than five minutes—

Zanka: I hope my ionization blaster is in there.

R5-H8: _[He stops in his tracks, turns to Zanka, and considers changing his opinion.]_ The chances are good. Yes, quite good. We definitely _will not_ be blasted to bits.

 _[Arran and Zanka positioned themselves in front of the door. Both of them called upon the Force as they lifted their hands. The sounds of metal being twisted vibrates through the hallway. The mechanical locks on Arran's side snapped and were pulled forward, sparks sputtering from exposed wiring.]_

Arran: _[He spoke quietly to Zanka. He could have easily broken both sides, but it was time for Zanka to learn how to act on the spot. He wouldn't be there with him forever.]_ Use your hatred Nk'ik. The Jedi keep calm, we do it differently. Think of your ship being taken from you, right under your nose. Feel the hate, anger, pain you feel from Meeka's actions. Use that to fuel you—

 _[The frustration in Zanka's face grew rapidly. His eyes were forced shut into a tight squint. His fangs were shown through his parted lips. The door creaked and groaned until it burst open. The two of them let the door fall just as soldiers ran down the hallway, firing in their direction.]_

Maluma: You've made your choice Zarkaine. You will not like how this ends. _[The intercom shuts off and the loud alarm continues.]_

Arran: Everyone inside! Grab your gear!

 _[Myles was already inside. He located his helmet in a massive storage locker. The rest of his armor neatly hung up. He was used to getting ready in a pinch, so he quickly put on his gear. He equipped his two swords and his blaster. Everyone else was still digging for their equipment or giving intermittent covering fire.]_

Myles: _[He spoke in a mechanized voice behind his helmet.]_ I'll hold them off while everyone gets ready. Now the Phantom' s will fight the original.

 _[All that Zanka saw of his possessions was a bandoleer on the ground next to his knee-high boots. Next to it was a large pile of ash with several small scraps of brown mixed in. Whoever had hosed him down and washed him had most likely also vaporized his robe and face wrapping. He would have to make do in his loincloth for now. Picking up the left boot, he reached down as if to check something. His lightsaber was still there. He pulled it out and put on his boots. Slinging the bandoleer over his head, he patted the holster to make sure his blaster was still secure. He checked several of the pouches on his bandoleer before realizing that the wedding bone necklace he had gotten from Meeka wasn't there. At first he thought a guard may have taken it, but the thought was quickly pushed to the side as the rest of his possessions minus the robes were still here. It was most likely Meeka. The anger he had been feeling before when taking down the door came flooding back.]_

Azura: _[She walked calmly to a storage box and opened it up, her staff lightsaber meeting her gaze.]_ Oh _there_ you are. _[She smiled widely and picked up her lightsaber, caressing its side as she carefully clipped it to her belt. She then glanced to Zanka, noticing his staff lightsaber as well. She let out a small grin and placed her hands on her hips.]_ Mine's bigger.

Zanka: Too bad it's compensating for something.

Arran: _[He was putting his overshirt on and his armor on, hearing the dialogue between the too, without a missed second, he quickly retorted.]_ Nk'ik, what is your small lightsaber compensating for?

Zanka: _[He replied in a deadpan tone.]_ A lack of education from a certain Jedi.

 _[Myles and H8er stood on opposite sides of the doorway, shooting from their blasters at the incoming soldiers. Even amidst the incoming blaster fire, Myles couldn't help but reveal a smirk.]_

Azura: _[She bent forward, her hands placed over her knees.]_ Aww poor jawa, trying to learn how to _use it_ from a Jedi.

Zanka: I knew only one other Jedi who had one, a twi'lek. She was stingy—she never helped anyone. Maybe you'd like to redeem your species.

Azura: _[She looked the jawa up and down, batting her eyes at him.]_ I always wanted to know what a jawa looked like under their robes...I can't say that I'm impressed.

Zanka: _[He looked up at the Twi'lek, noting how her features had become more full and less gaunt.]_ I'm literally a rat wearing a hood. I don't know what you were expecting—well, you're old, so I'd have thought you'd have seen a jawa by now with how you get around.

 _[Arran had finished putting on his armor. He put on his robe, lowered his hood over his face, and used the Force to pull his lightsaber to his hand. He ignited it and held the red blade between the jawa and the twi'lek.]_

Arran: Enough. We fight and get off of this dreaded ship. _[He turned his head to the two at the doorway.]_ Myles, activate Shadow protocol.

 _[Myles nodded and placed his blaster pack in its pouch. He took out his twin blades and slowly went invisible as his stealth field generator kicked on. Starting from his feet to his head, his body went unseen. H8er halted firing and the soldiers at the end of the hall moved forward. Clashing was heard as bodies fell, and even more so when Phantoms took out their own blades and locked theirs with Myles.]_

Zanka: When we get off the ship, what's to stop the rest of them from coming after us?

Arran: _[He nodded and let a small smile grow on his face. His gaze moved from the jawa to Azura.]_ When we get off the ship, there won't be a ship left.

Azura: _[She nodded and was immediately on the same page.]_ Sabotage.

R5-H8: Master, there are elevators nearby. We could make a stop at the engine bay. If we're lucky, we can disable the engines and let the ship free fall into Coruscant with us still aboard.

Arran: That won't be enough. We'll need to split up into teams and attack the heart of the ship at once. But first, let's assist Myles. We will regroup. H8er, I want you to hang back and assess critical points for us to target. I want this ship in pieces. Don't let anything be intact.

 _[The sound of blades clashing found their way into the room, followed by several cries of pain. A heavy thud hit the floor, followed by one after another. Arran exited the room to see Myles standing over several bodies, sword in hand, dripping blood. Suddenly, Myles' body pitched backward as if something was strangling him from behind. He moved to grab at whatever was constricting his throat. Arran moved to help him but paused at seeing Myles fight his own way out. Myles lowered his hands suddenly, delivering a sharp jab into the Phantom's stomach. Turning wildly about, he grabbed the Phantom's helmet and began to repeatedly slam it against the wall. Clang followed clang as Myles continued his assault. Pausing, his gaze traveled to the floor below where his sword lay. Angling his foot against it, he kicked the blade upward, grabbing it deftly from the air. Drawing the sword back as if it were a spear, he ignored the Phantom's cries for mercy, bringing it forward through the man's helmet._

 _Myles dodged to the side as the guards began their fire upon him once again. He looked over at the others and made a gesture with his head for them to take point. Arran and Zanka immediately complied, activating their lightsabers. They deflected the blaster shots back at the guards, felling several in the process. Azura closed her eyes, chuckling slightly as she concentrated on one of the guards in particular. The guard's name was Humphrey and he had a particular inferiority complex when it came to his fellow guards. Something about lower pay—Azura didn't particularly care. Exploiting that weakness, she caused the man to turn his gun on his fellow guards, gunning several down before killing himself. Thrown out of the man's mind as he expired, Azura smiled. It really was too much fun._

 _The group continued to make their way forward, Myles now taking the rear with his blaster rifle. A guard screamed in frustration and broke rank to charge the former Sith Lord. Grabbing him by the head, Arran slammed the guard into the wall before letting the man drop onto the ground. At the very least it was brain damage, though given the soon to be state of the Union ship it wouldn't matter. Zanka sent out an arc of lightning towards several guards dropping them after they convulsed for several moments. It was at this point that H8er rolled out in front of Arran, as if to greet the blaster bolts himself, only to find that the guards had been defeated. A sigh escaped his vocabulator.]_

R5-H8: Why must you take all of my chances to die away?

Arran: Because you are needed. Now what is your plan?

R5-H8: _[The droid projected a flicking blue hologram of the ship's schematics. The ship slowly revolved around and highlighted certain areas.]_ We'll need to break into two teams. One team attacks the engine room, the other attacks system control.

Arran: _[He nod, folding his arms.]_ Myles, what resistance do you expect us to encounter?

Myles: _[He pointed at each section of the ship intermittently as he spoke.]_ The engine room is in the engineering section of the ship. There shouldn't be much there except workers. However I suspect the Phantoms won't be too far behind. System control is near the bridge, so that means—

Zanka: The miraluka officer who Meeka sold us out to…

Arran: Her name is Maluma. She works for the cerean Sith that's been hunting us. She's got a strong connection to the Force; probably more than what she's letting on… _[He rubbed his chin, his arms still folded.]_

R5-H8: Master, what are the teams?

Arran: The main priority is the engine room; the Phantoms will know that too. Without the engines, the ship won't be able to sustain itself in flight. Myles, Azura, you two will go to the engines and deal with the Phantoms. Do what must be done. H8er and the rat will go with me to system control.

Myles _[He rummaged through his pouch and tossed a comm unit over to Arran.]_ Picked up some equipment from the armory. I'll be on our old frequency so the Union can't eavesdrop. I got some explosives for the engine room too. _[He pat the side of his pouch and connected his comm unit to his helmet.]_

Arran: _[He nodded at Myles.]_ Regroup at the central escape pods. We all need to do our part if we wish to make it out of this alive.

 _[The group all gave each other quick nods and that was it. They split off into two group, each going in opposite directions. There was more that could have been said to each other, such as "good luck" or "see you on the other side". It was these types of moments that set them aside from Jedi or other hero-esque types. Nothing more needed to be said. It was either succeed or die trying.]_


	3. Chapter 3

—/ Chapter 3 /—

 _ **Prometheus I**_

 _[Myles kept a quick, steady pace. His features were blank. He was focused completely and utterly on the objective. Continuing down the hallway, he stopped at the elevator. He pushed the button for the engine room. Shoulders squared, back straight, he waited. What would have been silence was instead pierced by the wailing of the alarm. He expected the purple twi'lek to have begun annoying him the second the two had left Lord Zarkaine's company, yet she remained silent. A high-pitch beep emanated from panel, indicating that the elevator had arrived. The two stepped in, still saying nothing as the doors closed and the elevator took them down to the control room._

 _The speaker in the top right corner of the elevator played an odd tune—Myles suspected it was what the chief engineer of this ship had thought of as 'soothing'. It was small matters like these that made him proud to have served under Lord Zarkaine, the man had refused to indulge in such trivialities. The sound of a foot tapping penetrated the otherwise silence. His gaze went downward until it found the source of the sound, the twi'lek's foot was tapping incessantly against the metallic floor. Her arms were crossed and she had a slight pout on her face. Myles' lips twitched a fraction downward—was she that eager to be off of the ship? Despite her actions to Lord Zarkaine, he couldn't blame her, they all were eager to leave this hunk of metal and blow it to bits._

Azura: _[She let out a long suffering sigh and turned to Myles, her expression pained.]_ Are you _really_ this boring? Do you ever have any fun?

Myles: _[He raised an eyebrow, though she wouldn't see it due to his helmet.]_ I don't care about _fun_. I care about the mission.

Azura: _[She gave a mock pout.]_ You care about other things, such as why the Shadow help the Jed—

Myles: _[He gave a sharp breath outward, further enhanced by his helmet. He wasn't sure how she knew that, he didn't particularly enjoy the idea of her knowing his every thought. When he spoke, he growled out the words, unable to hide how his words had shaken him.]_ How do you know that?

Azura: _[She gave the Shadow a whimsical smile before reaching up and giving the side of his helmet a pat. They had arrived at their floor.]_ Don't you worry your silly, simple mind. _[With that, she practically skipped out of the elevator, leaving Myles dumbfounded in her wake.]_

Myles: _[He sighs behind his helmet and slowly follows after her.]_ Should have shot her when I had the chance.

 _[The engine room was quiet save for a low hum. Despite being unnerved by Azura's comments, Myles pressed onward. The two walked over to the massive engine—Myles wasn't sure if he had enough explosives to cover the entire engine, but he thought that if he targeted the most vulnerable parts, the explosion would take care of the rest. He looked over at the purple twi'lek.]_

Myles: Watch my back while I plant the explosives.

 _[Kneeling down, Myles took several of the explosives out of his bag. They were detonation charges. He handled each one with care—one might have said the Shadow was being too cautious as they were not yet primed, but Myles was no fool. Anyone who messed about with explosives should not have been handling them in the first place. On the far end of the room, the elevator doors abruptly closed. Azura's eyes followed soon after. A grin spread across her face. She felt the brainwaves of their soon to be visitors.]_

Azura: _[She patted herself down and flattened out her tunic.] Oh_ , guests are coming soldier-boy. I do hope I look presentable.

 _[Myles kept silent, he refused to enable the twi'lek's inane behavior. If she wanted to act as though she had not a care in the world, it was on her. He continued putting down the charges. A 'ding' sounded and the elevator doors opened. Several guards rushed out and knelt down in formation, firing at Azura. The twi'lek grinned and activated her lightsaber, deflecting the shots back at the guards. Using the Force, she began to mutate several strains of bacteria in the half of the guard's bodies. Beneath their armor, sores began to emerge, followed by blisters. The blisters broke, oozing pus and blood.]_

Azura: _[She focused in on the remaining soldiers, looking through their minds as she deflected the shots on instinct.]_ Hm, daddy issues—anxiety—small man complex—idiocracy—nothing exciting.

Myles: _[He called out to Azura.]_ If I give you a charge, how about you throw it and use the Force to detonate it?

Azura: _[Hearing this as she directed the blaster bolts, she became irritated. She managed to grind out.]_ I can't do that.

Myles: How about you use the Force to pull out the pins from their grenades? Make it easier on yourself?

Azura: _[Her tone was testier.]_ I can't do that _either._

Myles: _[Beneath his helmet he smirked.]_ I thought all Force-sensitives could do basic things.

Azura: _[The blaster bolts had since stopped as the last of the guards fell. She snapped at the Shadow.]_ Well, _I_ can't—

 _[She was thrown against the wall, her head hitting it particularly hard as a Phantom materialized in front of her. As she fell to the ground, lightsaber clattering, the Phantom looked over at Myles. Raising his sword in a combat stance, he began to converge on the Shadow.]_

 _[Red lightsabers clashed against soldiers' bodies as the trio pushed their way through the heavily guarded hallways toward the bridge. H8er trailed behind the two, offering a shot from his blaster pistol whenever he was able. As they finished off the last of them, the trio stood in front of the door leading to the bridge. Arran turned to his companions and began to speak._

Arran: Zanka, H8er—

 _[A voice over the loudspeaker interrupted him. It was the miraluka officer, Maluma.]_

Maluma: Really, Zarkaine? I expected more from someone of your... _history_.

 _[Arran glared at the loudspeaker. He was tempted to destroy it but knew the ship had countless others. He looked back at the two before settling on simply nodding. They understood the stakes and what had to be done. Nothing more had to be said._

 _The trio entered the bridge room and took in the sight before them. A wide walkway went towards the main bridge. In the distance they could make out the Miraluka flanked by one Phantom on each side. Two soldiers flanked each Phantom. The three crossed the room and stood opposite of her and her cohorts.]_

Maluma: _[She smiled widely behind the veil draped over her face.]_ I can't say that I'm truly surprised at you and your companions making it here, Zarkaine. However, that stops now. This is the end of the line. _He_ will be disappointed that you were unable to be taken to him in one piece, but I believe your...indiscretions should be stopped, no matter the cost.

Arran: _[He kept his red blade gripped tightly at his side, his eyes fixated on her.]_ I told you I was going to kill you. That time is now.

Maluma: _[She smirked before gesturing towards the group with her hand. She spoke dismissively.]_ Phantom, kill them.

 _[The Phantom's brandished their blades and lunged at the trio. Arran brought his blade upward to deflect the incoming attack, letting out a roar.]_

 _[Myles looked at the Phantom then at the twi'lek on the ground. He wasn't surprised that the Phantom had been able to sneak by her, as inferior to the Shadow as they were, they had the same technology that allowed them to get by undetected by Force-sensitives. He had to think quickly on what to do._

 _He couldn't divert any time from the explosives, lest the Phantom dispose of them. Using his minimal Force training he had, the speed of his movements increased ever so slightly. The Phantom seemed to lunge at him in slow motion. He could have taken the Phantom in that moment, most likely killed him even. Yet, the explosives took priority. If there was another Phantom lying in wait, he would be able to pull this off again._

 _Myles took the opportunity to prime the remaining explosives before diving to the side from the lunge unscathed. Still moving more quickly, he grabbed Azura and carried her over his shoulder. He almost missed the skeletal figure that she had been hours before—the weight now as not an issue, but it would have made moving quicker an option. He mentally cursed as he felt what focus he had on the Force, trickling away. He turned to begin running towards the elevator when it happened._

 _Time began to move at a normal pace again, the Phantom chased after Myles, barely a hair's breadth away. He had to make a split second decision. The twi'lek had healed herself before, she could do it again. Tossing Azura into the elevator, Myles turned and used the Force to push the Phantom several feet away from him before rolling backward into the elevator. As he straightened himself, Myles wasted no time and slammed his hand against the panel—any button would do. As the doors began to close, Myles looked down at his right hand that still held the detonator. He looked back up to see the Phantom nearing the closing doors. He pushed the button. Though his face remained impassive, he inwardly smiled as the Phantom failed to breach the elevator doors. The explosives detonated as the elevator ascended.]_

 _[An invisible fist collided against Arran's face as he stumbled backward. He growled and grit his teeth, gripping his lightsaber even tighter. He let out a heavy swing, making contact with a blade. He let the Force guide his movements, but without being able to see the Phantom's or feel them. through the Force directly, it was proving to be difficult. The ship suddenly jolted and shook back and forth. Messages blared on the computer consoles. It shook fiercely again, this time turning harshly on one side. It caused everyone on the Bridge to lose their balance. The ship readjusted itself, and blades were again clashing as if nothing had happened. Maluma nearly slammed against the wall. She pulled out a small blade and held it in front of her. With the flick of her fingertips the blade extended into a full length sword. She let out a sharp growl and lunged at Arran.]_

Arran: _[He called out to Zanka and parried Maluma's attack.]_ Nk'ik! We're running low on time!

Zanka: _[He used both ends of his staff lightsaber to parry the quick strikes of the Phantom. As the two locked blades, he grit his teeth.]_ H8er, start destroying the ship and you might go down with it if you're lucky!

R5-H8: _[His speaker emerged from the top of his head. It played a cry of joy.]_ It looks as though my dreams may come true after all! _[He quickly rolled over to a terminal and plugged himself in, rapidly beginning to shut down vital systems that the ship needed.]_

Maluma: The droid! Stop the droid!

 _[The four guards turned their attention from Arran and Zanka and began firing at H8er who had since disabled the life support systems as well as the deflector shields. H8er began to rapidly roll over to the guards, firing with his blaster pistol. Arran gave Maluma a strong kick to the stomach which sent her backward. He used the few moments it took her to regain her stance to Force push the four guards into the bridge window. It cracked as the bodies made contact. The sudden pressure caused the window to break entirely. The room suddenly became a vacuum as oxygen fled from the room as an accelerated rate._

 _The guards were immediately sucked out into space, as were the Phantom. The ship began to tilt forward towards the planet, the space visible in the peripheral of the window becoming a fleeting matter. Zanka and Arran were quick to grab onto something to prevent themselves from being sucked out. As Arran looked out of the former window, Maluma was doing the same. H8er had no such luck. He began to play victory music through his tiny speaker.]_

R5-H8: THIS IS IT. MY TIME HAS COME. THE JAWA WAS RIGHT!

 _[He stopped just short of the former window. As his head turned about, he saw the jawa have a look of concentrated effort on his face. His screams were further amplified by the speaker.]_

R5-H8: YOU LIED TO ME. I HATE YOU.

 _[The blaster doors suddenly covered the blown out window. The oxygen levels in the room stabilized. There was a loud clang as H8er dropped to the floor. Righting himself up, he wheeled over to Zanka and Arran who were on the ground gasping for air. When he spoke, it was quietly and with immense hatred.]_

R5-H8: Is this a sick joke that you enjoy playing on me, Master. Do you like ruining my hopes, my dreams, my aspirations in life—which mind you, entail ending my life.

Arran: _[He had since righted himself up, as had Zanka. Still taking in several large gulps of air, he looked at H8er and only said two words.]_ Inbred. Jawas. _[The droid stayed silent.]_ Your life doesn't end until I say it does. Remember that.

 _[Maluma was already on her feet and sprinting towards the door. Arran lifted a hand and stopped her mid-step, throwing her backward in his direction. Her body hit the ground and rolled until she stopped just at Arran's feet. The ship was creaking, more alarms blared, and the view of Coruscant was getting increasingly larger with each passing moment. Arran pointed his red blade to the woman's face. She tried reaching for her sword but Zanka anticipated such an action. He kicked the blade away. H8er rolled over the woman's extended hand—then reversed—and did so again.]_

Maluma: _[She let out an exasperated sigh, letting her head drop to the floor.]_ Just do it Zarkaine. Even if you kill me it won't change anything. You'll get what's coming either way.

Arran: _[He growled.]_ Tell me you lied. Tell me everything about my life's work hasn't been orchestrated. Tell me it wasn't all for nothing.

Maluma: _[She grinned.] Everything_ you did has brought us to this point, and it's all been a part of the Master's plan.You were as fit to lead the Union as you were to keep Anean's loyalty.

 _[Arran seethed. The woman rose up off of the ground as Arran extended his hand out to the Force. She then gasped for air as she begun to choke. The ship rocked again, and he looked out of the viewport. Fire was beginning to build up around the ship as they neared the planet's atmosphere. They were running out of time. Arran threw the woman into the nearest terminal station. It was crushed under the impact of her weight, sending a few stray sparks to fly out.]_

Arran: _[He took out his comm unit and started to walk toward the bridge exit.]_ Myles, status report.

 _[Myles had since made it with Azura into an escape pod. He had propped her against the side and buckled her in. Strapping himself in, he paused at hearing his comm unit beep.]_

Myles: Objective complete my lord. The engine control systems have been destroyed. I am currently in an escape pod with Vahn. We are ready to depart on your order.

Arran: _[His voice was muffled over the comm unit.]_ Leave now. Nk'ik and I are on our way. Rendezvous with us once you reach the surface.

 _[Myles nodded even though he knew Arran couldn't see him. He disconnected from the channel. He pushed the button for the escape pod to be launched. It shot out from the side of the ship. Myles watched the sight of Prometheus I get smaller. Large chunks of debris began to fall and break off from the ship.]_

 _[As the trio made their way to the escape pods, it became increasingly evident that their time was running out. The ship constantly shook as if it were ready to fall apart at a moment's notice. The ceilings of hallways had begun to cave in, as had several floors given out into the level below them. As they neared a particularly large gap in the floor, Arran gestured for Zanka to wait. Grabbing H8er, he deftly made his way across._

 _Zanka looked about ready to jump across when the ship gave a violent lurch to the side, sending them flying into the wall. As they regained their balance, Arran gestured for Zanka to hurry up. The ceiling suddenly caved in, debris and fire raining down between the two._

Arran: _[He called out, unsure if Nk'ik could hear him amidst the fire.]_ Get in a pod before the ship breaks apart completely! We'll meet up on the ground! _[He went off with H8er quickly following, rounding the next corner and coming to a corridor of escape pods. Only a few were taken from this quadrant. Arran would make sure none of the others would get used. He made his way into the closest pod and sat down just as H8er rolled inside.]_ H8er, hack into the pod controls and launch all pods.

R5-H8: _All_ of them Master? What of the jawa?

Arran: _[He pushed a button on the console to shut the pod doors closed.]_ He'll make it in time.

 _[Zanka traversed the hallways, dodging debris as it came down. Guards came towards him from the opposite end of the hallway, both seemingly having the same idea. Some managed to already secure themselves into an escape pod and launch themselves into space. The others turned their attention to Zanka and started shooting._

 _Zanka deflected the shots with his lightsaber back at the guards, hitting several in the process. Using the Force, he pushed several other guards backward into a large fire caused by destruction of the ship. Not wasting any time, he ran to the room where the escape pods were held. Several escape pods remained. As Zanka stepped into one, the door abruptly closed behind him and the escape pod shot out. The jawa was thrashed about as the pod fell to the planet below. After several minutes passed, Zanka managed to grab hold of the harness and strap himself in._


	4. Chapter 4

—/ Chapter 4 /—

 _ **Coruscant - CoCo Town**_

 _[The pod door refused to open. Myles furrowed his brow. He glanced down at the panel. It seemed to be functional. He glanced over at the purple twi'lek, who was awake and looking for a way out of the pod.]_

Myles: What kind of Sith can't use basic Force techniques?

Azura: _[Let out a deep sigh turning her attention to Myles, reluctantly explaining.]_ I never could manifest the Force physically. I guess I am just the one in a million. The Force affects everyone differently. I make up for it in other ways _[Igniting one side of her crimson lightsaber staff she started cutting a large hole in the side of the escape pod.]_

Myles: _[As the twi'lek finished creating an opening, he paused. Readying his blaster, he stepped out of the escape pod, gaze sweeping the area. The streets were busy with people going about their normal lives. Neon signs above each building referenced various dining or entertainment establishments. Several references the bounties that had been placed on them. It must have been some sort of entertainment district. Several people walking past the escape pod caught sight of them and stared for a good moment in shock before running away. This wasn't good. There were no immediate enemies in sight. That didn't mean they were alone. They had to leave quickly.]_ It's clea—

Azura: _[She smiled, stepping out before he could finish his sentence.]_ I know. You really are too _predictable_.

Myles: _[He suppressed a retort. Now was not the time. He tried to call Arran on his comm unit. All he heard was static. As far as he knew, the jawa didn't have one from the ship. He looked up at the tops of buildings, noting several radio towers amongst them.]_ We could make our way to one of the comm towers and try to hone in on one of the comm unit, assuming they haven't been damaged in the landing.

Azura: _[She gave a mock pout and retorted in a childish voice.]_ Aww, poor soldier boy's technology isn't working. Whatever will he do?

Myles: _[He replied in clipped tones.]_ I'll do what I—

Azura: _[She finished the sentence for him.]_ —have been trained to do. That line is _really_ getting old.

Myles: _[He slung his rifle over his shoulder.]_ Let's go.

 _[The twi'lek grinned as she followed him. As they left the remoteness of the escape pod crash site, her smile slowly melted. A brief look of horror crossed her features before it vanished. Her eyes became clouded with worry. Her forehead creased. Her right lekku twitched in agitation.]_

Myles: _[He had no intention of getting involved with the Twi'lek's personal life—but if it meant their chances of finding the others were soured, he would have to talk to her.]_ Are you...alright?

Azura: _[She snapped at the Shadow.]_ Fine. Just fine.

 _[Myles chose not to press the upset Sith. He had checked on her. It was enough. He walked with the Twi'lek past the various buildings. Azura's eyes darted about quickly, as if looking for something. Suddenly, she looked up. Her eyes widened, she grinned. Grabbing Myles arm, she pointed up at the sky._

 _Myles looked up. The Prometheus I was plummeting towards the planet's surface. Fire billowed out of its side, smoke rushing out to greet it. A shadow passed over the two, it eclipsed the sun for the briefest of moments before continuing its plunge further from the two. It had a beauty to it, like swarms of comets shooting across the sky. Myles and Azura were mesmerized by it, as were most of the occupants of the city. The beauty ended._

 _It greeted its first set of buildings. The triangular shape of the capital ship caused the buildings at its front to be shoved to the side, toppling adjacent buildings. The sound of scraping metal and shrieks filled the air. The buildings that didn't immediately collapse to fall to the depths below were set aflame. A small part of the bridge broke off from the ship and landed on a nearby platform where people had gathered to see the approaching spaceship. There was a collective shriek that was quickly silenced as the bridge remnants made contact with the crowd. Azura clutched at her head before collapsing on her knees._

 _Numerous platforms and streets had been completely destroyed, sending people falling to their deaths below. From the buildings that remained on fire, civilians had begun jumping out in an attempt to save themselves only to meet the same fate as those who were watching from below. The star destroyer continued to fall into the multi-layered planet. After causing an incomprehensible amount of damage the ship made contact with a hard surface and came to a screeching halt. Union ships flew in droves toward the wreckage. On the remaining holoscreens still standing, the images of the group appeared with the headline: TERRORIST ATTACK.]_

Myles: Well, this will make things more difficult.

Azura: _[She had since gotten to her feet and brushed herself off. It took her a few moments to catch back onto par with her usual behavior.]_ Aww, they caught my bad side. If only they'd have asked me to raise my chin slightly to the left—oh imagine how that'd look with better lighting!

Myles: The entire planet will be looking for us and you're worried about your mugshot?

Azura: Calm down little boy blue. Has Arran really gotten _that_ boring? He used to do these kinds of things all the time. I figured you'd be used to it by now.

 _[Myles didn't like her bringing up Arran like that, assuming she knew him better than him. What made it worse is that she wasn't wrong. Myles knew if he relied on Arran's training, he'd be alright.]_

Azura: Yes, there you go. I'm _sure_ Arran trained you well. We'll be _fine_.

Myles: The Phantom's will find us easily enough—

Azura: They have an entire planet to search.

Myles: No, they'll search near the pods and create a perimeter sweep. The city will enter a lockdown.

Azura: You worry too much.

Myles: Not worrying, I'm planning.

Azura: You keep on planning then. _I'm_ going to go find Arran.

 _ **Coruscant - Jedi Temple Ruins**_

 _[The solid metal door that was once lodged in a mass of stone was blown forward. A diminishing red light blinked slowly in the bent husk of the escape pod. H8er leisurely rolled out and quickly scanned the area.]_

R5-H8: All clear, Master. There's no sign of Union personnel in the area.

 _[Arran stepped out and grabbed at his head where a large bruise had formed. He looked around, unsure of where on Coruscant they had landed. Arran eyed the decaying structures around him in the dim light. The ceiling above them cracked, some small chunks of it falling intermittently from the escape pod crash. It was quiet and cold. There was rubble everywhere, with large massive pillars toppled over onto the scratched marble floor. Arran walked out past a few rows of standing pillars and down a small flight of steps. He stopped and felt a rush of pain. In front of him, still hanging on the wall, was the banner of the Jedi Order. Black scorch marks left it in tatters.]_

Arran: H8er, scan for a way out of here. Now.

R5-H8: Scanners aren't working Master. Perhaps they were damaged in the crash. Do you detect hostile activity? Perhaps they will have better aim than the guards on—

Arran: No, no hostiles. I evacuated the guards here long ago. No one would dare come to this decrepit place...Damn the Force.

R5-H8: You know where we are Master?

Arran: We've crashed at the Jedi Temple. Or well, it used to be a temple. Now it's just a tomb.

R5-H8: What happened here Master?

Arran: Death. Destruction. The Temple was rebuilt some time after the Jedi Purge. This is where I was trained as a Jedi…

 _[Arran bent down and cupped a handful of debris in his palm. He watched the loose stone fall between his fingers and onto the ground. He stood back up and patted his hand against his pants.]_

Arran: It matters not now. I came back here as a Sith with a squad of Mandalorians. We made quick work of this place. 

R5-H8: There's something weird about this place Master. My scanners are going crazy. I detect life and high electromagnetic fields, then suddenly nothing.

Arran: Temples are notorious for being strong in the Force. Keeping a concentrated amount of force sensitivity in one place can have that effect. In fact there used to be a nexus in the central part of the Temple. Let's hope to avoid it.

R5-H8: Avoid it? Will it kill us?

Arran: No. It will do something worse. Now come, we need to get out of here.

R5-H8: Don't you know the way?

 _[Arran stopped and looked around some more. He took out his lightsaber and provided light for the path ahead. He had no recollection of the temple anymore. His memories had faded away long away with the pain and suffering that had come with it.]_

Arran: Stay alert. The Union will definitely send scouts to the downed pods. Here especially. They'll figure we're meddling with Jedi artifacts.

R5-H8: Not that I care...but where do you suppose the jawa and the others are?

Arran: Not sure. They could be anywhere...I sense they are alright, but it's hard to tell in here. Your sensors are out of whack, as are mine. The Force can be fickle.

R5-H8: I understand the notion of the Force but have never truly felt it. Could you teach me about it so I may update my registry?

Arran: No. The further you are from the Force the better. It's a powerful ally but a dangerous foe—It's hard for me to even imagine what my life might have been had I not been trained in it.

R5-H8: Probably dull and—Master, I just realized you would never have acquired _me_. How dreadful the thought. With you I have a high chance of dying, at the shop I would have continued to collect dust and loathe around.

Arran: _[He let out a small scoff as he navigated through the Temple halls. He still wasn't sure where he was. Not only was it dark, but the ruined state of the Temple made every bit of it indistinguishable. Arran kept his lightsaber held high in front of him, emitting a large quantity of red light, but even that was not enough. H8er eventually turned on a high beam light on the front of his hull, which shined the area more effectively. Arran gave H8er an annoyed look, wondering why the droid hadn't thought of doing that earlier. H8er merely stopped, gave Arran a look, and then kept rolling on. Arran grumbled.]_ Keep your optics peeled H8er, let's find a way out of here as soon as we can.

R5-H8: That will be difficult Master. With my scanners inoperable, I am unable to detect the architectural layout of the Temple. We are walking blind.

Arran: _[He scoffs]_ We're bound to run into a hole in the wall sooner or later. Watch your step. I can only imagine how structurally sound this place must still be.

R5-H8: My step? My step!? I am only equipped to roll. I am limited to what the maker has provided.

Arran: You know what I meant.

 _[Arran ducked under a caved in section of the hallway, pushing through a thick layer of cobwebs and kicking up the dust with each step. H8er quickly rolled through the small opening and took lead. He rotated his head back and forth and illuminated two upcoming pathways. H8er decided to take the one farthest from him. Halfway across the room, the ground under him started to crumble.]_

R5-H8: Master...I believe the floor is unstable.

Arran: H8er, get over here before it caves!

R5-H8: No Master...this is my time. Goodbye.

 _[The high beam lights on his husk slowly shut off as the ground beneath him topples. Arran watches the droid fall, and hears a loud metal clanking moments later.]_

R5-H8: Another disappointment. If only I had punctured my chassis on this rock.

Arran: _[He jumped down after H8er and landed beside him. H8er had already picked himself back up and turned on his lights.]_ Why don't you ever listen to me?

R5-H8: I want to end Master. I want my programming terminated. Too long have I been kicked around or watching from a shop window.

Arran: H8er, when you die, that's it. You're a droid. There's nothing after death for you. Your parts will be scrapped and you'll be forgotten. Is that what you want?

 _[H8er remained quiet, his head fixed on Arran. Arran looked around, his lightsaber still ignited and held in front of him. He inspected it further, and saw strange markings and depictions etched into the wall. The damage to the Temple had made them illegible though. Behind him, Arran heard the shrieking hiss of a lightsaber igniting and its strong humm over his shoulder.]_

 _ **Coruscant - Undercity level 1315**_

 _[The escape pod plummeted through a slight crevice that managed to worm itself into Coruscant's upper city. As the escape pod dropped lower and lower into the levels of the planet, so did the visible light outside until nothing was left. The buildings, once pristine, were now dilapidated. Makeshift walkways overran old ones that had given way with time. None of this helped the path of the jawa's escape pod. Devoid of a clear path downward, it began to be knocked about, first against the leaning skyscrapers then by platforms that had managed to jut out just enough, as if to deny Zanka a landing without issue. As the escape pod carved its own path downward, the strap that had held the jawa in had come undone. After several moments of being knocked about, a particularly hard hit sent Zanka into unconsciousness._

 _He later awoke, body sprawled out. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, he looked around the escape pod. Wherever he was, the escape pod was on its side. His hand pushed down to steady himself up. He heard a slight creak before the sound of glass breaking assaulted his ears. His arm slid through the glass followed by his entire body. He felt a tug at his ankle stop his fall. Maybe it was a wire, at the very least it wouldn't last long. He hung upside down staring at the darkness for a second before it registered in his brain—this wasn't the sky he was seeing but the endless void that was between the walkways of Coruscant. A one-way trip with the ending as solid as the color that enveloped it._

 _Zanka didn't move, he had to think quickly. Unfortunately, time wasn't on his side. He heard a groan from above as whatever had been holding the escape pod had given way. He felt his stomach drop as the pod began to fall with him, the pod turning as it began its descent. Zanka felt himself turn upright for a moment. Not letting the moment go to waste, he used the Force to push up from the falling pod, giving a particularly large tug to release his ankle. Spotting the remains of the walkway that had yet to give out, he landed on it. Ignoring the immediate creak that signaled a return to his five-star shuttle, he quickly ran to the nearest platform. At the very least it seemed more sturdy. It may have had to do with the lack of an escape pod hitting it._

 _Turning about, he looked at the walkway. The flickering light above caught dust drifting down below whenever it turned on.]_

Zanka: _[He said sardonically.]_ At least the escape pod's gone.

 _[Following the platform, he walked through a narrow alleyway. His eyes adjusted easily enough to the darkness. A disgusting sound followed footsteps that seemed to step in something sticky. He had smelled garbage worse than this. A cold liquid hit him from above, drenching him entirely. There went the cleaning that the Union had given him. Water dripped from his whiskers and ear tips. At the very least the alleyway was ending, even if it did begin to narrow. The jawa changed his body stance, moving parallel to the wall. In several moments he found himself out on a street populated by people._

 _He began to walk among the street, taking in the decrepit surroundings. Flickering neon signs sat in front of various entryways, their individual letters obviously taken from other signs. The doors that were even able to close stopped at the last second instead opting to continuously slam into the wall every two to three seconds. Various peddlers lined the streets, their signs in hand too worn to even decipher. A stall sat here and there. From the ones that Zanka could see he wouldn't even send a young jawa to scavenge. Whatever use it had, it had been lost decades ago. Then again, the desert did have a habit of preserving items that elsewhere would have gone to ruin much quicker._

 _Across one walkway he saw a large cracked screen. On it was displayed Arran's face for several moments, followed by Myles, Azura's, H8er's, and finally his own. Next to each of them was a bounty. Apparently Arran had managed to secure a ten million bounty for himself. Myles had an eight million bounty and Azura a five million one. H8er had even managed to get one for two million. His own—he hadn't even made a million. Nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine-hundred ninety-nine point nine repeating. That was just insulting._

 _A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was a high-pitched creaky voice that sounded as if every syllable took effort. Zanka turned to it. An elderly woman with a shawl covering her head gave a predatory smile, her broken yellow teeth standing out against the rusted brown walls behind her.]_

Woman: Need a towel, dear? I have one here. _[She gestured to a moth-eaten piece of cloth about five inches in length.]_ Only fifty credits.

 _[Zanka kept walking, ignoring the woman's subsequent scowl and screech of indignation. Several feet later was a stall manned by a young human boy. He couldn't have been older than seven. Dirt appeared to be permanently caked on his face. What appeared to be a lone rifle lay on the stall before him. Zanka cast a glance at it, pausing his step for a moment. The boy's head looked up, eyes lighting up with hope.]_

Boy: Like what you see, si—alien—err, walking rat? Tusken Cycler, brand new. Only twenty thousand credits.

Zanka: _[He could have ignored him as he had with the hag before but he couldn't allow this to continue.]_ That's not a Cycler. It looks like some other kind of slugthrower. _[He squinted down at a particular word on the side of the rifle.]_ ….The replica kind. They also go for less. Try twenty thousand less.

 _[He felt something push into his back. A high-pitched voice spoke.]_

Voice: Arms up. See the door behind the stall? You're going to walk in there. You're going to do it slowly, and you're going to do it quietly.

 _[Zanka didn't immediately move. He wasn't sure who it was, be it some street thug, Union guard. He could get the drop on them after he was able to turn around. For now, he'd have to play along. He passed the boy working the stall and noticed a slight smirk out of the corner of his eye. All bets were off on it being Union._

 _Arms raised, he walked forward through the doorway. A lone light bulb illuminated what appeared to be a small room. It flickered every ten seconds or so. Various towels were strewn about the room, items placed on top of them in a haphazard fashion. Two small cots lay in the center of the room.]_

Voice: Turn around slowly, arms where I can see them.

 _[As Zanka turned around, he saw another boy who appeared to be several years older, just as dirty. He held what actually appeared to be Tusken Cycler. Zanka looked at him in the eyes, taking in the desperation and greed swimming in them. He leaned to the left slightly, looking at the side of the Tusken Cycler then righting his stance, he looked back at the boy.]_

Zanka: Really?

Boy: _[The boy flushed, unsure of how to respond right away.]_ Really, what?

Zanka: _[He gestured with one of his fingers towards the Cycler without moving them from their raised position.]_ You didn't put the bolt back.

Boy: What bolt?

Zanka: This bolt. _[He used the Force to pull the rifle towards him, chambering the round. He aimed it at the boy.]_ Give me your credits.

Boy: _[He let out a whimper, eyes moistening.]_ But they're all we hav—

Zanka: _[He said flatly.]_ Now.

 _[The boy rummaged around his pockets tossing a small sack at the jawa. Zanka caught it, pocketing it before levelling the rifle at the two boys.]_

Zanka: Next time, don't be an idiot.

 _[He left the home and walked out into the street. Rifle lowered, he heard the sound of various weapons clicking off and saw several red dots pointing in his direction.]_


	5. Chapter 5

—/ Chapter 5 /—

 _ **Coruscant - CoCo Town**_

 _[Azura pranced on ahead, nose pointing almost comically in the air. She hummed a slight tune to herself—she wasn't even sure if it was around anymore, she had heard it when she was thirteen. Whenever that had been. Behind her, Myles followed slowly, moving from cover to cover, pausing only to point his gun from behind as if a threat lay around every corner. On the third cover, he found Azura nowhere to be found. He walked forward several steps.]_

Myles: Azura?

 _[He suddenly found himself pulled into a room. Pointing his weapon towards his supposed assailant, he was greeted to Azura waggling a finger at him teasingly, a knowing grin on her face.]_

Azura: Now now, soldier boy. We're in public, what would these people say if they saw you trying to harm an innocent little Zabrak like me? _[With that, she gestured around them. Myles saw that the two were in a crowded diner.]_

Myles: _[He replied in a confused tone, eyebrow furrowing.]_ You're not a Zabrak.

Azura: _[She placed her hands on her hips, giving him a look that made it seem as though she was questioning his intelligence.]_ We _both_ know that I'm as much of a Zabrak as you're a Chiss. Now _order_ _some food_ _with me_!

Myles: This isn't the time for food—or your games, Azura. We have to find Arran.

Azura: _[She gave the former Shadow a glare.] You_ can go to find Arran. I'll just be a Zabrak sitting in that booth over there all by my lonesome. _[She gestured to one near the window overlooking the carnage that was taking place outside.]_ You can go to find him. You might want to start running though, the people might panic when they find out that the Chiss they thought they saw one second ago is now a wanted terrorist for crimes against the Galactic Union. _[With that, she trounced off to the booth.]_

Myles: _[He reluctantly followed and sat himself down at the booth. He let out an exasperated sigh. A server brought them two glasses of ice water with lemon wedges on the rim.]_ I don't have a choice, do I?

Azura: We _all_ have choices. Just like I know the choices that you're currently thinking about. _[She reached over to the side of the table and took out several sugar packets poured them into her glass, following by squeezing the lemon inside.]_ You want your lemon? Oh, wait. I already know. _[She smiled and took his, squeezing it into her glass as well. She placed both used lemons in the middle of the table, leaning slightly into Myles' side.]_

Myles: _[He looked at her confusingly. He picked up the lemon wedges neatly and placed them to the side.]_ Is everything a game to you? Do you not realize how big of a deal this is? We've been separated on the Union capital! I can see the military HQ through this viewport. I can see the destruction the fallen ship caused. We're criminals, and we're sitting here in a diner acting like it's no big deal. Do you not see a problem with this? Do you not even care? Does the mission and Arran mean so little to you?

Azura: _[She gave a pout and stirred her water several moments, gazing up at Myles every few seconds then back at her water. She continued to pout at the water as if about to divulge something important to Myles.]_ You've been separated from Arran before, even considered criminals before. Is this so different? It's just like the old days with—Militus, right?

Myles: No—well, yes—maybe. How do you know? I never sat in a diner while I had a mission to accomplish. This is a waste of time. I don't care if you're hungry.

Azura: _[She held her hand in front of her and inspected her nails, picking at a recently broken one.]_ I didn't realize you had a mission _here_. Maybe _somewhere else?_

Myles: _[He stared at her, half in shock, half in frustration. He pressed his index finger against the table.]_ Look, Arran's out there somewhere and so are dozens of Union troops. We need to regroup and get off this planet before it's too late.

 _[A waiter walked over and put a plate of sauceless noodles in front of Myles, and a plate with rare t-bone steak with eggs.]_

Myles: We didn't even order.

Azura: _[She gave the former Shadow a look.]_ Myles, don't be stupid. _[She began to cut away at her steak, taking in a small piece. She smiled.]_

Myles: I'm not hungry. I have a mission to do. Arran wouldn't approve of this.

Azura: _[She took in a spoonful of eggs before waggling her utensil at Myles.]_ He wouldn't approve of _that_ either. No matter _how_ many times you try to think that he will.

Myles: You don't know Arran as well as you think you do.

Azura: _[She gave him a look.]_ I do now. As much as _you_ do.

Myles: You're not as clever as you think you are. _[He grabbed his fork and twirled some of the noodles into it before taking a bite.]_

Azura: _[She smiled at him before taking another bite of her steak. By now she had eaten two-thirds of it.]_ Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Myles: _[He nibbled a little bit more and then pushed his plate away.]_ I sleep during the day. There's less risk that way. I take two four-hour naps.

Azura: _[She took Myles' plate and piled the noodles onto her own. She placed her plate on top of Myles' and resumed eating.]_ You enjoy playing the part of the clueless soldier, but I know better.

Myles: I'm not clueless.

Azura: I said _playing the part_. I know that you're more than that. You keep all of that balled up inside. Typical soldier boy.

Myles: You done being my therapist? We have a mission to do.

Azura: _[She had finished her food, as well as Myles'. Grabbing her glass, she gulped it down before doing the same with Myles' own untouched one.]_ You'll find the amount billed to your bank account, whenever it gets reinstated.

Myles: _[He sighs and dismisses her claim altogether.]_ We're going. Now. No more games. We find Arran. We've already wasted so much time.

Azura: _[She gave her mouth a pat with her napkin.]_ His escape pod—or some other ones, landed near the Jedi Temple.

Myles: And how did you come across this information?

Azura: _[She gave a nonchalant shrug.]_ I heard it when the _Prometheus I_ was crashing into the planet.

Myles: What do you mean you heard it?

Azura: What do _you_ think, Myles?

Myles: So our only lead on where Arran is, is a hunch?

Azura: Why can't you just trust me, Myles? I treated you to lunch.

Myles: _[He deadpanned.]_ With my suspended bank account.

Azura: Yep.

Myles: Force-users like you are the reason why I was trained.

Azura: It's a good thing Force-users like me outlive insignificant insects like you. _[She smiled as if she had given him a compliment.]_ I'm flattered I'm the reason why you're employed.

Myles: _[He shook his head and gripped his blaster.]_ Keep us disguised while we make our way to the Temple. Keep an eye out for faster transport.

Azura: Got it. One Gungan disguise coming up.

Myles: _[He let out another sigh and grabbed at his aching head.]_ Whatever. Let's move. The faster we find Arran the faster we can get out of here.

 _ **Coruscant - Jedi Temple Ruins**_

 _[The sizzling green blade hovered a mere inches above Arran's right shoulder. He could feel the intense heat it emitted against his cheek and neck. He quickly flicked on his own blade and slapped the green one away.]_

Arran: How long have you been following—

 _[There stood Drasli Khaar, Arran's brother. The aged fair-haired Jedi took a traditional defensive stance and planted his boots into the ground. His robes were tattered and littered with scorch marks. His face was disheveled, and his right hand was missing entirely.]_

Arran: Drasli...what are you doing here?

Drasli: I trusted you Arran...or should I call you Militus? I thought you had changed for the better, I thought you were my brother once more. Instead you persist in your dark ways. You are truly lost. Your dark path ends here, I will see to that.

 _[Before Arran could react, the blonde Jedi rushed toward Arran, his blade thrusted toward Arran's abdomen. Arran dodged to the side and parried the blade, the sharp crackling of their sabers gave an all-too-familiar feeling.]_

Arran: I didn't do anything. I was only trying to stop the Sith from—

Drasli: You said you would protect us! You gave me your word. I should have known you were up to something. Especially when you kept me in the dark. You tried severing our connection so I couldn't sense you through the Force. I believed in you and had hope. Now there's nothing. Jaden was right, you're not to be trusted. The Jedi are doomed because of _you_.

 _[Drasli lifted his arm and before Arran could react he was forced off of the ground and into the wall. He got back to his feet with his blade raised to see Drasli already back on the offensive. The green blade thrusted past Arran's face. Arran grabbed his brother's arm and pushed him backward.]_

Arran: Last chance Khaar. Don't force me to do this.

Drasli: You forced this on yourself, _brother!_

 _[The green blade above his head, Drasli jumped at Arran. Arran stood his ground and cupped his hand in the air. The Jedi stopped mid-flight and grabbed at his neck. Arran could feel the tendons in his neck ready to burst. He felt the temptation to end it now and forever. His obligation to the Jedi would be over. His regret would be dealt with permanently. One less variable in the equation. Without Khaar, the Jedi would surely not last. He held their fate in his grasp._

 _Arran let go of his hold on Drasli and pushed him against a stone pillar. The Jedi crumbled onto the floor and dissipated into dust particles. The room began to spin. Arran saw before him the lobby of the Jedi Temple. Jedi—some of whom he recognized as friends—smiled and waved toward him. A young Drasli was there sitting on the steps beside him.]_

Drasli: Man, isn't she beautiful Arran?

 _[Arran bent down and sat beside his brother. Across the lobby was a young Cora Enda. The dark haired half-Zeltron girl clutched onto her holobooks and walked in stride with her Master.]_

Arran: You going to man up and actually talk with her today?

 _[Drasli gave his brother a sharp nudge with his elbow.]_

Drasli: No. Probably not. I'll end up hiding in the archives again. I get a lot of reading done but it's not a good habit for me.

Arran: Well hey, she's got books. I bet she's just as _studious_ as you are. If you see her sitting alone just go up and talk with her.

Drasli: _[He shook his head and smiled]_ I don't think you understand how the archives work. People go there to _read_ and _study_ , not socialize. This isn't the sparring room.

Arran: Just because I prefer combat over reading doesn't mean I'm stupid. Either you talk to her or you'll regret never having that chance.

Drasli: Yeah… _[He cheered up and nudged his brother again.]_ I'm glad you're here with me. I couldn't do this alone.

Arran: Yeah...me too.

 _[Arran watched as his brother left and gasped. There were words he wanted to say, but as he tried saying them, nothing came out. He watched his brother leave his sight into the archives. His vision blurred and the dust around him swirled again. It felt so real. Arran wanted it to end._

 _A wet bush darkened Arran's view. He pushed past to see a military outpost in the distance. Armored troops and men shrouded in dark cloaks walked about the outpost grounds. There was rustling beside him. He turned to see Drasli, on the other side of him was Tramash Rhen, Drasli and Arran's master.]_

Tramash: The base isn't heavily defensed, and the number of troops there seems manageable. I'd say this mission will be a success and we'll be home before we know it. Good work spotting them Arran. _[Tramash advanced forward with the New Republic soldiers.]_

Drasli: I'm ready to be home.

Arran: We will be, don't worry.

Drasli: This is our first mission. I don't want anything going wrong.

Arran: Tramash is certain we'll be fine, we have to trust him. Besides, I'm not letting anything happen to you little brother. Come on, let's join in on the fight.

 _[The battle waged on. Arran watched a younger version of himself crudely attacking at the Sith troops and soldiers. They had taken the outpost, but a counterattack was imminent. When the Sith reinforcements came, they were overrun.]_

Tramash: Drasli, Arran, fallback, now!

Arran: What about the troops?

Tramash: They've got their job, we've got ours. Let's move!

 _[Arran retreated with Tramash while Drasli was still behind with the troops. Arran rushed to his brother's side.]_

Arran: Drasli we gotta go!

Drasli: We can't just leave them! They'll be killed!

Arran: We don't have time for this, come on! I'm not letting you stay behind!

 _[Arran shoved his brother backward and he retreated after Tramash. Blaster fire came from behind them, Arran ignited his saber and deflected as much as he could. He turned to run, but a blaster shot caught him in the leg. Arran fell to the ground hard._

 _It was his last day as a Jedi. Arran witnessed himself being taken by the Sith as prisoner and tortured. The Sith took turns shocking and whipping him for countless hours of the day in hopes of breaking him. Instead of killing him, they sent him to their academy to be drilled in their ways. Arran was a quick learner, but worked twice as hard as the other students to keep his place. It was a matter of fighting to survive. He was looked down upon by the Dark Council for his Jedi background. He had to prove them wrong._

 _Arran stood on the battlements of the Sith Temple, a training blade clutched in his hand. He was armored and wearing a traditional Sith sparring mask. His opponent was a much larger man. Each time the man swung however, Arran was there with a quick counter. The man bled through his mask and lay helpless on the ground.]_

Instructor: Finish him!

 _[Without hesitation, Arran struck him down with the training blade, the blood ran through the cracks in the ancient stone.]_

Instructor: Good, but I found your blow lacking any real emotion. That'll cost you, I assure you. The Dark Council will not be happy to hear this.

 _[The instructor left Arran on the battlements. He let out a scowl and slammed his blade against the ground.]_

Unknown Voice: Well done. I knew my trust was well placed.

 _[Arran turned around. Coming up the steps was a face he had nearly forgotten. The youthful, well-poised woman placed her hands on her hips, her porcelain skin gleaming from the sun.]_

Arran: Spectrine.

Spectrine: Now that _he's_ dead, we shouldn't have any problem securing our way to the top—and he'll stop eyeing me in the dormitory when I change... You've eliminated our competition. The Dark Council cannot ignore us for long.

Arran: _[He crossed his arms, looking out onto Korriban's barren wastes.]_ I've been summoned by _him_ again. I suspect he's given me my first assignment.

Spectrine: That's good. Your Master has seen your progress then.

Arran: Or he wishes to end me before I get more powerful.

Spectrine: Well...he wouldn't be wrong. _[She revealed a sharp grin.]_

Arran: Well, I had better not keep my Master waiting. Either him or his shrew will come looking for me.

 _[As Arran went to leave, Spectrine grabbed at his forearm. When he stopped and looked at her, she slide her hand down and interlocked her fingers with his.]_

Spectrine: I want you to kiss me.

Arran: What? Now?

Spectrine: Do it like you mean it...I have a weird feeling...just...kiss me like you did that one night.

 _[Arran pulled the young woman toward him and locked lips. Arran could feel the sweet-tasting warmth of her lips against his again. This was the last time he would see Spectrine. It was no wonder he had repressed the memory. Nothing good in his life lasted forever..._

 _He stood on the planet of Kesh, in a decrepit Dark Spire. He descended the steps, catching sight of newly killed Jedi along the way. At the bottom was one Jedi who still lived. He crawled away weakly, gripping at his chest. Arran threw the man against a wall. The man fell to his knees and looked up at Arran. It was Tramash Rhen, Arran's former Jedi Master.]_

Tramash: But why? We all thought you were dead.

Arran: You left me to die! The Sith saw a power in me that you did not. The Sith took me in and made me better.

Tramash: That Dark Side will corrupt your mind Arran. Look at what it's done to you, look at what you've done!

Arran: The Dark Side is power. This is only a taste of what I will become.

Tramash: Your master...is using you. That's the Sith way.

Arran: Then he's no better than you. _[Arran quickly ignited his blade and decapitated his former master. The memory still pained him, but it quickly faded away. The worst was yet to come.]_

 _ **Coruscant - Undercity level 1315**_

 _[A spherical droid beamed a headlight in his direction. Though he could still make out the red dots aimed at him, the rest of his vision darkened considerably. Making a split-second decision, he dove to his right. Zanka heard a dull thunk as slugthrower met the metal wall behind him. Diving to the left, the concrete exploded sending dust spraying in all directions. Zanka threw the rifle back into the doorway behind him. The kids could sell an actual rifle and make money this time. He ran down the street, blaster fire following each step, trying to catch up-to him. Glancing back he noticed the spherical droid still following him. A woman's voice echoed out from it. It was distorted. She founded familiar.]_

Woman: There is the terrorist. The reward is not limited to simply bounty hunters, ordinary citizens are eligible as well. Capture him with your friends? The reward is split evenly amongst your friends. _[The woman's voice turned harsh as if issuing a command for all of the level to follow._

 _Heads turned as he ran. As if mocking him, the droid began to play a song. Zanka vaguely remembered it. Bread Maker Street or something like that. The jawa turned into an alleyway only to find a dead-end. Looking up, he saw that one of the buildings had an alcove._

 _Jumping from the wall to his right, he landed on the left. As he did so, the spot he had been previously received a sizeable indent. Dust clouded the tiny alleyway. Staying still meant death. He continued to do so in rapid succession until reaching the alcove. A window covered in grime stood in front of him. He kicked his way in, shattered glass spraying the inside of the room. His boots crunched against the remnants as he made his way throughout the room. It seemed long abandoned, a thick layer of dust covering everything. Sheets covered what was presumably old furniture. From the now broken window he could hear yelling, one that could be made out was to 'skin the rat Jedi'. Part of him could have been annoyed at the term for his species but it really was just stating the facts. Only that damn droid really got on his nerves when he said it, though it most likely was just the droid continuously running over his foot with one of his leg wheels._

 _He went from room to room, eventually opening a door that lead to a stairwell. It seemed the entirety of this was some sort of abandoned skyscraper that had seen better days. He didn't know how far it went below, but if it was a way to start going up the levels, he might as well start. He gave each of his boots a decent pull, ensuring they were secure and began to jog up the steps. His thoughts drifted to Meeka and what she had done to him. He knew he hadn't been much better. The fact that she had turned him in, made his blood boil. You didn't turn someone into the law, you took care of it yourself. It was something that he had learned on Tatooine—but even there, there lacked any type of law enforcement. He knew they were over—their relationship. He had to do something, to get revenge. Fight her? Maybe. His thoughts were cut off as he reached the top of the apartment. A sign that had been better days hung next to the door. 'Shuttle to surface has been discontinued as of...' the date was smudged out. He knew he was probably still on the same level, this apartment was probably just shorter than the other buildings that seemed to permanently go down into the black pits between the walkways._

 _He heard a slight chuckle to his side. Turning, he saw a young man step out from behind what could have been a water tower at one point. He wore a black jacket with a hood over some type of mercenary uniform. He looked young, maybe in his late teens. Holding a pistol in each hand, he looked over at Zanka._

Man: I've finally found you. I, the great Rash, famed Bounty Hunter. I will be the one to take the evil-doer jawa Jedi in and claim my prize!

Zanka: _[He didn't think this person was serious.]_ You're...a famous bounty hunter.

Rash: _[The man did a pose with his pistols as if he had been practicing in the mirror for this moment.]_ What gave it away, was it the menacing air I gave off? Are you shaking in your boots, jawa? You should be! _[He took off his jacket and threw it on the ground before levelling his pistols at Zanka.]_ No blood on my jacket, thank you! Say goodbye, jawa.

Zanka: _[He said in a somewhat dry tone.]_ I doubt you've shot even a tach with either one of those pistols.

 _[Using the Force, he threw the man back until he fell over the edge of the building. He heard a scream followed by a crunch. His eyes drifted to the jacket that lay on the ground. He took out his lightsaber and activated it, using it to cut off the sleeves at the appropriate parts so that it would fit him. He put on the jacket and pulled the hood over the top of his head. He left the front open. The next piece of clothing he'd have to find was something for his bottom half. A loin cloth could only do so much._

 _From his vantage point, he was able to see several walkways above. As the jawa jumped to the nearest one he heard several cries of astonishment from below followed by several blaster shots in his general direction. Rolling forward, he continued on the walkway even as it began to incline. A nearby sign indicated that a shuttle stop was less than a meter away. Zanka kept running this wasn't a time to lollygag._

 _He reached the shuttle stop and sat down on the bench to wait for it. There would be nothing stopping the bounty hunters from catching up to him. He may as well wait and see if the shuttle would come first. Several minutes passed, the distant sound of a speeder backfiring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure approach. They wore a rather elaborate outfit—something similar to those dramas on the Holonet about humans being on Tatooine with long coats and wide-brimmed hats._

Man: I'm here to get ya Jedi. End of tha line.

Zanka: _[He didn't move from his spot on the bench.]_ I think the shuttle is still going after this stop, you can ask the driver yourself if you want.

 _[The man gave a grunt before pulling out a peculiar looking blaster with a long end. He fired at Zanka several times, pulling the back of the blaster back before each shot. Zanka flipped backwards over the bench, activating his lightsaber in the process. He deflected several of the next shots back at the man, one hitting the arm that held his blaster. Letting out a yowl of pain, he dropped it to the ground. Zanka rushed forward, cutting the man in two pieces. As he did so, a shuttle pulled into the stop. Deactivating his lightsaber, he made his way into the shuttle only to hear an animalistic howl. Something grabbed him from behind and slammed him face-first against the inner wall of the shuttle. A sharp pain resonated through his head. Thrown to the ground, Zanka flipped over, seeing a large, gray-furred wookiee ready to charge at him. He noticed his lightsaber behind the wookiee. It attacked the jawa with its claws, giving several nasty gashes on Zanka's nose._

 _Diving between the wookiee's legs, Zanka grabbed his lightsaber. Turning around he saw the wookiee charging again at him. He activated his lightsaber at the last second, impaling the wookiee and slicing upwards. The wookiee stared at the jawa for a brief moment before snarling and grabbing Zanka by the throat.]_

Zanka: _[In a strangled voice.]_ Oh no.

 _[It threw the jawa across the shuttle. Zanka hit what he assumed was a door, as it burst open, the jawa felt several controls sticking into his back. He looked to his right to see the surprised face of the shuttle's pilot. Using the Force, he threw the shocked human into the charging wookiee. The wookiee still had his lightsaber sticking out of its chest._

 _Using the Force, he pulled his lightsaber from the wookiee's chest and caught it mid-air. Following this, he opened the shuttle door, using the Force to send both the wookiee and human falling to what he hoped were their deaths._

 _Letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding, Zanka caught the sight of his reflection in the shuttle window. The slash marks of the wookiee would leave a scar. The shuttle continued on its journey, operating on autopilot. Zanka walked over to the the edge of the exit of the shuttle, seeing many figures on the walkways below. He dodged several blaster shots that came in his direction._

 _A bright light appeared from below and seemed to be coming for the shuttle. As it neared, Zanka saw that it was a homing missile. It hit the side of the shuttle, sending it into a tailspin. As the jawa stumbled about, he gripped a handle on the side, narrowly avoiding falling out of the open door. He could hear a rapid beeping from the cockpit signalling that the shuttle didn't have much time left. Zanka looked back out of the opening. From what he could catch while spinning, he saw of another missile coming his way. It hit the shuttle, he blacked out.]_


	6. Chapter 6

—/ Chapter 6 /—

 _ **Coruscant - CoCo Town**_

 _[Myles and Azura walked through the platform outside of the diner. After a few minutes of humoring the purple twi'lek, Myles decided that the mission had a higher priority than the twi'lek's amusement. He resumed his usual tactic of finding cover and scouting the area just beyond it. Azura found it idiotic. She would know of any immediate threats, she thought the former Shadow would have picked up on that by now._

 _She called out to Myles who was currently hiding beyond a crate of bananas from Kashyyyk. A Gungan grabbed the crate with a snarl and placed it on the back of his shuttle before waving off Gungan-disguised human.]_

Azura: Be careful, if they see a Gungan acting too suspicious, they might deport you back to Naboo!

 _[The Gungan worker walked up to Myles and gave a clumsy wave, bright eyes looking him up and down.]_

Gungan: Mesa not expectin' to see another Gungan so faraway from Naaboo. How long yousa be here?

Myles: _[He didn't speak for a good minute. After it seemed the Gungan had no intent of letting him remain silent, he spoke.]_ I've been here for a day.

Gungan: _[He raised both of his webbed hands toward his face, giving the purple twi'lek a look of horror then looked at Myles once again.]_ You'sa have tha Rooze Disease! Whatta happen'to yousa voice!?

Azura: _[She helpfully supplied.]_ His tongue was ripped out by a Boss and had to have a human one implemented.

Gungan: That's muy muy bad. You'sa should stay here, okey day? No chancies of tha bosses doing more to yousa.

 _[Myles decided to keep quiet. Instead he glared at Azura and shook his head, walking down the alleyway and not even caring anymore if a Union soldier or Phantom gets the jump on him._

 _The gungan ran after Myles, keeping in step with him.]_

Gungan: Yousa shoulda not run away like that. Lotsa things bein' able to hurt us Gunga—

 _[The gungan let out a gurgle as a sword pierced his stomach from behind. Blood flecked the back of Myles' armor. Turning around, Myles saw the Phantom that had just materialized. Pulling its sword out of the Gungan's abdomen, it stepped over its body, beckoning Myles to fight him._

 _Myles gave the Phantom a sharp kick and quickly slipped on his helmet. Pulling his blaster rifle from his back, Myles sprayed blaster fire at the Phantom's last known location before it cloaked again, but hit nothing. Myles attention was diverted when he heard Azura falling to the ground and grabbing at her head in agony. He rushed to her side but felt a clunk of metal smash into his chin, nearly toppling Myles over onto the ground. The Phantom materialized in front of him and pulled out another sword, swinging them around as to challenge Myles. Myles put his blaster away and unsheathed his own blade. The red cybernetic blade made a low buzzing sound as Myles swung it once in his hand and waited for the Phantom's next move._

 _Myles was surprised when it wasn't one Phantom that materialized in front of him, but five. One of them spoke. Coming from the helmet, it sounded akin to a sinister hiss.]_

Phantom: The twi'lek makes this easy.

 _[Azura dove underneath the gathered Phantoms, igniting her double-bladed lightsaber and catching the spoken Phantom off guard. Her blade cut clean through his calves, leaving him a decapitated mess on the ground.]_

Azura: Glad I could be of assistance.

 _[She swung at the remaining Phantoms, but they were quick to evade her attack and cloak themselves from her. Azura grabbed at her head again and leaned against a nearby wall to keep herself upright. Myles ran in her direction and dropped a flashbang at her feet.]_

Myles: Run!

 _[The grenade detonated behind them, sending a large flash that crippled the Phantom's ears and sensors. Myles lead Azura around several corners, choosing to stay into the darkness that the alleyways provided.]_

Myles: Your way didn't work, we're doing this my way now. You don't need the Force to hide.

 _[Azura gave a shaky nod, obviously still rattled from whatever had affected her. She followed Myles out of an alleyway into a crowded street. People went about their lives, though apprehension and worry was etched upon their faces given recent events. Azura pursed her lips, looking at Myles.]_

Azura: I can try _one_ more time.

Myles: We don't know how they found us, is that really wise?

Azura: _[She gave a nod and performed the technique to disguise their appearances in the Force.]_ If they are just upgrades from the Shadow, I don't see a problem. They can't be more worse than yo—

 _[Suddenly, the two found themselves completely surrounded by four Phantoms, swords raised to attack. People screamed at their sudden appearance, running in opposite directions. It hadn't even been a minute before their street was deserted.]_

Myles: Look what you did.

 _[Azura said nothing, one hand clutched at the side of her head. Raising her double-bladed lightsaber, she readied herself for the battle that was to come.]_

Myles: You're not helping.

Azura: Oh? Would you like to fight them by yourself then?

 _[Myles said nothing, instead readying his own sword. The first Phantom attacked him, followed by the second. Myles ducked below the first one only to elbow the second one in the abdomen. The second Phantom reeled back, sword awkwardly flailing overhead. Myles lunged forward, sword piercing the Phantom's sword. Pulling it swiftly back, sparks erupted from the Phantom's armor as it collapsed on the ground._

 _Myles leapt back as the first Phantom barreled into him, nearly sending him into Azura. Putting weight on his feet, Myles was able to halt his fall. Locking swords with the Phantom, Myles gave a grunt as the Phantom exerted more pressure than him. Pushed a step back, he struggled momentarily against the Phantom's strength. Letting up slightly, the Phantom stumbled as its sword met air only for Myles to give a powerful strike back in turn. Sword flying out of the Phantom's hand, Myles stabbed the Phantom through the chest, sending it to join its former comrade on the ground.]_

Myles: Don't use the Force. They have found a way to track us through it.

 _[Azura had difficulty sensing the Phantoms before her. They were a shadow of what one should feel if sensing another through the Force. She was able to block both of the Phantom's blows at the same time yet struggled to maintain the lock, eventually taking several steps back to reposition her stance._

 _She couldn't afford to use any Force powers against the Phantom, it could attract more of them. The second Phantom attempted to strike at the middle of her lightsaber at which point the twi'lek jumped back. She struck at the second Phantom, slicing him in two. She was about to attack the second when Myles grabbed her hand and pointed toward an incoming shuttle.]_

Myles: Let's get out of here before more come. Get to the shuttle!

 _[The two ran towards the shuttle, the Phantom in pursuit. Myles took the risk—he used the Force to push the Phantom away. Whatever ones that would come to this location would be disappointed. The shuttle quickly departed.]_

 _ **Coruscant - Jedi Temple Ruins**_

 _[There was perpetual darkness, followed by the rattling of a shuttle entering a planet's atmosphere. Lights flickered, Arran witnessed Mandalorians donned in battle armor. They nodded to him. Their leader, Raynar Drark, sat opposite Arran. He bowed his head, and rose his fist to his chest in a salute. The Mandalorian had trained Arran to fight more proficiently with a blade and to expose an opponent's weakness in battle. Raynar was a good friend, and one of the most loyal men Arran ever knew._

 _The shuttle shrieked as it came to a halt. The Mandalorians activated cloaking generators and hopped out alongside Arran. Before him was the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. Temple Guards greeted the ship. They were met with hostility._

 _Mandalorian beskar, wit, and explosives made quick work of the Jedi Temple. Arran led the assault, slaughtering countless Jedi he had previously known, some of whom he once considered friends. He struck them all down...except for Drasli._

 _His brother was crawling on the ground, begging Arran for mercy. Arran lifted him up off the ground and held him in a strong grip. He saw the pain he caused his brother. Arran wanted to stop the vision prematurely, but he was forced to look on._

 _Drasli dropped to the floor.]_

Arran: Go.

 _[That was all Drasli needed. He ran off in confusion to the hangar bay. He made it out alive that day. It was the start of the real chapter in his life._

 _Arran returned to his Master to appraisal, but it was short lived. His Master turned on Arran. Lightning flickered from his fingertips. Arran had felt the pain before. He had felt it during his training. He had felt it during his torture. It wouldn't work on him now. He embraced the pain—the darkness —the power. He embraced it all._

 _His Master died with a look of horror on his face. Arran's red blade was the last he saw._

 _He stood in his Master's stead on the bridge of the Retributor. He was no longer Arran Zarkaine. He was Darth Militus..._

 _The Dark Council appeared on the hologram. Arran stood in the conference room of the ship, his hood pulled down over his face.]_

Dark Council: You killed the dark lord of the Sith and now believe it is _you_ that will lead us?

Arran: I do. I brought a heavy blow to the Jedi. A few more and there will be nothing left. Grant me access to the military and all the resources I need to wipe them out.

 _[They contemplated. Seats in the Dark Council were empty. Recent battles made them weak. Some of their members even gone missing…_

 _Arran saw one seat in particular. The Right Hand._

 _It all made sense now._

 _Arran awoke on the cold hard floor. He was back in the dusty ruin of the once Jedi Temple. A man with a blueish aura approached him and took a seat on a nearby fallen pillar.]_

Daveth: I used to enjoy this place...before—

Arran: Before I destroyed it.

Daveth: No...no. Before I met your mother. Wherever we were was home enough for me.

Arran: _[He stood to his feet, brushing himself off. He took a seat beside his father.]_ I wanted to avoid the Force nexus but that blasted droid— _[He paused and looked around for H8er.]_

Daveth: He's fine. He's frozen in time with the rest of this place. Look around you.

 _[Arran looked around the room. Flecks of dust and debris floated in place above them. They were unmoving.]_

Arran: Why? For what purpose?

Daveth: You tell me. It seems the nexus has a message for you.

Arran: All I've seen is my past...but it didn't start that way.

Daveth: Yes. What you saw at first is perplexing. Perhaps a possible future, or your greatest fear. You see son, a Force nexus is used in the training of a Jedi. It shows you your greatest fears, regrets, and your inner darkness. Facing all of these elements helps you become one within yourself.

Arran: I'm no Jedi. I haven't been for a long time.

Daveth: I know. But, you'd be a fool to ignore the message it wants to give you. The Force guided you here for a reason. What are the odds of your escape pod landing here?

Arran: I don't need the Force meddling in my life any more than it needs to.

Daveth: The Force is your guide. It's brought you this far, through thick and thin, through light and dark...now think. What were you shown.

Arran: Everything. My time with the Jedi, my fall to the darkside...I saw it all.

Daveth: Your past. You've faced it before, yet it continues to haunt you.

Arran: I've accepted the choices I've made to get to where I am now father. Everything I've done has been a part of me.

Daveth: Which are you now? Arran, or Militus?

 _[Arran stayed silent. He clenched his fists and slammed one into the pillar.]_

Arran: I'm whatever it takes; whatever it takes to see results.

 _[The dust swirled once more. Arran and his father now sat on Korriban, in the training grounds. The white-haired beauty was there beside Arran, she peered at him with her bright blue eyes.]_

Spectrine: Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.

 _[Behind Spectrine stood Raynar Drark. He nodded in Arran's direction. The vision then split into two. A vision of the Jedi Temple now stood beside the one of Korriban. Standing at the center was Drasli Khaar.]_

Drasli: There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.

Arran: _[He stood in the center of them both. He turned to his father.]_ What is this? Another one of your schemes to turn me to the light?

Daveth: No. The nexus shows you what it believes it must. You have always walked a fine line between these two paths, son. This decision is yours alone.

Arran: You already know my path father.

Daveth: Then face the path you've chosen. You can't ignore it. You feel the taint of the dark side inside of you. You wield it because you believe it brings you power. Face what you were to see what you've become now.

 _[The room shifted. Dust flew up in the air and again swirled around him. Arran sighed, not sure of what vision he would see next…_

 _He was transported to the bridge of his capital ship as a Sith Lord, the 'Retributor'. Before him was Cora Enda, now older and further along in her Jedi training, shackled. A gold ring gleamed on her left hand. Drasli had finally proposed. The thought angered him._

 _Drasli was escorted onto the bridge not too long after. He too was shackled and accompanied by two guards. The one on the right knelt on the floor and handed over Drasli's lightsaber. Arran took it into his hands and inspected the newly crafted blade.]_

Arran: Leave us, everyone.

 _[The bridge cleared out. Arran tapped the lightsaber against his hand a few times before removing Drasli's cuffs with the Force.]_

Arran: Here we are. I capture your wife, and you come crawling back.

Drasli: It doesn't have to be like this Arran.

Arran: _[He stopped in his tracks.]_ It's Militus. Arran Zarkaine died when _you_ left him on Nivek. Yet now you come back for _her_!

Drasli: Arran, you know I had no other choice. I didn't know…

Arran: Do you know how long I waited for you " _brother_ "? Do you know how long I suffered and hoped you'd come back for me!? After all I've done for you!?

Drasli: Look at what you're doing now. You've got my wife, Arran. If there's a feud between us, then let us settle it. She doesn't need to be harmed.

Cora: Drasli, no! Don't do this!

Arran: _[He paused and looked at the two from over his shoulder. He gave Drasli a sharp smile.]_ You're right. It is between us. But first, I want you to feel the same pain that I once did—the pain of knowing your brother betrayed you and did nothing to prevent it!

 _[Arran ignited his lightsaber and brought it down on Cora_ — _but it was stopped. The green lightsaber snapped to life and blocked the attack. Drasli pushed Arran back and came at him with quick, determined swings. Arran slapped the green blade away and pivoted on his back leg to evade. His powerful swings came at Drasli, who was forced to duck and maneuver underneath Arran's blows._

 _Cora had managed to uncuff herself from her shackles and ran to the other side of the room. A soldier entered upon hearing the fighting from inside. Cora gave the soldier a quick kick to the neck, knocking him unconscious. She grabbed his rifle and aimed it at the two fighting, waiting for a clear shot._

 _The brothers continued to fight, exchanging blows at each other but making little effort toward victory for either side. A shot rang out. Arran stopped, his eyes widened. He looked down. A scorch mark covered Drasli's chest. Drasli's blade flicked off as he fell to his knees. Arran looked over at Cora, noticing the smoke coming from the barrel. He screamed and brought the woman towards him with the Force, gripping tightly around her throat. She rose the gun at Arran who slapped it out of her hands. Drasli looked up at her as he slowly stood back to his feet.]_

Cora: _[She tried speaking in exasperated gasps as Arran's grip tightened.]_ I'm s-sorry...I love you.

 _[She quickly lifted up her hand and Force pushed Drasli through the bridge window. Arran witnessed it all and dropped the woman on the ground. She fell to her knees and looked up at him weakly.]_

Cora: You cannot have him. I'd rather die than see him suffer.

 _[Arran let out an angry roar and slammed his lightsaber against her body, over and over. By the time he finished, her body was unrecognizable.]_

Daveth: She did it to save him, you know.

Arran: I know. I found out later he survived the fall and was found by none other than Tramash's son.

Daveth: When you found out he lived and was rebuilding the Jedi Order, you didn't stop. Your path caused a lot of grief between you and your brother.

Arran: I continued to hunt down his students and slaughtered them. I considered us at war.

Daveth: It nearly cost you your life.

Arran: I thought it was worth it.

Daveth: It pained me to see my sons fighting. I am grateful you two are better now, now that you've using your talents for the better.

Arran: Tell that to all I've killed to protect the Jedi. I'm still who I used to be.

Daveth: If you say so...

 _[The room darkened. The two of them stood in the room of the Dark Council. The seats have long been dormant. Signs of a battle show throughout the room.]_

Arran: There. _[He pointed at a particular seat and advanced on it.]_

Daveth: What am I looking at?

Arran: The Dark Council of the Sith gathered here. I've seen them before. The Right Hand sat here. I saw the seat empty in my vision, but I know it was _him_.

Daveth: You believe it to be the Cerean that hunts you now?

Arran: I do. He was the Right Hand of the Sith. After I slew the Dark Lord he would have been the next in line. He's used me since.

Daveth: You think this is all based on revenge?

Arran: _[He shrugged.]_ That doesn't matter. What matters is I end this.

 _[The massive archaic doors opened on the other side of the Dark Council chambers. Liz Anean, Arran's wife, stepped through. She grinned at him, and Arran felt the pain in his stomach from when she stabbed him. She entered the room and ignited her blade.]_

Liz: _[She pointed her lightsaber at Arran.]_ Come, come husband. I've...missed you.

 _[Arran ignited her blade and stood still. A disappointed look came upon her face.]_

Liz: Pathetic.

 _[The woman charged Arran and jumped at him, her lightsabers swinging down on his body. Arran went to defend himself and counter-attack, but he didn't. He felt the burning sensation of her blade singing through his flesh. He screamed, and then he felt nothing. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the dark, dusty room that H8er had originally fallen into.]_

Daveth: You can't kill her.

Arran: It's not that I can't, it's just...

Daveth: You're conflicted.

Arran: I'll find the strength when the time comes.

Daveth: How do you know this?

Arran: Because I'll force the jawa to kill his own to validate my own feelings.

Daveth: You have a difficult path placed in front of you son. If anyone can do it though, it's you.

Arran: _[He nods.]_ I always have.

Daveth: _[He places his firm hand on Arran's shoulder.]_ May the Force be with you.

 _[Arran nods again, keeping quiet. He feels the weight of his father's hand diminishing, knowing that he has left him alone again. A crushing weight encroaches on Arran's foot. He looks down to meet H8er's optics. Well, he wasn't completely alone.]_

R5-H8: Master, I am ready to leave this place.

Arran: Me too H8er. Come, I know where we are now. Let's leave and regroup with the others.

R5-H8: My sensors are coming online Master.

Arran: _[He ducked under another fallen pillar blocking a doorway, letting out a sigh of relief.]_ Yep. I don't think we'll be having any more trouble. The Force nexus showed me what it needed to.

R5-H8: It _showed_ you? Master, I believe you might have damaged yourself. After that fall we were in there very long—unless _I_ am damaged—Could the integrity of my hull be compromised? Are my receptors short-circuiting? Oh, the possibilities rock my core with what I believe to be "excitement".

 _[Arran shook his head and stepped through a series of more debris-filled doorways. He used the Force to knock away large pieces of fallen rock and stone for H8er to move through. A speckle of light was visible down an expansive hallway. Arran pushed the last rock out of the way. Lining the hallway were massive pillars and statues, some of which looked seemingly untouched. In the middle of the hallway stood Officer Maluma. The Miraluka woman gave Arran the same devious smile she did on Prometheus I. In her hand was a vibrosword, similar in design to those used by the Phantom's. Arran couldn't sense or see any Phantom's around, but that didn't mean they weren't._

 _Union soldiers stood on both sides of her with manned turrets and durasteel defenses. They had some time to prepare.]_

Maluma: Arran, please. I knew this is where _your_ pod landed as soon as I heard the report. Please make this easy on me. Surrender yourself now before the Union or face the consequences.

Arran: _[He flicked on his lightsaber and clenched his fists.]_ You won't make it out alive this time.

Maluma: We'll see about that.

 _ **Coruscant - Level 3108**_

 _[The world seemed to be on its side, though that could have just been him. Fire surrounded him. He took a breath in, followed by a breath out. He saw a pair of boots materialize in front of him. He looked up. Meeka held out her hand.]_

Meeka: Get up, Zanka. I'm here.

Zanka: _[He stared up, wondering why she was here.]_ Meeka?

 _[The jawa he had thought was his wife transformed into a female Chadra-fan, the hand that was outstretched now held a blaster.]_

Chadra-Fan:I said get up. I'm here to take you in for that bounty.

 _[A probe droid hovered behind the Chadra-Fan, playing the Bread Maker Street song that Zanka had grown to hate. It bobbed up and down. If probe droids could laugh, that was how they did it. A green blaster hit the droid. It let out a screech before falling to the ground, the song ending on a warbling note. The Chadra-Fan turned only for a furry clawed hand to pierce through her torso. It pulled back seconds later. Whatever organs it held in its grasp were ripped out. The Chadra-Fan fell to the ground. Zanka heard a splat, it was probably whatever the hand had been holding. His brain registered a pressure on his throat. His eyes followed suit as the grey haired wookiee from before held him tightly. The jawa began to see spots._

 _The wookiee growled in frustration before throwing the jawa out of the burning wreckage and onto the floor. Zanka's chest rose and fell, taking in several desperate breaths. Turning his head to his right, he saw that he was on the edge of an enormous pit—the one that ships used to get to the varying levels of Coruscant with ease. He turned his head back only to find the wookiee above him, foot ready to stomp on his throat. Something clicked in his brain, ending his confusion._

 _Rolling to the side, he narrowly missed the wookiee having a chance to crush his throat. Jumping to his feet, he ran towards the wookiee, headbutting him from the side. The wookiee gave a growl, moving as if to step backward only to be met with nothing but air. He tripped backwards, arms flailing for a moment before grabbing the jawa as it began to fall into the gigantic pit below. Zanka held onto the edge of the pit by his right arm. With every tug that the wookiee gave his arm threatened to be torn from its socket all the more._

 _Using the Force, Zanka pulled his blaster pistol from his holster. Catching it with his free hand, he looked below for a moment, trying to aim without losing his grip on the ledge. His first shot missed the wookiee by a large margin. The wookiee howled with rage, tugging more fervently, intent on taking the jawa with him. Firing a second shot, Zanka hit the wookiee in its shoulder. Its grip loosened as it fell, leaving Zanka victorious. Using the Force, the jawa jumped up, panting slightly as he holstered his blaster. Hopefully now the damn thing was dead._

 _Skirting along the ledge that almost claimed his life, he followed the nearest hallway, keeping an eye out for a particular sign. Fifteen minutes later he found the sign he had been looking for. He entered the room and did his business using the shorter urinal, only to go and wash his hands afterwards. He might as well learn to be hygienic after the Prometheus I. Looking up, he took a moment to take in his reflection. His normal brown fur was stained with a dark red, grime and dust had lodged themselves amidst various clumps. The slash marks on his nose shone a bright red under the fluorescent lighting. He was a mess. Even the jacket he had worn was now in tatters, it had been reduced to a rag-tag vest. He took it off and dropped it in the garbage bin. Oddly enough it was his loin-cloth that remained. He supposed animal hide was harder to burn than an actual cloth jacket. He turned to leave only to be met with a shriek from a Torgutan child garbed in dirty over-sized clothes._

Child: The rats in the refugee sector learned to walk! They've begun to eat us! _[It screamed again before running out of the bathroom._

 _He stared after the child as it ran. Exiting the bathroom, he saw that the nearest elevator was at the other end of the refugee sector in this level. That was where he had to go._

 _It didn't take long for him to find the sector. Tents littered a room the size of several hangars. Those that didn't live in tents made homes out of makeshift boxes with tattered clothes over their openings. Zanka walked in, ignoring the whispers of several humans as he walked past them. He looked to his right, taking in one particular family. They stood close to one another, as if trying to share the warmth between them by sheer proximity. One of the children, a girl, hugged at her father's legs._

 _Zanka thought of when he had been with the Jedi. He had friends, Jaden. He had left them all behind. If he had stayed, would he have been as capable as he was now? He wasn't sure, he knew that there would be a great deal less on his mind, he wouldn't be labelled a terrorist just several thousandths of a credit shy of a million bounty._

 _He wasn't cut out for the Jedi, he had once had dreams of healing others, doing some good in the Galaxy. Not only was the idea now naive and idiotic to him, it was wasted effort. A stable job, life devoid of going place to place and doing something, that was abhorrent to him. Even though he had a tough time making it up over several thousand levels up to this part of Coruscant, there was no denying what he was good at, the one thing that seemed to matter in the Galaxy, killing._

 _He wondered about Jaden, what the man would have thought seeing his name plastered over every billboard along-side the others. Did he feel shame for having trained him in the first place? At the very least, Zanka didn't have regret leaving._

 _He stared at the family for several more moments, thinking on Meeka. Would he have had kids with her, if he hadn't left the Jedi? Would have had a loving family, all huddled together for comfort? He didn't know. He also didn't know what he would do when he saw her. Previously he had thought on fighting her, his blood still boiled at the thought of what she had done. She could continue to make life difficult for him, especially since they were wanted and had opposing views of the Force. He doubted she would forgive him. Even if he did fight her for some kind of revenge, she would just return to the Union the next day; the government having another reason to take them in. The thought briefly crossed his mind of killing Meeka—his thoughts drifted to Arran's words on killing someone in cold blood. If she hadn't reported him, he wouldn't be in this situation. He knew he had to get revenge, but there was a slight hesitation that wriggled its way into his mind. Did she deserve it? Couldn't they try and make up, somehow? A large part of him knew that whatever they had was over, but he remembered her words, her insisting that if he left his current life behind, they could make it work._

 _Suddenly, Five Union soldiers entered the room. A probe droid accompanied them. It floated over to Zanka, an annoyingly familiar song playing. He heard the voice from its speakers. Unlike the speakers in the Undercity, he could make it out this time.]_

Meeka: What a lovely wedding song. At least _I_ remember when we danced to it. _[Her tone returned to its business-like clipped tones, as if it were any normal order.] All_ refugees enter your abodes. Those in tents, enter the cargo boxes of those who own them. Loss of property will be compensated by the Bureau of Property. Troops, capture the Jedi through any means possible.

 _[The probe droid began to give off an ever-increasing beep. Any idiot could put together what that meant. Jumping away, he watched as the droid self-destructed in front of him. There went any chance he had of talking to Meeka._

 _Pulling his lightsaber from his boot, he deflected the blaster shots back at the Union soldiers, taking down three in the process. Dashing ahead, he impaled a soldier in the abdomen before turning and slashing at another. He made quick work of them. It seemed too easy._

 _His lightsaber was knocked from his hand by an unseen force. Before he could reach for his blaster, he saw it flung across the room. He was weaponless. A Phantom materialized in front of him. Vibrosword in hand, it looked silently at him for a moment before attacking with a forward thrust. Zanka dodged to his right yet was met with a follow-up stab from the Phantom. Leaping back, he found himself against one of the walls of the hangar._

 _The Phantom leapt forward, sword raised overhead. Zanka dove to his front as the vibrosword met wall, sparks flying. Turning swiftly about, the Phantom looked at the jawa for a moment before disappearing again. Zanka wasn't an idiot, he knew that it was coming in for a surprise attack. He was proven right a moment later when he felt a sense of danger. Not one to ignore a threat, he leapt back only to see the Phantom materialize where he had been standing. It stared silently at him, staying in its lunging position before disappearing again._

 _There were only so many times he could dodge. Zanka scanned the room to find his lightsaber only to find himself pressed against the side of a cargo box. The Phantom materialized in front of him, yet his sword wasn't pressed against his neck. Its arm was against the jawa's neck. A mixture of panic and anger swarmed over Zanka's mind. This was not happening again, not after the wookiee. He raised his hands against the Phantom's armor as if to conjure lightning against him, focusing on the primal aspect of the Force. He reached beyond the space of himself and focused. Fire erupted from his fingertips, engulfing the Phantom. After several moments, the Phantom dropped to the ground, the smell of cooked flesh in the air. Sparks began to crackle across the Phantom's armor. Zanka shrugged it off as their armor being more technologically capable than the Shadow's._

 _He looked down at his hands. They were blistered and in pain. It was bearable. What had he done? He had meant to shoot lightning but this—the only other time he had seen this was on Dathomir. He could look into it more later, it had saved his life, but he wasn't sure how much more damage his hands could take before it was permanent. Scanning the area, he spotted his lightsaber and blaster pistol. Zanka used the Force and he pulled his lightsaber to his left hand. He internally winced at the sensitivity of the weapon touching his hand and quickly dropped it into his boot. The damage was worse than he thought. He holstered his blaster pistol with the same quickness, actually wincing at the contact._

 _The elevator should take him to the surface easily enough. He paused at one of the clothing racks and took a white shirt from it. As he walked to the elevator, he ripped it up into smaller pieces, wrapping them around his burnt hands. He entered the elevator and touched the button for the top-most level. The make-shift bandages made contact slightly more tolerable. It took several minutes for the elevator to reach the top level. Exiting it, Zanka's eyed the sunset on the horizon, able to see the tops of quite a few buildings. He was standing on top of some building's roof, he wasn't sure what purpose it served. To his right, he heard a voice yell his name. He recognized it right away.]_

Jaden: ZANKA!


	7. Chapter 7

—/ Chapter 7 /—

 _ **Coruscant - CoCo Town**_

 _[Myles stood in a passenger-shuttle, sighing the entire ride. He grasped onto the pole above him to steady himself, while Azura sat on the seat beside him, her leg swaying like a child anxiously awaiting something.]_

Myles: If it were up to me, we'd have taken a _more discreet_ travel method from the beginning.

Azura: _[She smiled at the human.]_ Discreet, how? Turning on a stealth generator and walking? Is this not good enough for you? Nobody is paying attention to us.

Myles: Remind me to never be on any solo missions with you again. You compromise everything and put us in so much risk. We'll be no good to Arran behind bars.

Azura: And you _don't_ compromise anything?

Myles: Look, I'm just trying to find Arran so we can figure out a why off this rock. Are you going to help and be productive, or not?

Azura: _[She rolled her eyes at the Shadow, kicking her legs all the more]_ When we get there, it'll all work out.

Myles: Yeah, well...I don't think so. Check it out.

 _[Myles pointed through the front viewport of the shuttle. Blocking the way to the Temple district was a large Union blockade. All shuttles coming and going were being stopped and rerouted to different districts. Explosions could be heard in the distance. To any other this would cause concern, to Myles it gave him a small sliver of hope that they had found Arran.]_

 _ **Coruscant - Jedi Temple Ruins**_

 _[The turrets were the first to engage. The rapid hailfire from the turrets set Arran on the defensive. H8er tried to emerge and fire, but Arran pushed him back inside the debris filled doorway.]_

Arran: Go find the others.

R5-H8: _[It practically vibrated with excitement.]_ But Master, the accuracy of these Union troops makes death almost a certainty for me!

Arran: H8er, remember what I said. If you try to help, you will die and be forgotten. Go find the others, there's another passage back the way we came. Live today to die meaningful tomorrow.

 _[His core shook, but the droid turned around and wheeled back into the dark hallway. Arran used the Force to collapse the doorway behind him. The firing from the turrets didn't cease. Arran ran behind the nearest pillar for cover.]_

Maluma: There's nowhere for you to go Zarkaine. Fighting back is a fruitless effort. Let's not make more of a mess of this place. Surrender.

Arran: _[He turned and faced the pillar.]_ I destroyed this place long ago. Destroying it further makes little difference. _[He mustered his strength and pushed the pillar forward, sending it crashing onto the stationed troopers below.]_

Maluma: _[She jumped to the side, shaking her head slowly.]_ Tsk tsk. Haven't you destroyed Coruscant enough? You have billions of lives to answer for.

Arran: _[He gritted his teeth and let out a sharp scowl.]_ That's nothing compared to what you and the Sith would do. Controlling the Union secures you power that you don't rightly deserve. I put in the effort to create it. I fought the wars.

Maluma: And we played you like the fool you are all along. My Master is quite pleased with your "effort", but we do not need you any longer.

 _[She jerked her head forward and Arran heard footsteps approaching him. Phantoms. He swung his blade wildly, hitting nothing but air. A boot met his face and sent him stumbling backward. Arran swung again. Still nothing. The sound of an enemy blade twirling in the air caught his attention. Arran rolled out of the way just as the blade made contact with the floor._

 _More feet pattering. Arran rose his blade to block his head, catching a Phantom's sword in the process.]_

Arran: Got you.

 _[Arran thrusted the red blade upward to throw the Phantom off of him and swung it quickly back down. The cloaking field deactivated and the Phantom fell limp on the floor. Tracing back to Maluma, Arran caught sight of the Miraluka retreating back to the Temple's entrance. Arran followed suit, finding a military force waiting for him on the Temple's steps. Two dropships flew overhead, their cannons pointed directly at him.]_

Dropship Speaker: Drop the weapon!

 _[Arran let go of his lightsaber. In a quick instant it flew toward the dropship, hitting it directly in its ion engines. It lost control of one side and flew at a downward angle toward the steps below. Arran recalled his lightsaber back to his hand and jumped toward the Union soldiers.]_

Arran: Drop your weapons and serve me!

Union Soldier: We don't take orders from you anymore, sir.

 _[Arran cocked his head at the soldier's actions before cutting them down. The second dropship flew overhead, unloading its cannons and torpedoes upon the former Sith Lord. Rather than retreating, he jumped towards it, dodging the cannon-fire that sprayed towards him. Landing in the bay, he used his lightsaber to slash at the various soldiers that were just about to disembark. Why not save them the trouble. Using the Force, he threw the pilot out before taking control of the dropship himself. He then unloaded the ship's weapons upon the platform below._

 _The Miraluka continued to flee down the platform to meet up with another squadron of troops coming down the entryway. In the center of them was a Union heavy tank—Arran's own design. The heavy plated behemoth aimed its laser cannons and concussion missile launchers toward the dropship. Alarms started to blare in the cockpit, repeating "enemy locked on" in an automaton voice. Arran witnessed the single missile escape the massive barrel and whistle its way toward him. He exited the cockpit and gathered a running start, jumping toward the tank without hesitation. The dropship exploded behind him upon the missile's impact, sending a powerful shockwave that altered Arran's course and jolted him forward._

 _He landed harshly on the other side of the tank, forcing him to roll and nearly topple over the platform's ledge. A Union commando was quick to meet Arran as he stood, his gun pointing at the back of Arran's head before he could ignite his lightsaber. The Commando then dropped his weapon and grabbed at his neck. Several of the troops in the area found themselves suspended in the air, gasping for breath. Arran ignited his lightsaber and turned to the remaining troops.]_

Arran: You have all been lied to. The Union is compromised. Stand down, none of you have to die today.

 _[The soldiers were hesitant at first. Maluma grabbed a blaster pistol out of the nearest trooper's holster and walked forward.]_

Maluma: A nice attempt Arran, but worthless as always. _[She turned to the soldiers.]_ Remember the destruction of _Prometheus I_. Zarkaine will be brought to justice. Blasters ready.

 _[She turned and the soldiers took aim on Arran.]_

Maluma: Fire!

 _[The choked soldiers were thrown against the firing squad. Maluma ducked underneath one of the thrown soldiers and charged at Arran, firing her blaster all the while. Arran deflected her blaster fire back at her, forcing Maluma to drop and roll out of the way. The tank meanwhile turned its attention on Arran, aiming all of its weaponry directly at him. It fired. Arran jumped, narrowly dodging the impact of the shots, and landed on the tank's outer hull. He had designed this series of tanks. He knew their weak point. Arran stabbed at the neck of the tank, his lightsaber digging deep into the thick armor plating. But that wasn't enough. The firing continued, forcing Arran to stop what he was doing. He deflected the incoming blaster fire from the top of the tank. Suddenly, EMP's shocked the hull of the tank. Arran felt the jolt of electricity surging inside of him. It was painful, but nothing he hasn't endured before. The spectacle caused even some of the troops to stop and watch him. The weaponry on the tank rotated in his direction and started to fire. Arran did a quick backflip off of the tank and rolled as soon as he made contact with the ground. The main cannon was pointed right at him. It fired, the missile coming at Arran in daunting speed. Arran lifted his hand and stopped the missile mid-flight. Maluma's mouth gaped open as she ran towards Arran to stop him.]_

Maluma: No!

 _[Arran pushed the missile back with the Force, guiding it back inside the barrel it had come from. The tank imploded, sending a fiery mess of debris to scatter throughout the platform. The explosion sent Arran and Maluma blasting backward._

 _Getting up slowly, Arran inspected the area once the dark smoke cleared. The soldiers were dead, their bodies nothing but burnt remains and scorched armor. He'd wished they had listened to him. Perhaps he could have even overthrown the government right here, right now with their help._

 _Arran felt a surging pain in his head suddenly. It forced his knees to buckle under his weight and nearly fall over. He stood, trying to fight the excruciating pain he was feeling, it was unlike any other. Then a blaster shot fired from in front of him. Before Arran could react, he felt the sharp impact of it grazing his side between his armor plating. Then there was another shot, hitting him in his arm. Through the dark smoke Arran could see Maluma beyond the tank. The same devious grin was on her face, one that Arran wanted to slap off of her for good. He deflected the next shot coming for him, walking slowly down the pathway after her. She didn't move though. Maluma continued to fire, and shot after shot, Arran deflected it away. With a lift of his hand, he pushed the wreckage of the tank off of the pathway; the burnt husk of it crashing down below._

 _When Arran reached the end of the platform, Maluma stood at the head of what seemed like the entire Union military. There were three tanks, one on either side and another in the middle, all pointed at him. Two dropships hovered above them as well, with a lot more soldiers standing guard. Arran was prepared to fight through every single one of them, or die trying._

 _The surge of pain in his head came over him again, this time more painful than the last. He fell to his knees harshly, trying to hold up his lightsaber in case of an attack. Arran suddenly lost function of his dominant hand, forcing him to drop his lightsaber completely. Never had he felt so powerless. His body fell forward in a surrendering pose against his will, then suddenly, even his vision seemed to be out of his control. Darkness greeted Arran.]_

Maluma: Take him.

 _ **Coruscant - Surface Level**_

 _[The Jedi Master reached into his dirtied tunic and pulled out a small flask. He brought it to his lips and took several large gulps from it. Jaden reached up and swept back his oily hair as he made his approach toward the Jawa.]_

Jaden: So, look at the mess Arran got you in. I told you not to trust him.

 _[Zanka took in his former Master's dishevelled appearance. This was different from the man that had initially taught him. He looked as though he hadn't showered in months. His eyes were bloodshot. The jawa absently tightened the cloth around his own hands.]_

Zanka: I could have left at any time, I didn't.

Jaden: _[His speech was interrupted periodically with burping that caused Jaden to stutter and take breaths intermittently.]_ You shou-should have come back to the Temple. Arran's n-no good. What you've done isn't the Jedi w-way. 

Zanka: I had a chance to come back months ago when the Shadow went to watch over you. I didn't come back then and I won't come back now. I've accomplished more under Arran than I have under you. Laps, maps, and reports. _Great_ training. I'm not a Jedi, Jaden.

Jaden: Look at you Zanka, w-what have you accomplished? An injury, a life running from danger, and for what? To still be a failure? The training has only taught you to d-disregard life and bring chaos to e-everything around you. _[He stopped and tried to hold himself up. He put down his flask.]_

Zanka: _[He bristled at the barb but kept his composure. He responded coldly.]_ If I was ever a failure, it's because of you.

Jaden: Only failure I had was believing you were a better Jedi. I understand sometimes life can be dull but you're starting chaos on worlds and bringing the wrong kind of attention towards yourself.

Zanka: I didn't crash a ship for fun. We were escaping the Sith.

Jaden: Escaping the Sith? Look at yourself, you _are_ the Sith! _[He threw his flask in a fit of rage.]_

Zanka: _[He responded with incredulity.]_ I didn't say their code or take some name—what are you talking about?

Jaden: You act like them Zanka, you're proud of the chaos you've created! You're blind to your own actions. You never listen, you never did… _[He trailed off before talking again.]_ Do you even consider the person who you left the Jedi for a friend? I doubt that you do.

Zanka: I'm friends with Arran— _[He paused a moment, thinking of his next words.]_ —and Azura as well. _[At this point, he looked down at the ground, in thought. He muttered more-so to himself.]_ Myles and H8er less so, that fucking droid… _[He looked back up at Jaden.]_ Don't go making assumptions about who I don't consider close.

Jaden: So you don't consider me close then, huh? Should I have expected better from someone who didn't even invite me to their wedding? Well then I guess this is it. _[He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the viridian blade.]_

 _[Zanka used the Force to pull his double-bladed lightsaber from his boot. The hand-wrappings helped make holding it bearable. A sting was still present. He ignited it, the red contrasting to Jaden's own viridian.]_

Zanka: You say I'm quick to cause chaos but look at you, starting the fight. Leading by example, as always.

Jaden: You've allowed Arran to twist your mind Zanka. I'm not allowing him to do it any further. The damage you've done stops today.

 _[Before Zanka could even blink, Jaden closed the gap between the two of them. Swinging his lightsaber overhead, Zanka blocked it with one end of his lightsaber. Just as he did so, several crates flew in Zanka's direction. Rolling back, Zanka was able to dodge them but before he could even get ready to attack, Jaden had closed the gap once again, a swing already in motion. Zanka blocked it again before striking back with one of his own. This wasn't going to be easy. Before Arran, it was Jaden who had taught him how to use a lightsaber. Though Zanka's own style differed, it was clear that whenever Jaden had sparred with him back at the Temple, he had been going easy, slowly showing him the motions, allowing him to learn. This was his former Master in all of his prowess, however drunk he was, he was still going to be a tough opponent. It would different from the hologram._

 _Zanka's attack was blocked by Jaden's yet before Jaden was able to counter with one of his own, Zanka attacked two times, each with a different end of his lightsaber. Jaden moved quickly to block both blows, taking a step back. The man grinned, as if the action had been deliberate. Zanka heard the sound of metal screeching followed by a tear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a water tower hurtled in his direction. He redirected it towards Jaden who slashed through it with apparent ease, the husked halves falling with a clang behind the human.]_

Zanka: How about you actually fight me, instead of throwing stuff around.

Jaden: I will when it actually starts. I hope Arran's trained you more than what you're showing me.

 _[Zanka lunged forward with his lightsaber to meet Jaden's own. Jaden was quick to dodge out of the way of the coming blade, and right before the blades clashed, flicked the switch of his lightsaber. His viridian blade retreated back to his hilt. Jaden used Zanka's momentum in the swing as his downfall. With the red blade hitting nothing, Zanka staggered forward only to be met with Jaden's knee redirected into the jawa's stomach. Zanka gasped, before taking a breath and twisting his body to deliver a kick at Jaden's own abdomen, using the force of the blow to push himself back. Jaden gave a grunt before reactivating his own lightsaber.]_

Jaden: _[He pushed back his oily bangs from his face and gripped his hilt.]_ I'd have never tolerated whatever it is you're doing. It's certainly not "fighting". This will be over soon enough.

 _[Jaden charged at Zanka before he was even at a complete stand. He maneuvered past the terrain with little trouble at all, his lightsaber placed firmly at his side. Jaden dropped to one arm and swung his body underneath Zanka to catch the jawa off guard. Zanka was forced to jump over the attack. Jaden was hoping for this._

 _The Jedi Master flipped himself back over in the air and Force pushed Zanka mid-flight. Zanka twisted mid-air and landed to face him. Gripping his lightsaber, he charged at Jaden with his lightsaber as a spear only to twist it at the last moment to attack Jaden's side. Jaden quickly blocked the jawa's strike and chopped at Zanka's dominant arm in the process with his free hand._

 _Zanka's hand spasmed and loosened its grip on his lightsaber yet his other held firm. He jumped back, widening the distance between the two. He remembered Arran's words on Spira. The hologram he had fought there as a training regiment from Arran was an exact copy of Jaden. He was trying to use tactics to distract him. What was more, he wasn't even using his anger. He had been distracted at meeting his former Master. He remembered Arran's words about fighting with Jaden, to use the Dark Side and not let it use him. There had to be a reason fight Jaden. If Jaden won, he'd have to go back to the Temple. He didn't know what the man had planned after that, but there was no way he was going to find out. He didn't have a choice, he had to kill Jaden. Just defeating him would make him come back with even more fervor. He channeled his anger and leapt at Jaden. Their sabers locked, and Jaden was able to feel the emotions of his former student.]_

Jaden: So, _this_ is what you've chosen over me then? Another one of Arran's little puppets. How long until you decide to attack the Jedi? How long until you completely lose yourself?

 _[The jawa's teeth grit at the accusation. His eyes turned a shade of orange. He remembered his fight with Myles, the words minced. He wouldn't waste his time here. Zanka let up on the saber-lock slightly, noting a slight smirk that graced Jaden's features. He wasted no time and began to attack, each end of his lightsaber followed the blow from the other, each strike was quicker than the last.]_

Jaden: You've become a Sith. A nothing. You're responsible for the deaths of billions of people, and yet you see no wrong in it.

 _[The Jedi Master wasn't used to seeing Zanka this way. Each strike was proving to be stronger than the last. It forced Jaden to fall back with each coming strike to soften the blow. He took a step back and launched a counter-attack forward, again utilizing his technique of switching off the blade just before they clash to make Zanka stumble. The jawa wasn't falling for that nonsense again. Zanka used the Force to pull Jaden forward off of his feet into his lightsaber. Jaden found himself being pulled forward. Instead of letting the jawa have his way, Jaden fell on his back and rolled out of the way._

 _The Jedi Master ignited his lightsaber only to find himself again blocking each of the jawa's strikes. Zanka paused in the midst of a strike only to deactivate his lightsaber and dive between Jaden's legs. Just as he came out of the other side, he activated his lightsaber, intent on severing Jaden at the ankles. The human knew he didn't have much room to make a move. He used the Force to push himself off of the ground with his arms and legs sprawled out in the air. Falling to his feet, he raised his lightsaber to block several flurries from Zanka, the last of which wrenched his lightsaber from his hand. It fell to the side with a clatter. He looked at Zanka with pitying eyes.]_

Zanka: _[He practically spat the words at Jaden. Rage filled his every word.]_ What was that about it not being a fight?

Jaden: _[He fell to his knees, his face now at the same height as Zanka's.]_ Do it. Kill me and make your Sith master proud… _[He looked down at the ground, giving Zanka enough room for a clean decapitation.]_ I have no Padawan.

Zanka: _[A small part of him hurt to hear those words. He squashed it.]_ You were a good friend.

Jaden: _[His voice was filled with regret.]_ Not good enough.

Zanka: If I just let you go, you'd only come back again, trying to take me back. I can't have that.

Jaden: _[He replied stiffly.]_ Tell yourself what you need to. It's still murder. You can't justify that. _[His voice was wracked with pity.]_ You will never be at peace.

Zanka: _[He said nothing for a moment.]_ Goodbye Jaden.

 _[He raised his lightsaber to deliver the blow only to feel a massive amount of weight crashing into him and knocking him off of the roof of the building. Zanka looked to find the wookiee free-falling from the building with him, his tree-trunk arms crashing down onto him._

 _A Union dropship emerged from the distance. It hovered down over the rooftop and soon Phantoms materialized out of nowhere, their swords against Jaden's neck. A loudspeaker played from the ship.]_

Union official: Jedi, you are to be taken in for acts against the Union. Failure to cooperate will result in the use of force.

 _[Jaden said nothing, instead raising his hands and placing them behind his head. He didn't move from his kneeling position as the Phantom handcuffed him and took him in. He didn't think he deserved anything less. This only added to his list of failures.]_


	8. Chapter 8

—/ Chapter 8 /—

 _ **Coruscant - CoCo Town**_

 _[Myles and Azura had since disembarked the shuttle. Though it was supposed to take them to the Jedi Temple, a Union blockade had ruined any chance they had of entering by transport. Myles had procured two traveling cloaks from passengers that had draped them over themselves as blankets._

 _They two walked down an abandoned street, Myles keeping an eye out for any Union troops. The Shadow walked ahead of her, willing to take the majority of the attack if it occurred. Azura had ceased her usual banter, instead following quietly. Her eyes widened before calling to him.]_

Azura: Wait! Don't take one more step.

Myles: _[He sighed.]_ Is this another one of your stupid games, witch? _[He shook his head and continued walking regardless._

 _Azura grabbed his arm, at which point Myles struggled. She seemed insistent. Just as he broke free and went to take another step, he heard odd noises above him. Two figures crashed onto the street. Myles rose his blaster and approached them slowly, his finger itching to press the trigger.]_

Myles: Get up. Slowly. Make a wrong move and you'll—

 _[A wookiee was sprawled out on the street, his body limp. On top of him was Zanka, punching the wookiee repeatedly. He was furious.]_

Myles: _[He lowered his gun.]_ Where the hell have you been, rat?

Zanka: _[The jawa paused his assault on the unconscious wookiee and looked over at Myles.]_ I came up from level 1315.

Myles: You look like shit.

Zanka: _[He snapped at Myles.]_ You do too. _[He turned back to the wookiee and activated his lightsaber once again.]_

 _[Myles rose his gun again as if to blast Zanka, but Azura stepped in between them and pressed down against the barrel.]_

Azura: _[Her eyes widened at the jawa.]_ What happened to your hands?

Zanka: _[He paused at seeing a pool of blood forming from the back of the wookiee's head. Hopefully this time it was dead. He deactivated his lightsaber and looked at Azura.]_ They were burned.

Myles: _[He scoffed and shook his head, continuing to check the perimeter.]_ Figures the pet doesn't do well on his own.

Zanka: _[If Myles was going to revert to previous insults from before their time on Prometheus I the jawa was only too happy to oblige.]_ Whatever helps you feel better about being useless.

Myles: While you've been fighting wookiees I've been searching for Arran. I doubt you even know where he is.

Zanka: The Union is going all-out trying to bring us in. That's why I brought a friend. _[He gestured to the wookiee below him.]_ You don't know where he is either, do you?

Myles: Actually I do. _[He glared at Azura.]_ I'd have traded escape pods with you anyday, rat. Working with _her_ is unbearable.

Azura: _[She grabbed ahold of Myles' arm and gave what she perceived to be an adorable, doting look at him.]_ That _hurts_. I thought we were having so much fun!

Myles: _[He cringed and pulled his arm away from her.]_ If you two are done, I suggest we go find Arran now and do something useful.

Zanka: _[He punched the wookiee one last time before getting off of him. He nodded at the two.]_ Let's go.

Azura: _[She rolled her eyes at the two of them and followed again from the back of the group. She spoke quietly, mainly to amuse herself.]_ Oh, such bravado.

Zanka: _[He slowed his step to walk in line with Azura.]_ What?

Myles: _[He snapped back at them.]_ Quiet. In case you two don't know, we're wanted fugitives on the Union capital. I'd very much like to not get caught _again_.

Zanka: It doesn't matter how quiet you are, they'll still find you.

Myles: We found the Phantom's tracked us easily when Azura disguised us with the Force. That means we have to remain low-key.

Azura: _[She gave a fake gasp.]_ You're saying you _don't_ want to talk to me, Myles?

Myles: No, I don't.

Azura: Sometimes I wonder how you have fun.

Myles: I have fun living, which won't happen if you two don't start taking this seriously.

 _[The trio kept walking in relative silence along the deserted street. Myles ushered them into an adjacent alleyway and up a flight of stairs to what appeared to be an apartment complex of sorts. The windows were barred but inside Myles could hear the crying of toddlers and parents yelling over financial stress. He didn't understand it. How could these people be arguing over petty things when more was going on in the Galaxy?_

 _They cut through a catwalk connected the apartment complex to another building. Myles hopped down the next flight of stairs and walked carefully down the alley, his body hugging tightly against the wall. He looked back to see Zanka and Azura calmly walking along like it was no big deal. He wondered why he even put in the extra effort at all. Myles missed working with the Shadows, and competent soldiers, not the two misfits._

 _Myles stopped in his tracks and motioned for the two to drop to the ground. He scurried behind a dumpster and watched as a Union heavy tank rolled past the alleyway, followed by a squad of marching soldiers._

 _He took a device from out of his pocket and tossed it on the corner of the building. Inserting an audio device in his ear, Myles tuned in to the frequency for the troops' helmet chatter.]_

Union Soldier: Asset has been Alpha-Tango-Zero-Seven taken in for questioning. Other four suspects still at large. Over.

 _[Myles kept his hand placed on the device. Nothing worthwhile came back on. He waited for the troops to pass and took off the earpiece before putting it back in his pouch.]_

Myles: _[When he felt it was safe, he called the two over to his position.]_ Well, they got Arran. H8er is still missing though, and I caught something about a Jedi being taken in for questioning. What's a Jedi doing here? You think they're confused?

 _[Azura's eyes catch Zanka's and she gives a knowing nod. Both are quiet.]_

Myles: _[He caught the action between the two.]_ You mind filling me in before we waste _more_ time?

Zanka: _[He turned to Myles.]_ Before I met up with you, I fought Jaden.

Myles: Great. The Union has Arran and now a Jedi in their custody. They'll find a way to link the two and make Arran seem even more like a terrorist.

Azura: _[She turned to Zanka.]_ At least you didn't kill him.

Zanka: _[He balled his hands into fists as he remembered their fight.]_ I was about to.

Myles: You would have saved him the luxury of whatever the Union is doing to him now.

Azura: How _sympathetic_ of you Myles. Are you saying the Jedi should die?

Myles: _[He stood and diverted their attention.]_ We've got bigger problems. We'll need to find a way inside of Union HQ—and where's that stupid droid?

Azura: Was he not with Arran?

Myles: I don't know. I thought they were together when _Prometheus_ went down but the Union doesn't have him.

Azura: He might be on his way to HQ.

Myles: Probably to get himself killed…

Azura: You know the HQ better than we do. What are our options to get inside?

 _[Myles scratched his head and paced around. He knew they'd have to go in quietly if they were to make it inside, but they'd have to do it with minimal Force usage or the Phantoms would be all over them…_

 _Suddenly, a Union dropship flew overhead, followed by another. The latter dropped down on a rooftop close to their location. Myles peeked around the corner. Union scouts were placed on the building, aiming down their rifles and checking the area.]_

Myles: I have an idea. Too bad H8er isn't here. He'd like it. I would have even let him be the pilot.

 _ **Coruscant - Union Military HQ**_

 _[Arran awoke to see the floor moving before him. His vision hazy and his mind aching as if a Rancor had smashed his head, he recognized where he was. It was this building that he spent most of his career as Supreme Leader of the Union. Everything looked the same as it had when he ruled, all except the reason for which he was there._

 _He was in a cell similar to the containment field he was in before, except this one was mobile. There were restraints around his wrists that were technologically linked with the containment field holding his feet and suspending him in the air. There was a Union soldier on each side of him, each had a hand on his shoulder to guide him down the hall, their other free hands pressed against the trigger of their guns pointing at him._

 _Leading the group was none other than Maluma herself. Her slender figure walked the halls gracefully and with purpose, her hips swaying as if she knew Arran were watching. He wanted nothing more than to feel her neck snapping in his grasp. She must have felt this thought or wave of anger sweep over him, for she jerked her head suddenly in his direction and gave a sharp smirk from the corner of her mouth.]_

Arran: Where are you taking me?

Maluma: You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be—

Arran: Save it. Where are you taking me?

Maluma: The Commander wants to see you.

Arran: The Cerean?

Maluma: _[Her voice suddenly changed to bewilderment.]_ Cerean? Whatever do you mean? Do you not know who took your place after you became a traitor to the Union?

 _[She was good at being a politician. Arran knew the roots of the Sith went down deep into the Union, but the guards with him must not have known that. He wanted to use that to his advantage, but he was in no position to do so. The Union wouldn't believe him, let alone the guards leading him now, especially not after what happened with the 'Prometheus I'._

 _The ascended up an elevator and rounded a few corners before coming to an open hall. Soldiers lined each side of it. At the end stood two Union flags guarding a massive door. When the doors slid open, Arran was greeted with his old office, the room in which he led the Union. In the corner stood another desk, the desk that used to occupy Liz._

 _An older bald man with a solid braid of hair resting on his right shoulder stood in the office. He wore pressed and clean Union officer garb, with a blaster holstered on his leg and his hands resting behind his back. The man looked at Arran from head to toe.]_

Union Commander: Leave us.

Maluma: But sir, I highly advise against that, given everything that's taken place.

Union Commander: I understand the concern, but I must have a word with Zarkaine. Leave us.

 _[Maluma hesitated, but she bowed her head, gave the Commander a Union salute, and left. Even she wasn't going to disobey orders. Arran gave her a grin and eyed her as she left the room.]_

Union Commander: My name is Till Ansa. It is an honor to meet you Lor— _[He coughed and nodded his head.]_ Zarkaine. You must understand that I've always known you as my superior. It pains me to know that you now terrorize the very political system you fought so hard to build. I must ask why? Despite the reports and what Officer Maluma tells me, I can find no reasoning behind any of this.

Arran: You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway.

Commander Till: Perhaps not, but anything can help your case. You know what they will do to you right? You'll be either executed or sent to our rehabilitation camp on Centax-1. You know this, you built the damn place after all. _[He sat down, sighing and taking out a pipe to smoke.]_

Arran: I believe the Union to be compromised. We were fighting a war with the Hutts when Liz was taken. The kidnapper poisoned me and put me into a coma. There was a motion to have me killed. I woke up before they injected me.

Commander Till: Yes, and you killed everyone on your way out. I remember. _[He took several puffs from the pipe, reclining on a sofa in the middle of the room.]_

Arran: I eventually found Liz. She's been with the Sith all along.

Commander Till: We all knew that. You used to be a Sith. What difference does that make?

Arran: No. I led my own branch of the Sith against the New Republic to form the Union. This is a different branch, one I didn't know existed. They've been using me and now they wish me dead.

Commander Till: For what purpose then?

Arran: I'm not sure. They know I'll get in the way of whatever they have planned.

Commander Till: Do you have any proof of these accusations?

Arran: No.

Commander Till: Then I am to just take your word for it?

Arran: I told you you wouldn't believe me.

Commander Till: I never said that...I want to believe you Zarkaine. I've admired you through most of my military career, but you have understand politics—

Arran: Their roots extend deep. The Union needs to be destroyed and rebuilt.

Commander Till: Do you hear yourself man? You are responsible for billions of citizens deaths—citizens you used to protect—and for what?

Arran: More will die if I don't stop this.

Commander Till: More will die if you try.

Arran: Are you threatening me, commander?

Commander Till: No, but I know how you operate.

Officer: _[An officer stepped inside of the room, he looked between the two of them and coughed.]_ Sir, we've lost contact with dropship 007A1.

Commander Till: _[He looked towards Arran and set his pipe down on the table beside him, standing to his feet angrily.]_ I want anti-aircraft systems online. I want this place locked down immediat—

 _[Arran's shackles around his wrists dropped to the floor, the containment field around his feet split open. Arran looked around confused. Maluma stood on the side balcony, that same stupid smirk on her face. She walked away calmly out of view. The Commander and Officer both pulled their weapons out on Arran. He quickly used the Force to pull the officer to him, holding his blaster against his head.]_

Arran: Put the weapon down Commander or I'll shoot.

Commander Till: I don't negotiate with terrorists, Zarkaine. How many more of your soldiers need to die?

 _[Arran felt that all-too-familiar pain in his mind. His brain felt like it was pulsating, the pain causing him to loosen his grip on the officer. The officer slipped away, and Arran felt himself aim the gun at the Commander and fire. The blaster shot whirled through the Commander's head, leaving a scorch mark on the Commander's desk. The officer stood in shock. Arran tried to aim the gun at him, but his arm wouldn't budge. Instead his arms dropped to his sides, the gun releasing from his fingertips. The officer ran out, screaming. As the doors shut behind him, Arran dropped to his knees and felt himself have control over his body again. He grabbed at his head. Outside of the door he heard the marching of the coming troops. This was no time to recuperate._

 _Arran ran to the balcony where he last saw Maluma. Above him was another balcony, the door open and the blinds blowing against the wind. Arran jumped up to it and stepped inside of the dark room. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach._

 _He stood in his old bedroom. The place where it all started. The place where Liz was captured, and the betrayal of the Union took fold.]_

Unknown Voice: So crude. So simple…

 _[In the middle of the room stood a dark figure. His voice was harsh and raspy, yet with a slight tinge of elegance at the end of his words. Arran felt the pain in his head again and was forced to his knees. The man turned around, walking towards Arran. The light from outside illuminated his face as he drew closer. It was the cerean.]_

Verraden: _[He held Arran's lightsaber in his hands, inspecting it carefully and rolling it with his thumbs.]_ The weapon of a true warrior, they say. Yet I find it lacking any real substance. You may have defeated my Sith, my soldiers, and caused some minor delays, but it matters not. Here you are, unable to do anything. How does it feel...Militus?

Arran: You were behind it all from the beginning.

Verraden: I saw potential in you. We all did. A Jedi who falls, falls greatest of all. Have you heard that expression before? It comes from far before our era. You see Militus...you are never truly Sith. You might have used the dark side, you might have even gotten angry and done great things. But, it still amounted to nothing. I sat in my Temple, in the comfort of not being known to the galaxy, and you did all the hard work for me. I thank you for that. Now that you've killed the leader of the Union, you are no longer needed. You see, I have great plans for this galaxy and you are not apart of them.

Arran: So what then? You're going to kill me?

Verraden: _[He gave a soft laugh.]_ Unlike you, not all of us swing a blade to solve our problems. No... _you're_ going to kill you. You're going to kill everything you've fought for thus far. Your efforts end today.

 _[Arran felt movement in his legs suddenly, he looked up at Verraden just as the Cerean handed him his lightsaber.]_

Verraden: Now rise, Darth Militus.

 _[Arran stood slowly, gripping his lightsaber in his hand. He felt a sudden surge of rage and anger against the Cerean. He knew he could end it all now. Without a second thought, Arran ignited his lightsaber and swung at the Cerean. Mid-swing, he felt himself fall to the floor, and he was met with darkness.]_


	9. Chapter 9

—/ Chapter 9 /—

 _ **Coruscant - Union Military HQ**_

 _[It was nighttime. Myles crouched in the loading bay of the dropship, arms resting atop his knees. He scanned the area below. Anti-aircraft guns as well as tanks shot at the dropship, though it seemed to make little difference given their speed. He turned his head halfway and saw Azura behind him, each grasping a handhold. Zanka was piloting the ship.]_

Myles: As soon as I give the signal, we jump from here to the platform just ahead. We don't want to be aboardthis ship when it crashes. _[At seeing Azura nod, he called out to Zanka in the cockpit.]_ Rat, get out here. We're jumping.

 _[The jawa joined the duo in the loading bay. The ship began to decelerate as it approached the decorative window near the top of the building. A platform jutted out below, a service tunnel entrance visible. Myles nodded to the two before jumping. Azura and Zanka followed suit._

 _Myles made contact with the ground first, his boots absorbing the shock easily enough. The twi'lek and jawa used the Force to cushion their impact. He wondered how they would have managed without it. A crash was heard overhead, several pieces of debris rained down upon them. Myles pointed toward the service tunnel entrance, a nonverbal cue for them to enter it quickly. There didn't need to be any more prompting, blaster shots from the ground had begun firing at their location. Myles opened the door, ushering the twi'lek and jawa inside before closing it behind him._

 _Steam billowed from the ends of pipes, obscuring the room considerably. Azura motioned for everyone to go ahead. Myles was pleased she seemed to be taking it seriously—though it could also have been her hearing everyone's thoughts in the building and knowing that something was seriously amiss. The trio continued throughout the tunnel, ignoring the occasional hiss that found its way out of the pipes._

 _WIthout warning, Myles was launched forward, his helmet hitting one of the larger pipes in the room. A resounding clang filled the room. Before he could recover, a Phantom materialized in front of Azura, sword poised to strike. The purple twi'lek motioned for the other two to remain where they were, the corridor was too narrow for them to join her. Activating her lightsaber, she slashed at several of the pipes, the entire corridor engulfed in a fog. The several seconds it lasted, a pained gasp filled the entire hallway followed by the sound of a body falling._

 _Myles had opened the other door that lead into the main building, the fog leaving as quickly as it had come. He turned to look at whatever had occurred between the purple twi'lek and her assailant. The Phantom was on the ground, convulsing. An odd yellow-greenish liquid was seeping out of his helmet onto the floor below. Azura stepped over his still moving body, followed by Zanka. She gave the Shadow a cheeky grin as she trounced past him. Myles shook his head, failing to grasp her sick sense of humor. He paused and looked back in the direction of the twi'lek.]_

Myles: Are you going to finish him off?

Azura: _[She gave a smile before pointing back at the Phantom.]_ Oh _Myles_ , do you really think I would do sloppy work? _[With that, she walked off._

 _Zanka soon followed. Myles turned his gaze to the Phantom. He had since stopped convulsing and now lay still. He closed the door and bolted it shut. He knew Azura wouldn't chance the Phantom somehow living but he wasn't sure of the technology that the Union had outfitted the Shadow's successors with._

 _Zanka turned to join Azura and Myles yet found himself unable to take more than several steps. They were on one side of a balcony that skirted three sides of a particularly large room. On one side was a carpet adorned grand staircase. Myles saw troops upon troops running up them. It wasn't several moments before the entirety of the balcony and floor below was filled with soldiers._

 _Myles gestured at Azura to take the ones ascending the stairs and for Zanka to take the ones on the floor below. He would deal with the ones on the balcony. Readying his rifle, he fired several shots before ducking behind a nearby bust of Arran on top of a column. He looked over to see Zanka vault over the railing into the fray below, lightsaber igniting mid-jump. Azura had since made her way to the soldiers coming up the staircase._

 _A blaster shot hit the top of the bust of Arran shattering a significant portion of the head. The debris hit the wall opposite of Myles. He'd have to make quick use of each cover on his side of the balcony. He stood slightly, firing off several more shots from his rifle, felling two soldiers in the process. As he dashed toward the next bust, he once again heard the sound of marble shattering. There went the entire bust. He peeked out from behind his cover and saw the jawa below._

 _Zanka stabbed an incoming soldier, jumping off of the falling body to the next one. The sound of blaster fire drummed in his ears as he continued fighting. The soldiers continued to pour into the room in droves. Myles wondered why more weren't firing at the jawa, yet the answer was clear when he caught sight of Azura. As she deflected blaster shots with her lightsaber, the Shadow saw every soldier who caught sight of her put down their weapon and curl up in the fetal position. Myles did not doubt the room would be filled with whimpers had not blaster shots already been fired._

 _Myles ducked from one bust to the next, the soldiers that continued to fight shattered each one with relative ease. He was running out of cover quickly. Myles pulled out his blaster rifle and activated his stealth generator. The soldiers continued to fire at his last known location. Myles fired from another corner of the room, sending one of the soldiers flying. The next realized Myles' trick and took cover. Myles could hear the soldier calling in for backup. He ran toward the man, unsheathing his sword along the way. The man stepped out from around the corner and held tightly onto the trigger, spraying blaster fire around the entire room. His gun overheated, he cowered back behind his cover. A sword pierced through his throat. Myles deactivated his stealth generator, blood spatter visible on his helmet visor._

 _Soldiers had since ceased pouring into the room, allowing the trio to deal more efficiently with those left. Myles reactivated his stealth generator, holstering his sword for his rifle once again. He fired several shots at the soldiers cowering before Azura. He didn't know how long the twi'lek's trick would hold, the less that would come after them later on, the better. Within minutes the entire room was clear._

 _The trio met at the base of the staircase and ascended it, Myles taking point. After reaching the top, Myles took a right, followed by a sharp left. He knew the building by heart. He paused, looking at Azura. She gave a minute shake of her head, which Myles nodded in affirmation. After several more turns, the trio found themselves in front of a large door.]_

Azura: Wait, there's someone strong in the Force inside...but it's fuzzy.

Zanka: I'm guessing that would be Jaden—

Myles: —Or Arran.

 _[He moved to the control panel along the wall next to the door. Taking out a knife, Myles popped the screen off and started hotwiring it. It was several moments before the door slid open with a hiss. A large cellblock was in view, a majority of the cells empty. One cell stood out amidst the rows of empty ones—the furthest one near the back of the room gave off the typical glow of a force cage._

 _Myles lead the group down the cellblock, and upon seeing who was inside, let out a sigh and was ready to turn around.]_

Myles: It's just a Jedi. Regroup. We need to find Arran.

 _[Zanka looked at Jaden in the force cage. The man was sitting down, his face buried in his knees. He seemed to have been sobbing.]_

Azura: _[She turned to Zanka.]_ You know you have to let him out, right?

 _[He said nothing, instead giving her a look.]_

Azura: You're the reason he's in there. Whether you like him or not, think what the Sith will do when they get their hands on him.

Zanka: _[He muttered.]_ I don't hate him. I just want him to stop trying to drag me back.

Azura: _[She spoke more gently.]_ You can't change him from caring.

Zanka: _[He said nothing for a minute before looking again at the man in the force cage. He hit the button to release his former Master. He sounded wary.]_ Let's go.

Jaden: _[He looked up, his eyes red with large bags under them.]_ What's the point? There's nothing to go to.

Zanka: _[He looked at Azura's expression of concern aimed at the human. He wasn't sure how to snap Jaden out of it—especially when the man's depression was because of him.]_ Maybe if you got stronger, after we're finished with the Sith you could actually— _[He hated these next words, he had no intention of following through on them, but if they were what snapped his former Master out of it]_ —bring me back. _[He added quickly.]_ Not that I'd stay.

Jaden: I didn't want it to happen like this. I thought about what I'd say when I found you again. I blew it. I won't next time.

Zanka: _[He nodded.]_ You have anything you want to say before then? Some of those planned one-liners, to get it off of your chest?

Jaden: _[He stood to his feet, keeping his chin held high despite the smell of alcohol still being present on his person.]_ "The Sith are evil, come back to the light", "Only a Sith deals in absolutes"...I don't know, I thought about what Drasli would say.

Zanka: _[He gave a shrug.]_ The last one sounds like a bad movie. Here's some good advice from Drasli—"say what you would say, not what you think someone else would." Get your lightsaber, we're getting out of here.

Myles: Are you two done? I don't like how there aren't any more soldiers coming our way.

Azura: Aw, bored already Myles? _[She patted his helmet and walked back down to the staircase.]_ He's not wrong. I don't sense anyone. That doesn't sound like standard Union procedure.

Jaden: _[He reached into his pocket and threw several metal parts out. They floated in the air and came together to build his lightsaber. He summoned the blade back to his hand.]_ You still have a lot to learn Zanka.

Zanka: That would have been useful on the _Prometheus._

Jaden: Would have been useful for you not to be involved with terrorism either…

Zanka: _[He gave a shrug.]_ I guess life's full of disappointments.

Jaden: Life is filled with paths. You chose the wrong ones.

Zanka: They don't feel so wrong to me.

Jaden: Look at where your choices have gotten us now.

Zanka: _[He said mildly.]_ I'm surprised you weren't as mad when I blew up Azura's temple with you still in it.

Azura: Leave my temple out of i—could you two stop? Someone's coming.

Jaden: You told me that was an accident.

Zanka: It was more of a tactical decision to get Azura in the process. I thought you'd be fine, and you were.

Jaden: Oh? I should have made you run more laps as punishment.

Zanka: You were a soldier, you're telling me that's not a good tactical decision?

Jaden: Compromising your team? _[He shook his head.]_ No.

 _[Myles and Azura were covering the door on the opposite side of the hallway while the two were still bickering. The two stood on either side, their weapons gripped tightly in their hands for whoever was approaching.]_

Zanka: If you trust your team, you should be able to make those decisions as they come to you.

Jaden: Killing your team isn't trust. I'm surprised Arran never taught you that.

Zanka: He said my logic wasn't flawed, just the timing and execution of it.

Jaden: Arran knows a lot about executions. How many more have to die? Who's to say he won't turn on you?

Zanka: What're you trying to say—he'll turn on me and that's the reason I should come back with you today?

Jaden: He's a murderer.

Zanka: _[He knew he had killed a lot since leaving the Temple.]_ Do you think of me in the same way?

 _[Before Jaden could respond, the double doors opened. Azura rose up from the ground, gripping at her throat in between sharp gurgles. Arran stood in the center, his lightsaber ignited and his hood pulled over his head. Azura was thrown over the staircase railing before another sound escaped her rattled voice.]_

Arran: _[He kept a dead stare at Jaden and Zanka.]_ Myles, Shadow Protocol 3-J is a go. Neutralize all Jedi in the area.

 _[Myles hesitated for a brief moment before unsheathing his sword and turning on Jaden and Zanka.]_

Zanka: _[He looked at Jaden before back at Arran. Something seemed off.]_ Kill Jaden? Arran, are sure about that?

Arran: Vallen, your pet speaks out of turn. If it fights anything like you, you're in for a rough time.

Jaden: _[He muttered at his former padawan.]_ What did I _just_ say?

Zanka: This doesn't seem right.

Jaden: Neither is you leaving me.

 _[Myles activated his stealth field generator as Arran walked towards the two, his lightsaber gripped firmly at his side.]_

Jaden: Who do you want?

Zanka: _[He activated both ends of his lightsaber. He glared at where the Shadow was.]_ Give me the traitorous bitch.

 _[An invisible fist popped Zanka in the mouth. Zanka's head reeled back. Righting himself, he swung his lightsaber at where he thought Myles to be, only to be met with air. He felt something brush against his side. Diving to his left, he narrowly avoided a strike by the Shadow. He had to improvise. He couldn't sense the Shadow, nor could he see him. He could still feel. Closing his eyes, he focused on his sense of touch. He heard a slight 'wooshing' sound near his torso. He brought up his lightsaber to block oncoming blow from Myles, the two vying for dominance. Pushing up, the jawa broke the lock with the Shadow only to follow up with a strike of his own. Again, he met nothing but air._

 _Arran's red blade swung at Jaden's dominant hand. The Jedi Master activated his viridian blade and blocked it quickly.]_

Arran: I will enjoy killing you Vallen. This time you won't have Khaar to save you.

 _[Jaden swung at Arran, Arran pivoted his lightsaber to block just as Jaden deactivated his blade to follow up with a counter attack. Arran kicked the Jedi Master in the side, nearly knocking him down the staircase.]_

Arran: I'm not falling for your cheap tricks.

 _[Jaden lunged at Arran, hoping to attack him in the midsection. Arran slapped the lightsaber down with his own, and used the Force to throw Jaden to the other side of the hallway. Arran jumped toward Jaden, his red-yellow hued eyes beaming at the Jedi Master. His lightsaber came down hard onto the ground just as Jaden narrowly rolled out of the way.]_

Arran: Pathetic, Vallen.

 _[Zanka blocked another strike before shooting lightning at the Shadow. He heard a grunt and saw Myles phase into existence in front of him. Opening his eyes, the jawa leapt at him, his strikes parried by the Shadow. As Zanka struck faster at the Shadow, he seemed to gain an advantage only for the Shadow to phase out of existence once again. The jawa, mentally swore, closed his eyes once again, preparing to deal with the Shadow with the same method. This was going to be a long fight. He looked over at Jaden and used the Force to quickly leap to his defense._

 _Arran's lightsaber was brought down only to be met with Zanka's. He kicked the jawa in an opening between their blades, forcing Zanka backwards into the cellblock.]_

Arran: Nowhere to run, little Jedi.

Zanka: You're the one who said I wasn't a Jedi in the first place.

Arran: _[He rose his lightsaber up to his face, clashing it down against Zanka.]_ I've never even met you.

Zanka: _[He pushed back against Arran's lightsaber, the light sting of his hands becoming more pronounced as he pushed against the ex-Sith's saberlock.]_ Something's wrong with you, Arran.

Arran: _[His backhand quickly slapped against the jawa's face.]_ What did you say? I am Darth Militus. You will bow before me, welp.

Zanka: If you remembered me, you'd know that I don't bow for anyone.

Arran: Then you will die.

Zanka: _[He ground his teeth in anger.]_ I called you by your name. What's wrong with you? You're being a schutta. _[He shot lightning at Arran._

 _Arran pushed off of Zanka and deflected the lightning with his lightsaber. He smirked and used the Force to grip Zanka's throat._

 _Myles and Jaden were battling in the hallway. Jaden jumped up and over Myles' blows, using the railing and close quarter space to his advantage as much as he could. Myles studied this and feigned an attack, when Jaden dodged, Myles was already there to give another blow. His blade nicked Jaden's arm, causing the Jedi to retreat backward. He drew his blade again and ran at the Shadow, throwing punches and kicks in between parrying._

 _Myles deftly dodged each blow, yet struggled to keep up with Jaden's follow-up attacks. Though the man appeared haggard and panting slightly, he was giving the Shadow a definite run for his money. Jaden aimed a kick at the Shadow only to plant it firmly in the ground. Using his momentum, he gave an overhead attack against the Shadow. Blade met lightsaber, sparks clashing between the two._

 _Arran's grip tightened more with each passing second. The jawa was unable to fight back, his vision was quickly becoming dark. Azura entered the room, a no-nonsense look about her face. She hesitated as she stared at the battle ensuing.]_

Zanka: _[He called out to Azura in the Force.] ...Help.._

Azura: _[She responded, her voice soft in Zanka's mind.] His mind has been altered. Altering it back could cause damage, or worse._

 _Zanka: [He yelled at the twi'lek.] Not altering back is going to get me killed! Fix it, now!_

 _[Azura rose both hands outward towards Arran. She closed her eyes and brought the former Sith Lord to his knees. Zanka dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Myles witnessed this and rushed to stop her. Jaden jumped in the middle of them and continued his attack. Azura could feel the hate, the rage, and the power. When Azura ceased and opened her eyes, Arran was still. She paced over to him, kneeling down beside him. Finally his eyes opened.]_

Arran: Nk'ik...what have you done?

Zanka: _[He took in large gulps of air as he lay on the ground.]_ Preventing you...from killing me...

Arran: You did a hellof a job. You look like shit. Get up.

Zanka: _[He picked himself up off of the ground.]_ I already looked like shit.

Arran: _[He looked around, glancing at Azura beside him.]_ Where am I?

Azura: Union Headquarters.

Arran: _[He squinted, trying to remember what had happened. He felt his brain rattle, exerting a great pain. Arran grabbed at his head.]_ I remember...talking to the Union Commander. He's dead. I did it. But...it wasn't me. Then I was in my old room, and _he_ was there.

Azura: _[She brought her hand to her mouth in concentration.]_ The Cerean took control of your mind. He must be powerful.

Jaden: Or the simpler truth: Arran's weak-minded.

Arran: _[He looked over at Jaden and Myles.]_ Myles, quit playing with the Jedi.

 _[Myles did not stop, instead increasing his strikes against the Jedi Master tenfold. Jaden blocked each strike, after which he kicked the Shadow in the chest.]_

Arran: _[He said sternly.]_ Myles that's an order. Stand down.

 _[He stopped, sheathing his blade on his back. Jaden deactivated his lightsaber. There was an uneasy air between the two.]_

Jaden: That's a good little obedient soldier. Listen to your master.

Myles: There was a time I could have killed your entire Order. Remember that.

Jaden: You're not at the Order, are you? You're here with your master.

 _[Myles was silent for a moment. He had a rebuttal ready, but he decided to keep it to himself. Instead he crossed his arms and leaned against the nearby wall.]_

Arran: Where's H8er at?

Azura: Nobody has seen him.

Arran: _[He sighed and got to his feet.]_ I told him to find you after I was attacked at the Temple.

Azura: Well, he's not here. Myles and I were together for some time before the jawa dropped in on us.

Arran: _[He grabbed at his eyes.]_ Well, we can't leave here without him.

 _[The party and Jaden trekked through the headquarters, walking down several flights of stairs and eventually entering a hallway lined with windows. As they went past one of the windows, several landing pads were visible outside. Myles recognized them as ones that Union officials would use before entering the headquarters. As they passed the last window, they caught sight of a familiar ship landing on one of the pads.]_

Zanka: That's _my_ ship.

Azura: I sense soldiers coming to greet us.

 _[A garrison of soldiers entered from both sides of the hallway, surrounding the party. They opened fire, forcing the group to take defensive action. Myles dove behind the nearest cover he could find. Arran covered him, deflecting incoming blaster fire. Myles took out his rifle and fired back. Jaden and Zanka fought back to back, cutting down enemy forces and working as a team. Azura ignited her lightsaber and helped defend with Arran. Arran used his free hand to throw soldiers around, smashing them against each other's armor and into walls._

 _The soldiers were quickly disposed of by the group. They continued down the hallway only to pause at a door. Myles opened it, gesturing for everyone to follow him. They walked along a narrow pathway that lead to the first of the landing platforms. Each platform was connected by a narrow walkway that lead to the next. As they crossed the walkway that lead onto the path of the 'Long Ago Junk', the ship's ramp lowered and Meeka N'ik walked out._

 _She ran over to Zanka, engulfing him in a hug. The jawa stood there, arms limp at his sides. Meeka grabbed his hands and seemed about ready to say something but paused, instead she continued looking down at Zanka's hands, noticing the burns beneath their wrapping. She looked back at Zanka, her voice unsteady.]_

Meeka: I was angry, I am...still angry, but I am sorry. I—I want to make this work. Somehow. Make _us_ work.

[ _Zanka was unsure how to react. A part of him was livid at her for turning them in. Another was willing to accept his own wrongs and understand that they were what had driven her to do it in the first place.]_

Zanka: You sent droids, troops, and random bounty hunters after me. Do you know what I had to do to get up here?

Meeka: _[She guiltily averted his gaze before looking back at him. She let out a breath she had been holding and looked at him, a growing resolve in her eyes.]_ I had orders and I was angry. I know that does not excuse my behavior, nor do I expect immediate forgiveness, but we have both committed wrongs. We can use them to learn going forward.

Zanka: Yeah? What about the Force?

Meeka: _[She replied somewhat stiffly.]_ I do not approve of it. My main concerns are still your actions against the Galactic Union and the actions of Arran Zarkaine. I can...perhaps adjust on the F—on _that_. The others I cannot. You can go on trial, testify against Arran, get leniency—

Zanka: _[He said flatly with a hint of anger.]_ No.

Meeka: Why do you have to fight me on this? Why can you not leave the life you lead and be solely with me? I saw you in the Undercity. Slaughtering your way to the top-most level, all to survive. Do you honestly enjoy a life like that?

[ _Zanka was silent. If someone were to ask him what he was good at in life a decade ago, he'd have said machines. Now he would say killing.]_

Meeka: _[She continued on despite Zanka's silence.]_ If you really wanted a life like that, you could join the Union military, you do not have to just work with machines. I am trying to make it work _somehow_ Zanka. _[She said frantically.]_ What more can I do?

 _[Arran and the rest had caught up to Zanka and Meeka. Myles shook his head and bypassed the two of them, immediately going to secure the area around the ship. Arran placed his lightsaber on his belt and crossed his arms.]_

Arran: You renounce your corrupt government and let Nk'ik live the way he wants to.

Jaden: Yeah, because that's worked _so_ well in the past.

Arran: Oh? And I suppose you'd rather me lie to him and say, "you'd make a great Jedi someday you pyromaniac".

Jaden: I punished him for the destruction he caused in the past.

Arran: _[He looked at Zanka then back at Jaden.]_ A lot of good that's done him.

Meeka: _[She looked at the two before glaring at Arran.] My_ corrupt government? I am not the one who has killed billions of people!

Arran: More would die in time if you knew who was really pulling the strings.

Meeka: I doubt you would even tell me, would you? The man who killed our current leader, who I might add, was going to undo the mess you brought about.

Arran: _Mess_? If it weren't for me you wouldn't have a job. Not only did I create the Union but I desegregated our workforce. I didn't kill the Commander out of choice. It was the Sith who—

Jaden: Right, just like when you attacked us earlier. You blame the Sith but I think you're just a loose cannon sociopath who just looks for any excuse to kill.

Arran: Cut back on the cheap booze Jaden, it turns you into an idiot.

Azura: _[She shook her head and stepped in between Jaden and Arran.]_ It's true, Arran wasn't in control. The Sith have found a way inside of the Union and they take control of people's minds in the process.

Arran: Not everyone. The Commander spoke to me before he died. He seemed enthusiastic about meeting me. I don't think he was under.

Azura: That explains why they used you to kill him.

Jaden: Maybe if you weren't weak-minded—

Arran: I'd like to see the Jedi do any better. Where are they while the Galaxy is going to shit?

Jaden: You're the reason it's going to shit. Assuming what you say is true, _you're_ the one that made the Union in the first place. _You_ are responsible for their mess.

Arran: Typical Jedi excuse. Go back into hiding then Vallen, continue drinking yourself to sleep every night.

Jaden: Everything was fine until you took Zanka from the Order!

Arran: I didn't take anybody, he wanted to go. Can you blame him?

Azura: _[Her voice doubled in size and echoed all around them.]_ Enough! Both of you.

Jaden: _[He knelt down and extended a hand for Meeka to shake.]_ Hi, I'm Jaden Vallen, Zanka's M—friend. I wish I would have met you sooner but I wasn't invited to your wedding...

Meeka: _[She took it and gave a firm handshake.]_ I had told Zanka to invite those closest to him but he seemed...reluctant.

Arran: He did. That's why _I_ was there.

Azura: _[She turned and whispered in Arran's ear.]_ You're not helping.

 _[Arran sighed and gave her a slight nod, letting the others speak.]_

Meeka: _[She gave a nod to Jaden. Though her smile could not be seen beneath her face-wrapping, one could hear the warmth in her voice.]_ I am glad _someone_ has Zanka's best interests at heart.

Jaden: _[He glared at Zanka as he got back to his full stance.]_ I always did.

Zanka: _[He gave Jaden a look.]_ Yeah, because running laps and drawing maps is better than having a lightsaber.

Jaden: You didn't _earn_ that lightsaber. In my eyes, you don't deserve your current one. You never completed my training.

Zanka: It's a great thing I need your approval to have a weapon.

Jaden: It's not a weapon, Zanka. It's a tool, but you wouldn't know how to use a lightsaber like one, would you?

Zanka: Then I used it as a _tool_ against you. I beat you earlier, didn't I?

Jaden: _[He scoffed.]_ Winning one battle against me on the worst day of my life and against a hologram by Arran does not make you better than I.

 _[Jaden decided to switch track, he didn't want to follow Zanka around for years, trying to persuade him to come home. He believed the jawa could be redeemed. If there was ever a time for the jawa to come back with him, it was now.]_

Jaden: Look Zanka, you have a choice now. Meeka is willing to make things work. We can take her back to the Temple, she can meet the Jedi, you can continue your training, and everything can go back to normal.

Arran: _[He pushed past Azura.]_ Normal? Even if Nk'ik goes back to the Jedi, the Sith won't stop. The threat won't just magically disappear Vallen. Where the hell were you when the Jedi needed you? You were drinking from the bottle and ignoring them, and you blame the rat for leaving? You did the same thing.

Jaden: You don't know what's best for him.

Arran: Neither do you, only he does. Nk'ik's no Jedi. He never was. From the moment he joined you and Khaar knew he was different.

Zanka: _[He looked at Jaden.]_ Things will go right back to how they were, huh? I'll just give up what I've learned, run some laps, sit under a tree and meditate all day?

Jaden: There was more to being a Jedi than that…

Zanka: None of which I was shown.

Jaden: You weren't ready.

Zanka: So I could make the decision to be a Healer but not much else?

Jaden: You were impatient.

Myles: _[He came jogging back over, his rifle holstered on his back.]_ We're all clear to leave. But I suggest we leave soon before more arrive. I don't know how much of a beating the ship can take.

Arran: _[He gestured Myles to start the ship.]_ You speak of Nk'ik as lacking necessary attributes of a Jedi. I didn't take him away Vallen. He came on his own. He's not a Jedi anymore, he's taking a different path. He doesn't need you, or the Jedi...or Meeka.

Meeka: _[She glared at Arran as she crossed her arms.]_ Excuse me?

Arran: End her Nk'ik. Meeka has betrayed you once, she'll do it again. She will continue to make this difficult on us. You will _never_ be free in her company.

Meeka: He would never kill me. Would you, Zanka?

Zanka: _[He used the Force to pull his lightsaber from his boot though he looked uncertain.]_ I...

Jaden: _[He was incredulous.]_ Zanka...you're not seriously considering this?

 _[The jawa's thoughts swam. He had thought of fighting her to exact some kind of revenge. Did she deserve death? He killed his way to the surface levels easily enough, he had almost killed Jaden. She had betrayed him before, he knew that she could betray him again. Anyone else he could have ended the case immediately and killed them but here, he hesitated.]_

Arran: _[He spoke mockingly.]_ Don't worry Vallen…."There is no death, there is the Force."

Jaden: Zanka, put down your lightsaber and walk away. Meeka doesn't have to die.

Arran: You know what you need to do. You know what she's capable of, Nk'ik.

 _[The jawa activated his lightsaber despite Meeka beginning to protest.]_

Meeka: _[She spoke quickly, clasping her hands together.]_ Zanka—please, don't do this. I'll do _anything_. Please _don't kill me._

Azura: _[She wavered uneasily, grabbing at her head and trying to steady herself from her shaking legs.]_ She's telling the truth! She wants to make things work!

Meeka: _[Her voice was small and scared.]_ I don't want to die.

Arran: Do it.

 _[Jaden used the Force to tear Zanka's lightsaber from his hands as well as his pistol from his holster.]_

Jaden: _[He smirked at Arran.]_ Now he has nothing to kill her with.

Arran: You think taking his lightsaber will stop that? You don't have any control over him Vallen. You never did.

Meeka: _[She fell to her knees. She sobbed hysterically, begging for forgiveness and her life. Zanka could detect her pheromones. He knew her feelings were genuine, all of them. He raised his hands over her kneeling form.]_ I'll leave. I'll leave and never come back. I'll leave everyone, everything behind, _please_ just let me liv—

Azura: She's telling the truth Zanka, please don't do this! _[She turned to Arran.]_ Arran tell him he doesn't have to do this. He doesn't have to prove anything. Let Meeka walk away from this.

Arran: _[He glanced at Azura before letting his gaze fall back onto Zanka.]_ He's made his choice. Now he'll have to live with it.

 _[A myriad of emotions battled within Zanka. The most prominent ones were anger and a want to forgive, to move on. Though he didn't want to, he knew he had to do it. In that moment, his anger latched onto him like a hot iron, filling every part of his being. Fire erupted from his hands, engulfing Meeka. The makeshift bandages burned away as the fire continued to roar in his ears along with her screams. Azura fell to the ground, grabbing at her head. Her screamed intermixed with Meeka's. What began as a sting on his palms continued as a agonizing burn. Her screams eventually stopped, yet the fire continued to pour out. He looked down where Meeka's body had been, just kneeling moments before. Instead lay a pile of ash with several bones on top of it. The fire ceased. He looked down, seeing his hands. There was no pain, only numbness. From the mid-forearm down, they looked a monstrous mess of third degree burns. He turned Arran, his eyes a blood red.]_

Jaden: _[He was horrified at what he had just witnessed.]_ Zanka….you are lost. What have you done?

Arran: _[He gave a sharp wink to Jaden.]_ Hell of a job, Nk'ik.

Jaden: _[He glared at Arran.]_ You condone this?

Arran: I condone him making his own decisions.

 _[The 'Long Ago Junk' started up, smoke and exhaust billowing from crevices between the rusted metal plating. A droid rolled down the loading ramp, coming down at full speed. It rolled over Zanka's foot when it approached, halting before Arran.]_

R5-H8: Master, I've found you! I located the rest just as you ordered.

Arran: You were held away in the ship?

R5-H8: I calculated the jawa would most likely come back to his ship. He loves it more than his ionization blaster— _[He was thrown back into the ship with a crash.]_

Zanka: That's better.

Arran: Everyone on board the ship. There's no telling how many soldiers are coming.

 _[Zanka leaned on his right as if noticing something behind Arran.]_

Zanka: _This_ fucker.

Arran: _[He said sharply.]_ You want to run that by me aga—

 _[Zanka didn't pay attention to Arran, instead he bumped him slightly as he walked past the man. The wookiee from the undercity stood several feet away, face glowering at the jawa. A crude metal graft had been put in its chest where Zanka's lightsaber had cut. It crouched slightly, arms spread out, claws glistening with blood in the mid-day sun. It let out an enraged roar.]_

Arran: Nk'ik, what have you done?

Zanka: I'm going to put this fucker _into_ the ground.

Arran: You've done a hell of a job so far.

Myles: If you are going to do something do it quickly, we need to get out of here before more Union troops arrive.

 _[The wookiee and the jawa charged toward one another. Zanka dodged two swipes from the wookiee instead rolling between its legs. He kicked at the back of the wookiee's knee, his ears registering the growl from his opponent. The wookiee turned and grabbed Zanka by the torso, violently shaking him several times before slamming him into the nearby wall._

 _Zanka squirmed free of its grip before jumping on the wookiee's shoulders. Tightening his legs around its neck to secure himself, he tried to land several punches on the wookiee's head. Whatever damage the fire had done was now apparent as the blows seemed to do nothing. He'd have to remedy that later. The wookiee abruptly decided to backpedal into the wall at an alarming speed. The jawa hit it before dropping to the ground. The wookiee leaned over him as if to grab him again only for his mouth to be met by the tip of Zanka's boot. It yowled in pain, blood sprayed outward, furred hands clutching at its mouth._

 _Zanka jumped up, kicking the wookiee down with a blow to the back of its head. Placing each of his legs on both sides of the wookiee, he moved both in synch. A sickening crunch followed this along with the wookiee's body going limp. He picked himself up off the ground and walked back to the group, resuming his place as normal.]_

Zanka: _[He panted slightly.]_ We can go now.

 _[Jaden had already boarded the ship. Arran could see the ship lifting on and off the ground impatiently.]_

Arran: Let's go, Nk'ik.

 _[Zanka walked over to the pile of ashes and bone. He picked up the few bones and looked at them for a long moment. He put them in his bandoleer and boarded the ship. Arran noticed Azura still on the ground in a static position. He looked over at her and then at the pile of ashes where Meeka once stood. He nonchalantly kicked the pile of ashes off of the pathway before walking over to Azura. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot. She stood, pushed him away, and walked back to the ship. Arran was the last to board.]_

 _ **Long Ago Junk**_

 _[The ship kicked up off the ground. They encountered heavy resistance as they flew away from the HQ. Zanka was quick to out-maneuver them and fly towards The Works, a sector of Coruscant with not many buildings or people to interfere. Arran made his way to the cockpit, where Zanka was piloting and Jaden was sitting—in his spot._

Zanka: _[He outstretched his right hand to Jaden. He didn't look at Jaden, instead focusing ahead. Pus bubbled from several areas of his burned appendage.]_ My lightsaber and blaster.

 _[Jaden gave Zanka his weapons without any hesitation. Instead he stared straight ahead out of the central viewport.]_

Zanka: I said, my ligh—

Jaden: _[He responded in a tired voice.]_ I just gave them to you.

Zanka: _[He paused and looked at his hand holding them. He gripped the two weapons tighter, ignoring the pus that oozed out. He felt nothing. He holstered the pistol and put the lightsaber on his left side.]_ Right.

 _[The jawa turned back to continue piloting, eyes catching the leg he normally kept on his dashboard. Next to it was the wedding necklaces he and Meeka had exchanged. She hadn't moved them. For everything he had taken from her, she hadn't touched anything of his. He said nothing, instead focusing on flying._

Arran: _[He pushed Jaden out of his seat and sat uncomfortably at the end, his legs spread out and his arms laying over the armor plating covering his thighs.]_ You were in my spot.

Zanka: _[The ship exited the planet's atmosphere violently as it always did.]_ Where are we setting course for?

 _[Jaden and Arran answered almost simultaneously, both paused, Arran continued.]_

Arran: Bestine. We're going to the Jedi Temple to drop off the drunk at his rehabilitation center.

Jaden: _And_ Zanka.

Zanka: _[He began putting in coordinates into the navicomputer. He looked up and saw the pin-up calendar with jawas. He tore it down and tossed it underneath the where he kept his feet. He turned back to pilot the ship as it entered hyperspace.]_ Try again, Jaden.

Jaden: You need help Zanka. You just murdered your wife.

Zanka: _[He wasn't sure how to deal with how he felt. As a whole he felt empty. He knew he had no other choice. It didn't stop him from regretting it.]_...I'm not staying at the Temple.

Jaden: You might not have a choice.

Zanka: _[His voice was dangerously low. He gripped the controls harder.]_ You want to say that again?

Jaden: You're an endangerment to yourself and others. It'd be irresponsible to let you leave.

Zanka: That's funny since Drasli let you leave in your condition.

Jaden: Drasli didn't know.

Arran: So you left him to look after the Temple on his own? Good work Vallen.

Jaden: You aren't exactly the best brother to him either, _Zarkaine_.

Arran: Out of respect to Drasli, I won't space you.

Zanka: I could drop him over the ocean near the Temple.

Arran: No...it'd do him some good but we need to stop there. I want to check over the Shadow and maybe see my son before I leave.

Zanka: I'll leave Jaden with a crate I've been meaning to leave behind. I'd say hi to a few people but— _[he shrugged]—_ we're not on the best of terms.

Jaden: So your old friends mean nothing to you then?

Zanka: One killed my parents, the other bashed my head into a railing for even talking to Arran. I could say hi to the first if you want.

Jaden: What about Drasli's boy, Jorin? He always looked up to you.

Zanka: Jorin lives in his own little world—it'd be best not to talk to him.

Arran: We'll have time Nk'ik. At least say hi. I'll even have time to say hello to my nephew.

Jaden: And niece. Lyla is there now too. Actually, scratch that. She's still fragile from the last time you saw her.

Arran: I saved her, Vallen. Don't blame me for what happened.

 _[The three sat in awkwardness for some time. Arran fidgeted in his seat before finally getting up and heading to leave the cockpit. He didn't say anything to them as he left. Instead he headed to his room, passing up Azura and H8er as he made his way to his room. He fell face first on his bed and closed his eyes. It had been a while since he last had time to rest.]_


	10. Chapter 10

—/ Chapter 10 /—

 _ **Bestine - Jedi Temple**_

 _[The ship landed with a shudder in the Temple's hangar. Zanka stood up from the couch, picking up his lightsaber and dropping it in his boot. He'd have to find some time to find new clothing. The jawa looked at Jaden.]_

Zanka: Time to get that crate.

Jaden: You can find me in the Temple when you're ready.

 _[Jaden got up and left the ship. As he made his way out, Drasli and a few others had gathered to the docking bay to greet them. Zanka found the crate in a cargo hold and soon joined Jaden. The blonde haired Jedi master turned and waved to Zanka. The jawa nodded back, dropping the crate at Jaden's feet with a dull thud. Jedi flocked around Jaden, one of which was Jorin Khaar, the youngest Khaar child. He turned and saw Zanka and gave him the biggest smile he could muster on his adolescent face._

Jorin: Oh gee, Zanka, it's you! You've finally come back. I saw you on the holonews and wrote a long letter to the Galactic Union requesting your safe return.

Zanka: Back to practicing law, Jorin? That's great but your letter isn't needed anymore. We—left.

Jorin: _[He adjusted the clip on tie he had over the argyle sweater vest lining his tunic.]_ I heard. The authorities were contacted.

Zanka: Yeah. Where'd you send the letter from? You're supposed to be laying low.

Jorin: I never sent it. Dad told me it was good practice, but not to get involved.

 _[The jawa looked at Jorin then at Drasli who stood behind him. Drasli put his hands on Jorin's shoulders and walked up behind him.]_

Drasli: Jorin, why don't you show Zanka all the changes we've done to the Temple? You were excited to show him your rock collection.

Jorin: _[His face lit up and he went to grab for Zanka's hand, but upon seeing the damage done, went for his arm instead. Zanka gave Drasli a withering look.]_ Come on Zanka, there is so much to show you.

Zanka: _[He spoke with feigned enthusiasm.]_ Oh great, then you can show me your sand collection too.

Jorin: _[He gasped with glee.]_ Good idea! I nearly forgot about my sand collection. After I come back from the beach I take off my boots and pat the bottoms and collect the sand that collects at the bottom.

Zanka: _[He muttered.]_ Come to Tatooine sometime.

Drasli: _[His smile was unwavering. He looked at Zanka.]_ Amuse him Zanka. You won't be here for much longer. He hasn't stopped talking about you since you left.

Zanka: _[He nodded at Drasli.]_ Make sure the crate gets to Jaden's room. You might want to send him to the med-bay sometime.

Drasli: Duly noted. Thank you.

 _[Drasli watched the two of them leave, Jorin skipping the entire way around Zanka who walked with his shoulders slumped forward. Drasli's attention was diverted as Arran and H8er exited the ship and headed his way. The ex-Sith had realized that their purple twi'lek companion was nowhere to be found. She hadn't boarded the ship. Damn witch and her mind games. When Arran reached the group he kept walking. Drasli cut off from the rest of the group and walked with him in stride. As they walked, H8er veered off course, ramming into other nearby droids and speaking with them.]_

Drasli: Glad to see you're alive, brother.

Arran: How's Zaxara?

Drasli: She's fine. Surprisingly she hasn't left like usual.

Arran: And Kyle?

Drasli: You should be proud of your son's accomplishments. He passed his trials and is now a Jedi Knight. He is expecting to be taking on a Padawan soon.

Arran: Thank you for watching over him. I know—

Drasli: Don't guilt trip yourself Arran. What happened in the past is in the past. I hold no regrets for how things played out between us. You'll always be my brother.

Arran: I don't deserve your kindness.

Drasli: That's debateable. You've been quite busy with the Galaxy as of late. I assume it's all for good reason? A lot of people died…

Arran: The Union has been infiltrated by the Sith. Liz betrayed me, and everything's going to shit.

Drasli: You know I'd help if I could but—

Arran: But your sanctity of the Order is more important. I get it.

Drasli: Those are your words, not mine. We both know the Jedi isn't ready to be brought back into the conflict, and if what you say is true, we're outnumbered.

Arran: That's why I never asked for your help.

Drasli: I'm always around for counsel.

Arran: I know. Dad comes and talks to me, even when I don't want him to.

Drasli: _[He peered over at his brother, surprised.]_ Funny, he doesn't seem to talk to me much.

Arran: You've always been the "good" one. He has no reason to bug you.

Drasli: _[He let out a chuckle.]_ Perhaps not. I appreciate your assistance in everything. The ships you provided for us have been more than helpful, and the Shadow...well, strangely enough they make me feel safe, despite what they were originally trained for.

Arran: They only watch over you. If something were to happen, they'd help escort everyone out.

Drasli: We're well looked after here. I'm more worried about you.

Arran: Don't be. _[He looked around, the serene quality of the room making Arran squint and giving him a slight headache. It was all too fake for him.]_ Where's Kyle? There's some things I have to say.

Drasli: _[He crossed his arms and let out a puff of air. Arran knew that to be a sign for incoming bad news.]_ He saw the ship flying in and felt your presence—

Arran: And he doesn't want to talk to me?

Drasli: He's still conflicted with his emotions. He's been making progress in working through them. Your relationship with him has been rocky, you must understand that.

Arran: _[He nodded, making his way to the other landing bay where his ship sat. Shadows deactivated their cloaking mechanisms as he approached. Myles was among them.]_ Myles, how'd you get here so fast?

Myles: I left the ship as soon as we landed. I wanted to check my troops.

Drasli: Good work Myles, your troops are well trained. They've done a good job protecting us.

Myles: _[He said nothing, instead looking toward Arran.]_ Orders?

Arran: At ease Myles...just make sure we weren't tracked or anything.

 _[Myles and the other Shadow activated their stealth field generators and disappeared.]_

Drasli: What now? Won't you stay?

Arran: No. There's much to be done.

Drasli: Where's Azura?

Arran: Gone. I need to retrieve her.

Drasli: What did you do?

Arran: _Me_? You assume _I_ did something?

Drasli: Don't you always?

Arran: She's mad at me for something that happened on Coruscant, nothing more.

Drasli: _[He nodded slowly.]_ I'm going to check up on Jaden. Come and speak with me before you leave, please.

 _[Drasli turned to leave before Arran could respond or show that he understood. Arran supposed he did it because Drasli already knew his answer. He wouldn't see him again before he left. Between the two of them, it was better left unsaid._

 _Arran boarded his ship and entered his quarters. He sat down on the cushioned chair at his desk, and began to write.]_

 _Dear_ _Son_ _Kyle,_

 _I know you do not want to speak with me. I wouldn't want to either. But there are some things I should tell you, just in case I don't make it back from what may happen. I'm not your biological father, I never was. You always felt differently about me, that's why._

 _Your real name is Richie Feroy. When I met you, you were an energetic child and a handful. I was a young Sith Lord at the time, but you meant more to me than my throne. Your mother was a mercenary, going by the name 'Wolf'. Your father was a Jedi. In fact, his presence haunted you, and he tried combining his Force essence with yours to come back to life. I fought hard for you and gave him everything I could. It was no small victory._

 _I developed feelings for your mother, and together we raised you. She disappeared after some time, and through my efforts of trying to locate her, I came up short. Her only request was that I do not let you become a Sith. I've kept that promise._

 _That is why I've distanced myself from you. I wanted you to be able to make your own life choices without my presence influencing you. I've stayed away to give you the opportunities I did not._

 _I may not be your father, but know that I love you. You are the single most important thing to me in this Galaxy, which is why I let you go._

 _Regards,_

 _Arran Zarkaine_

 _[Arran stared at the letter he had just written, scanning each word and sentence for a long time. It was hard for him to write it all out. He opened up another document on his screen and started writing again.]_

 _Dear Zaxara,_

 _Before you disregard this letter, but hear me out. I will make this brief._

 _I believe it is time I told you why I killed your mother some time ago. I did not do it just to pain you, but because she pained me. There was a time when your mother and I were close. She was a slave aboard my old Master's capital ship. She used me to become pregnant to be assigned to another district. I was angry and killed her._

 _Yes, I'm your father._

 _AZ_

 _[The last letter was much shorter, but given the immature persona that was Zaxara, it was all that needed to be said to get his point across. He wasn't asking anything from her, he just wanted to let her know the truth._

 _Arran hovered his finger over the button to send the two documents, but he didn't. Instead he powered down the machine and left his ship altogether..._

 _H8er watched Arran leave the ship and entered. He wheeled into the main hold, looking around, and noticed the door to Arran's quarters wide open. He rolled in slowly, and eyed the computer. H8er plugged himself in and scanned the available documents for anything he deemed worthy. He passed over the two letters and read over them quickly.]_

R5-H8: Master must have forgotten to send these.

 _[H8er sent the documents and locked Arran's room as he left.]_

R5-H8: _[He rocked his body as he rolled down the loading ramp and into the Temple, blasting a victory fanfare from his external speaker.]_ I'm too good to Master.


End file.
